I win! (Solangelo erotica!)
by AAThanatos
Summary: Series of dirty smutty one shots. Pwp. Boyxboy slash/ lemons. Nico and Will are the main starts with Jason and Percy guest starring. This series is complete, need more? End chapter directs you to the next set of smut shots.
1. I win

**Thank you my sweet Lauren for the prompt. This is smut. If you don't like sex and dirty language I would skip this . I own nothing! Review at will.**

 **One shot**

 **I win**

Nicos POV

Chiron decided that it was chore day. Everyone had their tasks and I was getting on with mine just fine except for the fact that he Demeter cabin kept making the grass grow. I was mowing for longer than expected and by the time I was done I was a sweaty nasty and for lack of a better word "GREEN" mess. Let's just see how they like it next time they need healing. Maybe I'll do stitches extra slowly... man nico was rubbing off on me. Speaking of Nico where was he?

Nicos pov

Fuck those fucking Hecate kids! I was cleaning the arts and craft center and they seemed to have teamed up with the Hermes cabin because by the time I was finished I was covered head to toe in Fucking Glitter! Every color of the rainbow! They kept calling me twilight which I still don't understand! Where was Will! He should be here right now! Wait til I get ahold of him for leaving me with the arts and crafts cabin. Sunshine is going down!

Wills POV

Around the back of the tool shed there was a rinse area with a hose. Between the grass and the mud I needed a good hosing. Or a jump in the lake but Percy was the only one who could ever get the smell of lake off of him. I turn the hose on just to see my boyfriend stalking around the corner covered in cheater dust! It looked like a stripper army got ahold of him. Walking with his hands to his sides like he couldn't stand the feeling of the metal flecks his eyes looked murderous.

"Yo sunshine! See what happens when you leave me with the Hecate cabin!"

"Well (chuckle) to be fair every time you do the grass it dies"

"I feel like I got fucked by a unicorn"

"Or at the very least it came all over you"

"Fuck off you big disco ball"

"You are one to talk right now about being a disco ball"

"Oh you think this is funny?"

"Um yeah like the funniest shit I've seen all summer!"

"I'll show you funny!"

Like a spider monkey he leaped onto my back putting me in a choke hold. Trying to throw him off we fell to the ground wrestling and trying to smack eachother. Kicking me hard with his heel in my hip I pulled at his hair and smacked his face as he reached over and pinched and twisted my nipple. It was all really pathetic but the more we wrestled the more intense it got.

Percy's POV

Walking around the tool shed to see what all the commotion was Jason and I saw a sight that could only be described as confusing. Will and Nico have been dating for over a year and usually they were the quiet couple. Not really the PDA type. As I stared with my bro next me taking in the scene we couldn't even interfere. It was just so odd? They were fighting. Not like normal couple disputes but like actually wrestling on the ground both covered in gods knows what. From the bundle of anger on the floor all we could hear was.

"Come here you little shit"

"Bring it lightbulb I will destroy you!"

"Oh fuck you nightcrawler!"

"Let's see the sun shine out of your ass now bitch!"

Jason crossed his arms with a confused look wondering if he should step in. Under normal circumstances with other couples of course we would. You don't hit your girlfriend. But... what if both are dudes? Dudes work shit out this way. But is it the same of the dudes are dating?

"Ya know I won't lie sometimes I wish I could just settle fights like this with Piper. Is that wrong?"

"I don't know? Maybe they have it figured out? It would be nice to be able to like punch your partner when they are being a dick but it's also wrong to hit girls."

"Yeah I know. I would never hit Piper. But think about it. After this they are going to be fine. Like everything will be solved. No talking no bitching no whining just a good old fashioned asskicking. The way dudes work shit out. They fight, let out all the aggression, boom the fights over!"

"It's like gay dudes have it all figured out!"

"Think we should stop it? Nico is small."

"Yeah but he's 100 times the fighter Will is. Look at him he can't even grapple!"

"Hose?"

"Hose!"

Nicos POV

Will was biting my calf getting a mouth full of glitter when all the sudden we are getting soaked. Percy and Jason are laughing heir asses off spraying us with the hose and Percy is obviously using his powers to separate us with the water.

"Ok you two break it up "

"Fuck off Jackson!"

"Yeah yeah well I think you two need to hit the showers and cool off."

Stumbling to get my balance I wave goodbye to him with my favorite fingers and a few choice Italian phrases that made Will chuckle. He was getting better at learning the language. Soaked to the bone Will put his arm around me pulling me away from the shed and toward the cabins.

"I think he's right let's shower and then we can resume fighting."

"You are just worried I'll kick your ass!"

"No I know you will kick my ass. C'mon let's get out of these clothes and rinse off"

I nodded as we made our trek back to our cabin. Will had basically moved in with me a few months into us dating. You would think someone would object since we were dating but.. nope no one even questioned it. Don't ask me why cause I didn't ask.

Slopping on the porch I started taking my clothes off. I wasn't about to get fucking glitter all over my cabin. I looked at Will to signal him to do the same and I almost told him. I'm sure I was going to tell him. But then I saw him with a wet tshirt sticking to his very well built frame. Gods damn it I'm trying to be mad at him and he's just standing there wet and sweaty with adrenaline dripping off of him like a fucking love potion. Getting the hint from me stripping since apparently I had become mute he peeled his white shirt off like it was a second skin.

I've never wanted to lick him more than I do right now. Why! Stupid teenage hormones! I felt my pants tighten. Great I had to take my pants off before I went inside and he was going to see me tented on the porch for the whole camp to see. A deep red flush came over my body as he removed his shorts. Damnit he was wearing white boxer briefs. Also wet. Also see through. On display for the fucking world!

Two Aphrodite girls walked by at that moment and wolf whistled.

"Thanks ladies!"

"Get in the fucking cabin golden boy!"

"Ooooh someone's pissy. Don't like me showing off for the girls? Maybe I shouldn't have done that nude calendar with the guys from the the sparring club. Don't worry I ordered you a copy!"

"If you don't shut the fuck up im going to have you on the ground again!"

"Well from the looks of your underwear I think you would rather have me on the bed.."

"Oh that does it!"

Grabbing him by the hair I dragged him inside and threw him on the bed.

"Shorts. Off. Now!"

"Wow someone's bossy"

"Now"

"I don't think I want to.. I think I'm just going to lay here in my underwear so you can see my cock through the material. I know you can see everything"

Pushing him down I straddled him pinning his wrists to his sides. Taking the flesh of where his neck and shoulder meet between my teeth I bit down hard. I immediately felt his erectuon spring to life rubbing against my own. I was a better fighter but Will was strong as an Ox. Breaking my grip he found my underwear ripping the fabric off of me.

Twisting and fighting we rolled eachother over a few times fighting for dominance. Catching my nipple in his mouth and holding me there he began to suck and nip. Pulling the hair at his nape I never broke eye contact with him watching his mouth work over me. It was enough of a distraction for me to grasp and rip at his white shorts. Throwing them to the side of the bed I pulled his mouth off me and gave him a few taps on the side of his face.

"You call that a slap death boy? Try this!"

His arm wrapped like an iron bar around me bringing me over his lap.

SLAP! Rang through the cabin.

"Seems like someone needs to be put in his place?"

"Fuck you Solace!"

"Sounds like you want to babe"

SLAP!

Holding my head down pushing my face into the bed he continued to spank me. First a tease of lingering fingers. A caress of his palm. Than a resounding smack. Never hitting the same place twice. Spreading the pain out not allowing me to go numb in any area. Reaching between my legs he fingered the pre cum dewing on the tip of my dick. Sliding my wetness along my ass crack. I struggled. If he put a finger in me I was done for and it was going to mean I lost the fight. Will was winning though and he was playing fair. With every smack he gained more and more ground as I allowed the pain to seep into me.

I loved it. He knew I loved it.

Leaning over my body he spat down my ass allowing it to roll down to my entrance. I tried to gain ground and then...

SMACK!

Then moving quickly he shoved and finger in me and I was done for. I should have known he would win this one. I was being spanked on my bed covered in fucking glitter. I wonder if this was how strippers felt. The thought of the glitter was diminishing my masculinity. Wiggling his finger in me he was hitting the spot deep inside me that made me purr like a cat. Will knew my body way to well. Well he should by now at any rate.

"Oh does that feel good deathboy?"

"A-ah ahh yes!"

"Do I win?"

"Ngh.. uh .. ha... nmph.. yes yes ok you win!"

Pulling my head up by my hair he invaded my mouth. Pulling me on his lap he kept his finger inside me. Biting and bruising my lips I moaned into his mouth.

"Touch me. Now!"

Eliciting little noises from me I grabbed his velvety length in my hand and began to pump. He reached for the lube on the side table and handed it to me. Palming some of the liquid and slathering it on him he kept my lower lip in his teeth hissing at me from the contact.

"You like how I feel?"

"Yes"

"You like my finger in you"

"Gods yes!"

"Show me. Push against my finger"

I did as I was told grinding my ass against his digit play. Taking his large hand he pinched my face keeping me looking at his dilated eyes. Gods how I loved angry sex. Removing his finger from me I whined at the loss and emptiness it left it it's wake.

"Fucking ride me"

"You only used one finger."

"Are you questioning me? I think you want a little pain right now. I think your craving it"

He wasn't wrong.

I climbed closer and lowered myself onto him. The tightness of me stretching around his girth was almost enough to finish me off. I knew better though. If I would have finished to early he would just make me start all over again until I got it right... just as I had done to him in the past.. when he loses...

I was going to slow so he pushed up sheathing himself quickly. A sharp cry ripped from my chest as it hit hard on my sweet spot. The pain of the quick stretch was nothing compared to him hitting my prostate. Feral sounds started to fill the cabin echoing off the walls. I did nothing but hold onto his shoulders as he took me. Like a limp doll he took control over my body filling me to the hilt with his manhood over and over and every thrust pounded the notion on my head that I was his. His to take. Only his.

Scratches down my back made me arch into him pressing my erection between us. We were already wet before and now we were wet and sweaty. My sensitized behind was hot to the touch and pink from earlier and feeling it bounce off his thighs only increased my sensation. Grabbing my face he thrust both of his thumbs into my mouth kneading the surface of my tongue. Pushing them farther back to choke me slightly. Gagging on his fingers a long dribble of saliva feel down my chin onto his chest. He loved choking sounds. He loved my spit on him more.

I was close and I reached for my dick only to have him smack my hands away. Will wants me to cum untouched. My slit rubbed against his abs as bounced on him still feeling the sting of the stretch. Reaching my tender as he gripped one cheek and slid a finger in beside his dick stretching me further. Whimpers trembled from my lips against his as he added the finger.

One

Two

Three

Four thrusts and than a second finger hooked in me.

"Oh fuck Will please!"

"Oh I love it when you beg Nico!"

"P-please Will please!"

"You want permission baby?"

"Ahhh yes please please I want.. I want to.."

"Cum Nico"

He barely got to my name as ropes of white splashed against him. Some hit his chin it was so forceful coming out. I licked it off as he rode me through fully knowing he would release soon. My tongue on his chin set him off inside me. Calling my name reverberating off the obsidian walls. A few thrusts and he pulled out leaving his fingers in pressing my spot making my legs twitch. Panting against his shoulder my forehead pressed there sticky with sweat and grass clippings and glitter. Pulling his fingers out of me covered in his arousal he had me suck it off his middle and forefingers.

"Look at you being good.. guess what baby?"

"What." I painted trying to get my breathing under control.

"I win"

 **Please review!**


	2. Mine!

This isn't a series but I thought I would post this story to this one because it seems to have the theme of. One person or both are kissed off and then end up having sex so boom I guess you could call this my angry sex series. Enjoy and review! Love hearing what you guys have to say and I love prompts so feel feee to message me with something you would like to see!

Mine!

Will had been working in the infirmary for 12 days straight. I hadn't seen him except for mornings lunch and bedtime. I would make him breakfast and let him sleep as much as he could only to find him exhausted by the end of the day. Even falling asleep at the dinner table twice. I felt so bad for him. I also felt bad for me because Will being exhausted meant no alone time for us and I was getting a little frustrated.

Will had a new class of healers in and since he was head healer he was teaching them all the last two weeks. Apollo apparently slowed down having kids so a few of them were not his siblings. He had 3 new apollos 1 Aphrodite 2 Demeter and 3 Hecate kids. It was a full class and each of these training sessions seemed to be twelve hours each. So needless to say I was bored. Even my fighting classes in the arena weren't twelve hours long. Usually they only took up four and only an hour was me actually teaching the rest is people trying it out and me correcting stances and lunges.

After my morning class I decided to surprise Will with some lunch only to find him in the infirmary trying to teach kids how to make scrape paste which is this awful smelling teal paste that is imbued with Apollo hymns and nectar. Heals scraps and abrasions in less than 10 minutes.

"Dr. Solace could you help me I have a pain" I dramatically fell against the wall with my wrist to my forehead doing my best impression of a southern bell.

"Oh darlin I'll help you with any pain you can throw at me" he kissed me chastely grabbing the paper bag out of my hand.

"I hope you like it?"

"Is.. is that chili I smell?"

"Yup with cornbread included I kinda...(whispering in ear) traveled to Austin to that place you told me you liked as a kid.."

"You didn't!"

"I did"

"Oh baby you are way to good to me.. how will I ever repay you?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways..."

His eyes darkened as he leaned into me. Melting into him I heard a cough behind him.

"Hey Will? I have a scrape here on my hip could you show me how the paste you showed us how to make should be applied?"

The girl was about 17 years old and an obvious Aphrodite girl. She was about 4 inches shorter than Will (I was almost a whole foot shorter) she had this shiny ruby red hair and matching lips that were perfect in shape. Curvy yet delicate. Eyes so green they rivaled Percy's.. I instantly hated her.

Pulling her scrub pants down way to low... like pube line low she showed us this tiny little scrape. Looks like she did it herself scratching. A low growl escaped my throat surprising even me. Will shot me a look of "dude what the hell was that?!" I shrugged. Getting the paste he kneeled down taking a wooden tongue depressor spreading the paste on the scrape. She had the audacity to moan as he put it on. Then she shot me a wink. Oh fuck this bitch!

"Oh it's cold. Thank you Will your so gentle" then she reached to kiss him on the cheek while squeezing his arm.

"Uh yeah ok well go sit down for ten minutes and have Lisa the Demeter girl wipe it off for you"

"Is there a special way to take it off? Maybe you should show me?" She whined.

"No it's just normal paste Lisa can do it"

Flashing him a greedy smile she sauntered off flipping her hair giving me one last bitchy wink.

"Oh we need to have a talk outside like now!"

"What?!"

"Now!"

Pulling him outside I could hear that bitch chuckle.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! Who the Fuck is that!"

"That's Desi she's pipers new sister she arrived a month ago. She has a healing voice actually she can sing and make people better that's why she joined the infirmary. Like the healing power of love type thing I guess. She's the best in the class actually. She can spot relationships too it's actually really cool."

"Cool? It's cool? Is it cool when she's bending over infront of you asking you to touch her and..."

"Wait! Are you jealous?"

"Jealous no I'm not.. Will that's stupid it just she's obviously not here just to learn how to heal!"

"Nico your being unreasonable just because she is attractive and a Aphrodite girl doesn't mean she's hitting on me"

"What are you blind! She just winked at me twice!"

"Really cause that sounds like she's hitting on you!"

"No she winked at me because she knows watching you touch her bothers me!"

"So you are jealous!"

"I'm.. I'm not.. oh fuck you Will. Enjoy your chili!"

I stomped off leaving him staring after me. How could he not see what's going on! How could he not see her fawning over him. Men I swear pathetic! Well maybe not cause I'm a man but still. I needed to kill something. Hit something. Scream! I ran toward the arena snatching up my Stygian iron sword. Percy saw me heading in and came up next to me.

"You look pissed!"

"I am pissed!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No!"

"Wanna spar about it?"

"Only if you feel like bleeding"

"Oh I feel like bleeding!"

"Fine let's go ocean spray!"

"You got it deathboy!"

I spent the next few hours exhausting my body slashing and lunging at Percy. Trudging into my cabin my sister was lounging on my bed listening to one of my records.

"Oh my gods Nico what have you been doing?"

"Sparring with Percy."

"Yeah well you need a shower. Throw your clothes out the door and I'll put them in the wash with mine cause you can't leave those laying around with me here this weekend."

"Ok I got it I smell sis! I'm a dude I sweat it happens."

"Yeah well im serious"

I started taking off my clothes just to make her freak out. Covering her eyes screaming at me I threw my stuff at her and walked to the bathroom. The shower felt good. The hot water was washing the stink of jealously off of me but I couldn't get that feeling in the bottom of my stomach to untie itself. I heard Hazel walk on the bathroom to set my PJs on the toilet for me.

"I have fresh towels for you too."

"Thanks Haze... hey can you stay I wanna talk to you about something"

"Can't this wait til your out of the shower?"

"I'm not going to lie the minute I get out of this shower I'm not going to have the nerve to ask you"

"Ok shoot"

I heard her sit on the closed toilet. To some this would be weird even for a brother and sister but Hazel and I grew up in a time where you were closer to your siblings than now. Plus she couldn't see anything anyway with the shower curtain. I couldn't look her in the face and ask these questions.

"What do you know about that new girl Desi?"

"Other than that she's a boyfriend stealer? Nothing"

"Boyfriend stealer?"

"Yeah she likes the game of flirting and hooking up with girls boyfriends just to split them up for fun because she never dates the guys afterwards. She gets far enough with them to break the couple up than she bolts."

"How do you know this?"

"Piper told me and she had already tried to hit on Jason and Percy and got shot down pretty quick. Why do you ask?"

"Cause she's flirting with Will. Like hitting herself so he has to touch her and feeling him up infront of me"

"It's like she's bound and determined to break up atleast one of the big three"

"If that's the case why didn't she just try to go after me?"

"Because your gay. She had no chance with you where with Will she has a chance because he's bisexual"

"You don't think... you don't think he would.. do you"

"Will? No Nico he loves you and he's the monogamous type."

"I hate to admit it but I'm jealous. I'm also afraid Will might give in to her advances"

"Why would you think that Neeks! "

"Cause she's a girl and she has things that I can't give him!"

"Of you don't think Will is smart enough to see right through her your dumber than I thought!"

"Hazel you know what I mean!"

"Will loves you he won't give in I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure"

"Cause instead of going to the bonfire tonight he's asleep on your bed right now. Like out cold!"

"Wait he's here?"

"Yeah he fell in your bed and died"

"Poor thing. Probably swallowed his dinner without even tasting t and passed out."

"Pretty much. I took his shoes off for him"

"You think I have anything to worry about?"

"No atleast not on his end. Her end well she will try Neeks but she will fail"

"Thanks sis"

"No problem. Make sure you strip him before you go to bed you know how hot he gets at night."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I do both of your laundry. This PJs are always soaked in the morning when I stay here"

"Yeah well..."

"Yeah I know he probably sleeps naked when I'm not here right?"

"Correct"

"Yeah we'll leave his underpants on please and no funny business while I'm here!"

"Gods just go!"

She left laughing. Like her and Frank don't fool around! After my shower and nightly routine I padded my way toward the bed. Will was still on jeans and scrubs. Hair pulled back in a pony tail drooling on his pillow on his side of the bed. Turning his heavy ass over I undid his pants and pulled them off. Lifting him up I took off the scrub shirt which already was pretty sweat soaked from the short time he was asleep. Unlike me he didn't stink as much as have this manly musk scent. I loved it. Crawling in bed next to him I spooned him from behind kissing his neck as he clasped my hand entwining our fingers. I maybe smaller but I liked being the big spoon.

The next morning I stirred sleepily as he kissed me awake.

"Baby I got to go to work"

"No baby stay" I whined in a croaky voice. Attaching myself like an octopus.

"Baby I really got to go but why don't you stop by later ok?"

"Fine"

"Good. I love you"

"Love you too dork"

Kissing me chastely he got up from the bed and I watched him stroll out the door. Away from me.. toward her...

I'm sitting on my bed waiting to go see Will. He told me he would be free around 6 tonight cutting class short so we could have some alone time. The lights were off in my room and I was trying my best not to snoop. If I wanted to I knew there was always a dark corner in the from left corner of the infirmary.. I could peek into the shadows and see what's going on. I trust him I do trust him and it's only an hour before I see him but the not knowing is killing me. I cave. Swirling the shadows infront of me I open a window in the darkness seeing into the infirmary and watch the scene play out in front of me.

Will was dismissing the kids and cleaning up the supply for the day. No jnjuries today since the lava wall is in the fritz and campers have greek classes with annabeth and arts and crafts. Low and behold little miss paste waist is still lingering "helping" Will clean up. Every time she came close to him she would find a reason to touch him. Rubbing different body parts on him. Her ass. Her chest. A innocent hand or brush of an arm. How did he not realize what she's doing! She's shamelessly throwing herself at him!

"So Will your bi right?"

"Uh yeah."

"So that means you like girls too right?"

"I'm attracted to girls as well as boys yes"

"But your dating the Emo kid right?"

"Nico isn't Emo he's just.. nico"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two years in October"

"So do you date girls too?"

"No I'm dating Nico"

"But if your bisexual..."

"I'm faithful to Nico Desi."

"But wouldn't you prefer both?"

"Some people do that and that's ok but I can only date one person at a time"

"Oh well what kind of girls do you like?"

"I don't know I've never had a crush on one really. Not like Nico."

"So you love him?"

"Of course I do what's not to love?"

"Well isn't he depressing and hateful? That's what everyone else says about him. Creepy too. He can raise zombies and are you not freaked out that he pretty much has the aura of death around him all the time? I just think you deserve better" she said placing her hands on his shoulders snaking them around his neck.

"I don't know who you have been talking to but that's not what being around nico is like. The thing about being a healer is understanding and excepting the idea that you can't save everyone. Some times death is unavoidable. Nico taught me that. Plus Nico for me is forever."

"But arnt you curious? Just a little.. about being with a girl..."

"Even if I was it wouldn't be you Desi." He said calmly and brushed her hands off his shoulders.

"Why not? I won't tell.. you can have me and no one has to know..." she leaned in about to kiss Will.

I jumped through the shadow landing in the corner just to see her place her lips on him. Before I could jump in and scratch the bitches eyes out he pushed her away.. harshly.

"Desi I think you should leave and I think you should rethink your job here in the infirmary!"

"But.. but Will I.. I.. "

"Keep your buts to yourself! Gods Nico was right about you! I don't want to see you in here again unless your sick or hurt and don't bother asking for me. Kayla or Austin can help you just fine!"

Stomping her foot she turned and saw me. Smiling she licked her lips.

"Atleast I got to taste him once." Wink.

"Bitch when I'm done with you Bryce Lawrence will look like a dream!"

Will grabbed me as she skipped out the door. I broke free heading to the door. Will followed me thinking I was going after her. Once at the door I locked it and turned around. Grabbing Will by the front of his shirt I slammed him against the door.

"Don't you ever. Let. Anyone. Touch. You. But. Me!" I shouted in a staccato rhythm.

Placing my lips harshly against his. I tangled my fingers in his hair raking them painfully over his scalp. Biting and pulling at his lower lip I growled deep in my chest "MINE!"

In a wild tongue play we stumbled across the infirmary dancing past cots and supplies til we toppled over onto one. I straddled his lap roaming my hands under his shirt feeling his strong corded muscle under my rough hands memorizing his topography. Moving his hands under my shirt grazing my sides with his finger tips lightly I could feel his heart hammering under my palms. A sheen of sweat broke out over my skin as I undid his fly pulling at his pants. Crawling off of him he removed his shirt as I pulled his length out of his shorts.

On my knees infront of him I placed opened mouth kisses at the base of him squeezing his crown with thin fingers. Locking eyes he knew better than to take them off of me. I was going to remind him that he was mine. Give him a memory he could recall anytime anyone tried to challenge his love for me. Licking him from base to tip feeling he shudder that ran through his body. Swallowing him in my mouth I could taste him leak little spurts of pre cum onto my tongue causing my mouth to salivate. Panting above me he gripped my shoulders kneading his fingers into my shoulders and down my back.

Reaching one of his hands over he grabbed a tube of lubricant. Placing it next to him I made quick use of it applying it to my fingers. I put my fingers inside of him two at a time. He deserved a little pain being stupid enough to think that girl wasn't into him. Crying out he excepted my harsh intrusion as I took him further and further down my throat.

Trying to take control he placed one hand in my hair only for me to snatch it and hold his wrists at his sides. Nope sir you are not the one in charge here! Using the flat part of my tongue I ran it up the underside hitting the main vein so slowly that I thought he might just die from the heavy breathing and the panting it was inducing. Crooking my fingers upward a high pitched sound that didn't usually escape Will flew from his lips. Looks like I found his good spot. Three fingers now...

Will was mess. Trying to hold himself together at my mercy. Stripping him completely naked I began to strip my own clothes off making it a bit of a show. Slowly peeling fabric off of my pale skin letting him take in every inch of my body. Reaching for his dick I smacked his hand away.

"No touching! That's my job Doctor Solace and you will not have me employed so soon"

Reaching down to my skinny jeans I looped my thumbs in the waist playing with it. Leaving him exposed vulnerable and wanting. Licking his lips as I played with my sharp hip bones I dragged the waist band down hooking my thumb in my briefs exposing my base. Biting his lower lip at the sight of me I could feel the impatience wafting off of him just waiting hard and leaking for me. Taking my time I slid my pants off along with my briefs feeling sexier than I ever have. Something about his undivided attention was really doing it for me.

Straddling the cot I lifted his legs to rest on either side of my thighs pulling him to me. A little bit of fear was laced in his eyes. I had never taken Will. This would be his first time on bottom.. I didn't ask him. I was telling him. Obviously he expect me to straddle him not the cot itself. To bad doctor Solace your going to have to deal with this. I nudged my member infront of his entrance teasing it. A faint glow broke out across his face as his freckles took alight at the impending situation. Stroking up and down him I pulled and teased at his pubic hair causing his dick to twitch betraying his excitement.

Pushing in slowly... well I wasn't pushing I was pulling myself into him by his thighs. A low groan filled the room much louder than I think even he expected. Hot wet heat surrounded me and I began to distract myself by bringing my hand to his face. Pressing my thumb against his lips tracing their outline the tip of his tongue snuck out to taste my skin. Pressing my thumb on the pad of his tongue I could feel him begin to suck. Short shallow strokes into him turned into long hard ones. Pulling him up by his hips I surprised him with my strength angling us differently so I could find his prostate. I prodded until I saw the sweat on his brow form and his eyes close at the sudden sensation he was feeling.

You could read all of them on his face. Each and every feeling. The stretch he was feeling the euphoria of the sweet spot. The lack of control he wasn't used to having. Arms flying trying to grip onto something that wasn't there trying to give himself a little bit of grounding. I wasn't having that. I liked him like this. Overwhelmed...Submissive...Desperate. My hand snaked around his throat squeezing just hard enough for him to know I was there but not enough to cut off his breathing entirely.

"Ni..nico..p..please can I.. I need.. please"

"Oh do you want to cum Will?"

"Yes!" He wailed hoping I could grant him release.

"Nope not yet. You haven't learned your lesson yet"

"But.. b..but... I can't.. almost.."

"Oh no you don't!"

I pulled out harshly leaving him whining at the loss. Feeling empty and so so close.

"Hands and knees. Now!" I ordered.

Turning at lightning speed he flipped and spread far enough that I could reach him. Getting on my knees I clawed at his backside trailing and digging my nails into his flesh almost to the point of drawing blood. I sheathed myself in him with a jolt to his body excepting the foreign feeling.

"Please! Oh my gods please Nico I.. I can't hold.."

"Can't hold what Will tell me!"

"I'm going to.. I need to.."

"I still don't hear the words Will"

"Nico I need to come please can I cum please please please!"

His desperate cries set me off inside him.

"Will oh..ahh..cum baby cum!"

I could feel him shudder his orgasm onto the cot below as I twitched and pulsed inside him riding us both through. Grabbing a blanket from the side of the cot he laid it on the white substance and turned over pulling me to him. Sprawling on top of him we basked in our after glow breathing heavy not touching or talking other than just me being on top of him.

"Well.. wow.. that happened.."

"Yeah.. I think that's the first time we defiled the infirmary."

"Well then.. looks like we will be doing that more often"

"Oh.. yeah..often.." 


	3. Apologies

**Promt by Kadydid476. Nico and Will are married and haven't spent enough time together recently. A fight breaks out only to forgiven with a sexy apology.**

 **-slapping**

 **-black lace panties**

 **-blood play**

 **Dont like don't read. I own nothing but plot.**

 **Apologies**

A lot of things were going wrong all at once. Will was working one hundred hour work weeks. I couldn't keep up with the work my father was throwing my way and for the love of all the gods why did he have to include paperwork! I needed an assistant. I keep waiting for a break for us to have a little alone time but the minute we start getting hot and heavy either his beeper goes off or I fall asleep in the middle due to exhaustion. I can tell you that Will was not happy about that. All this stress has been putting a lot of tension between us. Little things are setting us off. I made us dinner the other night and he didn't even look twice at the dishes... made me want to stick a spoon up his ass. I tried to get something going the other day while he was reading at his desk just to be shooed away because he needed to finish the article about a new procedure.

Between being tired and snappy I'm horny and have no way to release it except the shower. Things were not going well. I had half a mind to call his office and schedule him off without asking him but that would just piss him off more. Part of me thought he was seeing someone else. Their were a lot of really attractive nurses and doctors down at that hospital and my husband wasn't exactly ugly. Ok I'm exaggerating my husband is down right the most beautiful man in New York. So beautiful it was starting to piss me off that I wasn't able to touch him. We bought this amazing house and I have yet to fuck him on every surface of it.

If you took a black light to our old apartment in Brooklyn it would light up worse than Wills freckles when he's embarrassed. Not to mention the cabin at CHB. Don't even get me started on that cabin. We lost our virginity in that cabin and haven't been able to keep our hands to ourselves since. It was starting to get ridiculous how every little motion he made recently either made me want to bend him over without warning or stab him with a fork. Eleven years we have been together every time is better than the last. I don't think we have ever had bad sex. Everything was so natural with him. Whether we were soft and sensual or so rough we could barely look eachother in the eye afterward. Every time it was amazing.

Trust will do that. Trust will let you do things with a man that you wouldn't dream you would ever do.

"So what did you do today?"

"I captured a few run away souls and gave them to Orcus. What did you do?"

"Had a few emergencies today. I'm beat I thought I would pass out in the shower."

"To tired again I see" I thumb through the magazine I was reading on the couch as he leaned over the back of our couch.

"To tired for what?!"

"To spend a little time with me."

"Oh not this again! Nico I have to work! So do you. You are the one what wants kids soon and we have to save the money for the surrogate and the IVF and that shit is expensive even if I do know some people. Plus we have to give Reyna something for her trouble! "

"I know all of that! Oh course my father also offered to pay for it all but no you and your stupid pride won't let him!"

"I'm not taking your fathers money! We have talked about this! I don't want to owe the Lord of the underworld anything especially not for the birth of my children! What if he wants to just take one of them or something!"

"My dad wouldn't do that!"

"You don't know that Nico! There are stories of gods taking children as payment for things!"

"Not our children Will! Plus they would be his grandkids. Why would he take them he can see them whenever he wants!"

"Not the first one! We agreed the first one we are using my sperm! And I'm not taking chances with that. If we decide to have another and use your semen fine have your dad pay for it but not my child!"

"Our child! This would be our child! Or have you forgotten we are married? Cause honestly I don't feel like a husband lately I feel like a roommate that cooks and cleans for you with an occasional kiss"

"Nico.. nico I didn't mean" his voice softened at my last words. He knew he had hit a nerve and crossed a line.

My throat swelled with emotion. His child. Not our child. Yeah well if he wants to think like that maybe he should just do this on his own he doesn't need me obviously. I threw the magazine aside and bolted for the stairs. I could hear him following me trying to apologize.

"Nico I didn't mean that of course it would be our child not just mine. Baby I'm sorry. I'm just tired and stressed and I wasn't thinking and I didn't want to fight I swear!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you were thinking about YOUR child. Fuck the child isn't even born yet for Zeus sake!" I stomped into our room and started getting ready for bed. I stood infront of the mirror and took down my long hair. Locking myself on the bathroom I could hear him pacing as I did my nightly routine. I needed a hair cut it was getting past my shoulders again. Undressing I realized I was wearing a particular pair of underwear that I forgot about in the heat of our argument. A pair I thought might perk him up a bit. Part of me just wants to take them off because he doesn't deserve to see me in these. Another part of me wants to flaunt them and not touch him. I haven't worn this pair for a while... black lace thong. Will has a thing for women's underwear. I could take it or leave it.

Deciding on flaunting I walked out clad in only the underwear. Hair down flowing around my shoulders. Just a spritz of the cologne he loves. If he wants to fight then I'm fighting dirty. Will was sitting on the edge of our bed in pajama pants and no shirt and I could already sense that I could lose this battle if he came at me. They were these blue ones that matched his eyes and hung low of his hips. Eyes popped at me when I slinked out of the bathroom making sure to sway my hips a bit. Chest heaving at the sight of me I started picking up the room as if I didn't notice him. Bending over slowly gathering discarded clothing on the floor. I could see him white knuckle the comforter.

"Why are you wearing those?"

"Because I thought they would be nice to surprise you with if you decided to give me a little attention but since you insist on fighting and crossing lines I'm just going to wear them to bed."

"You know how I feel about that pair"

"Oh I do. And if you think for a second you are going to touch them you are sadly mistaken" letting go of all the clothes on my arms into the hamper.

"Nico baby I'm serious I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have but you did. If you think some shitty I'm sorry is going to fix it then you are very very wrong"

I could see the gears in his head working. Hmmm what was he planning?

I got into our bed and started putting lotion on my limbs in the slowest way possible. The pacing started again like he was working on some plan. Watching me the entire time with his lower lip locked in this teeth. Going into the bathroom I could hear the iris message ding. Closing the door he muffled his conversation with.. was that my dad? Was he talking to my dad? After a few minutes he came out with sweat on his brow. Taking his cell phone he called the speed dial.

"Yes hello is this daphne? Yes hey daphne it's Di Angelo. Yes I just need you to tell Dr. Green that I will be out for the rest of the week something came up with the family. Yeah. Yes. Just tell him I can be emailed but no personal calls and give my patients to My sister Kayla. Yeah Dr. Forester. Thank you Daphne." He disconnected the call.

"What the Fuck was all that Will?" I said in an aggravated voice... still applying the lotion.

"That was me taking a week off to catch up on sleep and to spend time with my neglected husband. I also called your dad to tell him you are not working this week either. Also... I told him if he wanted he could pay for half of the IVF.." he said shyly.

My mouth dropped. Part of me wants to throw him out the window for making decisions without me and the other wants to shove my tongue down his throat and fuck him senseless.

"So I don't have a say in any of this?"

"What do you want from me! You want attention Nico I'm giving it to you! You want your father involved in the creation of our first child I did that! What do you want!"

Getting on my knees hands on my hips in a very unmanly way now that I think of it... cross your arms look manlier when yelling! Damnit I still have the thong on! Fuck! I still look like a Fucking woman yelling at him. Whatever fine.

"I want you to show me some gods damned respect William! I want us to do this together as a team as fucking equals! I want.."

He attacked my mouth with a kiss in the middle of my rant and I pulled back and slapped him hard.

"Oh fuck you thinking you can get out of this by kissin..." his mouth back on mine. Once again pull back slap harder.

"Stop that shit I'm trying to..." grabbing the nape of my hair pulling my head back he whispered.

"Your losing steam and you know it. So why don't you shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I stick my dick in it"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He palmed my newly formed erection.

My knees shook. Fuck I'm losing.

"Let me apologize you stubborn little shit."

Pushing me backwards my body bounced off the bed. His head dove for my hips biting and sucking.

I lost.

Bucking up toward him I could feel his tongue trace my abs in a way I haven't felt in months. My dick twitching traitorously on his collarbone he mouthed at my abdomen dragging his nails along my thighs. Will loved feeling me under his hands. I was hairless and he loved the feeling of my smooth skin (it wasn't for looks hair just makes me feel dirty so I zapped that shit years ago... I made Will do his chest and back too). Hooking his thumbs in the underwear he mouthed my length through the material already wet at the expectation of his mouth.

It was rewarded with the expectation as he pulled at the fabric springing me free. This was an apology. The perfect apology. The roughness of his tongue along the head of my dick dragged a moan from my chest. Wet open mouthed kissed trailed my length as he peeled the thong off of me. Removing it entirely he went lower taking each one of my balls in his mouth giving each special attention. Swirling his tongue massaging into each of them with the slight sucking pressure. Left hand working my shaft as he pulled off and spit directly on my entrance swirling the rim of muscle with his thumb. Spitting again he shoved a finger in just to crook it upward and reattached his mouth to my sack.

I was in a triple assault. He was working all three of my pleasure centers. The only thing more he could have done was find a way to latch to my nipples but that was physically impossible. I couldn't keep my sounds down as he attacked me full force. My husband had a mouth and hands that just have been blessed by Aphrodite at some point. Holding onto the pillow above my head I was overwhelmed with sensation.

"Oh my gods Will I forgive you ok I forgive you just ugh..ah...ohhhh... Will... will I don't want to come yet please.. just... just take me please. "

Letting go of me he started taking off the pj pants as I grabbed the lube from my bedside and threw it down at him. Lathering up quickly he put my knees on his shoulders positioning himself to enter me. Pushing into me I relaxed around him letting him enter unhindered. Sliding in all the way to his hilt he leaned down to kiss me and I slapped him again.

"I said you could fuck me not kiss me now if you can make me cum before you do than I'll let you kiss me"

"Oh I can do that love. Do me a favor will you" he thrust into me hard.

"Oh fuck uh.. yeah what favor?"

"Slap me again."

SLAP!

THRUST

SLAP!

THRUST

We have had rough sex before but this was new. I liked it. I love discovering new kinks. Plus after 11 years keeping things fresh and exciting is important.

SLAP!

I drew blood on his lip that time and he just smiled and fucked me. I couldn't resist seeing the red liquid drop from lip onto my collar bone. He licked the drop and I grabbed his hair pulling his mouth to mine. The metallic flavor invaded my mouth. I had a thing for blood and Will knew it (I'm creepy ok). Licking every bit of it out of his mouth he continued to slam into me in a relentless rhythm that had me shaking trying to hold back my orgasm. I gave into the kiss I wasn't going to cum first.

"I can feel you getting close Nico. Go ahead and let go you know you want to. "

"Not a chance sunshine!"

I started to power bottom him back pushing against him pushing him deeper and deeper inside me. I heard him choke at my movement. Clawing his back we were going at eachother so hard we were going to end up breaking something. Either the bed or eachother. We have done both before.

Harder and faster his stamina was running out but so was mine I could barely hold back any longer.

Fuck!

I came hard pouring myself all other then both of us. Pulling out Will releases all over my stomach mixed his with mine.

Flopping down on top of me running our arousal between us we both tried to catch our breath. Kissing up my neck.. my jaw.. my cheek.. my lips. Slow languorous tongue play basking in our afterglow.

"I really am sorry Nico. I didn't mean it"

He said barely pulling away from my lips.

"I know baby I know you are."

"I'm going to spend all week making it up to you. Just like this."

"Oh is this going to be a week where we are naked the entire time only putting on clothes to answer the door for the delivery guy?"

"That's the plan. Turning naked Sunday into naked staycation."

"Oh I love that plan"

"Good cause you are not going to sleep tonight"

"I'm not?"

"Oh no.. I've got a few arounds of apologies locked and loaded for ya"

"I love apologies"

 ** _Please review ! Love hearing your comments_**


	4. You're my idiot

Another day another secret party at camp half blood. Everyone and their mom was meeting late tonight at the "party cabin." Turns out Mr.D kept a cabin by the lake and as long as you promised the enchanted door good old fashion debauchery it would let you in. Also it had properties that when you found yourself inside anything and everything you needed for said debauchery would automatically be found waiting for you. The cabin only worked once a month but ohh what time was had when the seven and friends found their way inside. This Fourth of July seemed to call on many of the campers.

While others got ready inside their respective cabins two love birds were having issues getting down to the party in one piece...

Nicos POV

"Seriously Will what the fuck! I haven't seen my dad in like six months and he's asking me to come to dinner! Us really you are invited! I don't see the big deal!"

"Big deal?! Big deal?! You didn't feel that Nico I did! I felt you fading on me the last time you traveled so far! I don't want to feel that again!"

"That was last summer I haven't traveled in over a year!"

"Lies! How did you get the happy meal I saw you with last week huh? You think i didn't figure that one out? I let it go but no I'm not letting this go."

"I didn't even fade at all! See my fingers are solid."

**flick Will in the ear.

"Owww! You know what if you want to be like this maybe you should go to the party alone."

"What!? Bullshit they are expecting us! "

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood for this side of you."

"Side of me! Side of me! What side are you referring to William? The side that chooses what he wants to do with his own powers? His own body?"

"Nico I'm not telling you what to do with your body.."

"Oh I'm cutting you off right there cause that's exactly what you are doing. You sir are telling me what I can and can't do with my body. Well if that's the case then I'm going to exercise my right to keep my body away from yours. You can sleep in your own damn cabin tonight! "

"No, Nico please we can talk about this. I don't want to sleep with those assholes! My siblings will do nothing but give me shit about it. They would know why I'm sleeping there!"

"Yeah well good! You deserve their wrath!"

"Wrath? A little dramatic arnt we?"

"Wow ok! Have fun in your bright ass cabin with your thousands of siblings!"

Nico marched right out of the cabin starting toward the party. Will followed him at his heels trying to plead with him the entire way. Heading down around he lake the cabin stood with the lights on inside and music blaring. Luckily for the campers the harpies were off of Fourth of July.

Before opening the door Nico took Wills hand and looked up at him.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still very pissed off! But there is no need to involve our friends in our personal life."

"Agreed."

Walking into the party together it seemed like he while camp was there. At the very least everyone who was 14 and up. Two solo cups full of a purple liquid found their way into Will and Nicos hands. Taking a sip Nico felt himself relax around the rim on the plastic cup. Whatever was in this... was amazing.

"You're here! I'm so happy to see you guys! Everyone is drinking that right now. My mom sent it over I'm not sure what it is but it's amazing!" Piper giggled at us.

Looking around the party several people were dancing while a large crowd was over to the right playing beer pong. Will and Nico decided that since they were fighting that a divide and conquer approach would work. Nico went to the left and Will to the right.

Lightening up a bit Nico was dancing with all the girls trying to show them a few moves he learned in the 30s. Hazel was sweaty and doing him the honor of being his partner since she was familiar with the moves as well. Stumbling around trying to get the moves down Piper and Annabeth landed on top of eachother in a fit of giggles.

Shouting and yelling started to the right around the beer pong table making everyone in the surrounding area grow quiet. Nico looked over to see Will pinned against the wall by one of the Ares kids. Nico made his way over to the crowd pulling the big brute off his boyfriend. Unfortunately

Will wasn't untouched the stupid ape had already planted a punch across his jaw and a few hits to the stomach. Nico climbed the mountain of the asshole that had his love in his hands wrapped his legs around his neck and swing around effectively flipping him over the beer omg table. Nico landed soundlessly while the other landed hard on his back covered in stale beer.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my boyfriend! "

"Stupid Faggot touched my ass!"

"Will would never do that!"

"Yeah I'm the one that touched your ass!" Yelled Austin.

"See! You got the wrong son of Apollo! Regardless I'm not to happy about your use of language. You need to apologize to Will."

"I'm not apologizing to no one. Especially not to some pink wearing sissy boy."

Nico was livid. Beyond livid. He was a new shade of red that didn't have a name he was so angry. Suddenly he moved toward the boy grabbing him by the shirt pulling him up Nico did something no one expected. Nico kissed the Ares boy right on the mouth. Like deep kiss got in there type kiss. Pulling away with a pop he shoved him away.

"How did that Taste? Good? Yeah that's how my boyfriends dick tastes. Hope you liked it."

Turning to the crowd people were cheering and clapping at the drama that had unfolded. Parting the crowd with his very aura Nico ran over to his injured boyfriend. Will was slumped on the floor with Kayla hovering over him trying to assess his wounds. Percy and Jason took it upon themselves to walk the Area kid back to his cabin...lets just say he was in a different condition than when he left.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Will why do you get yourself into this shit I swear you are a fucking idiot!" Snarled Kayla as she was resetting his jaw.

"Kayla! You may be his sister but he's my idiot! So back off!"

Helping Will to his feet he threw his arm over Nico.

"Your about to be really pissed I'm sorry."

"What?!"

The shadows danced around them clinging to their flesh and whirring in their ears like a wind tunnel. Both landing hard on the bed.

"I might be sick."

"Just stay still for second it will go away."

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause I didn't know how bad you were I didn't want you to have to walk up that huge hill to get you here."

"No I know why you did this why did you kiss him?"

"To make a point. He called you the F word. Anyone who says that gets a kiss so they can taste you on me. "

"Won't lie I taste great on you"

"Yes you do, how's the nausea?"

"Gone. So that's shadow traveling?"

"Yup. Wanna check me since you are so worried. Or are you to beaten up?"

"Nah Kayla fixed me before you pissed on her."

"I didn't piss on her!"

"You staked your claim and marked your territory by claiming I was your idiot."

"You are an idiot. You're just my idiot."

"You love me."

"Maybe."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm still mad at you too."

"Prove it"

"Don't think I won't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh yeah."

Will rolled on top of me. Taking my hand in his he pinned my wrists above my head. Soft lips reached mine in a slow yet intense dance of wills. Teeth grazed my lower lip as I noticed something hard digging into my leg. Wrapping my legs around his waist he pushed into me with our clothes still on with a delicious pressure. Biting my neck while he thrust hard on me a growl escaped his lips drawing an " ohhhh fuck..." from me.

I struggled in his grasp but his calloused hands had me trapped against the mattress. Adjusting his hands he held both of mine with one while the other made quick work of my belt and pants. Practically ripping off the bottom half of my clothing I felt his warm hand around my length. Bucking into him he squeezed, expertly stroking me as he had for so long. The only person that is allowed to touch me. Just him.

"Hands and knees.." he whispered low in my ear.

Complying I rolled over taking my shirt off. I heard him stripping his clothing off behind me. Fingers gripped my backside massaging and spreading me, giving him a full on look at me. It was a motion I found slightly humiliating... which is what I secretly liked about it. Suddenly I felt his mouth on my rim hot and wet. I jerked at the suddenness of act. Choking on words that wanted to come out. My head lolled forward hanging off my body trying to contain myself all the while failing miserably.

I sound of the lube uncapping itself made my knees shake. Fingers breached me making me melt into the blanket below me. On my stomach clutching the pillow, my legs still spread for him with my erection pressed between the bed and myself. Hovering over me I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and he wriggled his finger intrusively inside me. Snatching my hair quickly he pulled my head to the side so my neck was bared for him. Biting hard at the same time me crooked his finger I couldn't tell you what I said but it was a long string of dirty Italian.

Precum leaked from him dripping down my leg to my inner thigh. The warm wet sensation of it made me beg him for another finger. I need him in me and the faster he prepped me the sooner I would have it. Teeth grazed the cuff of my ear gliding the tip of his tongue along it.

"Oh i miei dèi mi fanno già cazzo!"

"English!"

"Just fuck me already!"

Slipping his fingers from me I granted him a whimper at the loss. Coating himself he pushed inside me non to gently.. exactly how I like it. Sure it burned and stung.. that's how I wanted it to feel. I like a little pain durning sex. Makes me feel it the next morning. Reminds me I'm human.. reminds he who made me feel that way... reminds me who had been there...Will.

Only Will.

Still laying flat I felt him thrust roughly into me. I stared losing sense of time with the sensation building inside me. All I could concentrate on was Will and his rhythm. Drawing him self up he brought me up with him. Sitting completely up he had held around the middle. My face buried in neck while my other arm swing around to hold myself in place he set the pace lifting me and thrusting me down into him hitting my sweet spot in an entirely new way.

Though his hands go close to me he never touched my length. Prolonging the treacherous bliss. Sweat poured off of us as we both climbed higher and higher.

"Will... will I can't last much longer."

I panted at him. Chanting his name over and over with every thrust. In almost machine gun speed he abused my prostate over and over until...WILL!

Clenching around him I sprayed all over my chest and abdomen. Throwing me forward back in my hands and knees he gripped my hips pounding into me. It was to much. Will hadn't cum yet and I was already starting to reharden. In a punishing pace he slammed into me recklessly. Harder than he had ever taken me or I him. With surprise to me I could feel me building again. I was dizzy with sensation. Flailing around I'm sure it looked like Will was fucking a rag doll. I tried to meet his thrusts but was unable to keep up. Blinded with another orgasm I finally felt him become erratic and release himself inside me. Both of us collapsed next to eachother out of breath.

"I... I came twice."

"You did?"

"Yeah .. I've never .. over never done that before."

"Wow well uh yeah well.. that's what you get for calling me an idiot."

"I'm calling you an idiot every day if that's what I get."

"Are you still mad at me"

"No not really. But you have to stop with the whole no shadow travel thing."

"Yeah I know. Ok you can travel without worry from me. If and only if you promise I'm with you or you come straight to me to check on you. And you have to carry ambrosia on you."

"You know what... yeah ok I accept those terms."

"Good. Now pass me the ambrosia off the side table."

"Why?"

"Cause we just had really rough sex and I fucked you through two orgasms and I still have a broken rib or two."

"What! Will you said Kayla took care of you!"

"Yeah my jaw but not where he punched me."

"Did you really just fuck me with broken ribs? Are you stupid?"

"Yeah I'm an idiot. But I'm your idiot."


	5. The yellow collar

**Someone wanted a collar story. Enjoy!**

 **The Yellow Collar.**

Nico was finally recovered from fading. Will Solace his loving boyfriend was still very mad that Nico over did his shadow traveling once again, trying to get them Chinese food from China. Especially since not two days before he had traveled both of them to Texas to visit Wills family. They had bought their first home in Long Island and Wills family wanted to give them a few things for their new house.

Nico only faded at his finger tips but that didn't stop Will from reacting badly. Nico had been craving Wills touch for a few days only to be met with him being brushed off and avoided. The silent treatment... Nicos worst enemy! Nico decided it was time to play a little dirty to get his big strong boyfriend to relent.

After Wills shift at work Nico could hear him showering upstairs. Dressing quickly Nico put himself in the perfect position for forgiveness. On his knees.

The water switched off and Will emerged from the bathroom soak and wet with just a towel around his waist. Walking into a very erotic sight inside their master bedroom. Nico had found Wills favorite collar, the yellow vinyl with black metal spikes. Also he adorned himself in matching yellow lace panties that fit his perfect pert cheeks. Nico was positioned on the floor heels tucked under him with palms flat on this thighs looking down to the floor awaiting Wills command.

"Oh I guess someone wants to apologize finally?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and you found my favorite collar? The one you are not fond of. The one that's to bright for you?"

"It's masters favorite. I want to please master."

"Well my dirty little play thing has been very bad. Are you ready to be a good boy now?"

"Yes master."

Will sat on the edge of the bed towel still draped around his midsection.

"Come pet tell me how sorry you are!" Will said in a stern yet lust laced voice.

Crawling over to him on his hands and knees Nico never looked up afraid to catch Wills eyes. Master didn't like to be challenged with eye contact while his dirty boy was collared. Remaining on his knees he laid his head in his masters lap.

"Master I'm sorry for not heeding your warning. I shouldn't have traveled so soon after the visit to Texas. "

"What do you think I should do with you?"

"I would like you to punish me sir."

"Well since you have made such a lavish display and I want nothing more than to tear off those lace panties, I think punishment can be arranged. "

Pulling Nico by his collar he positioned him on the end of the bed. Hands flat on the bed and head down. Bent over with his legs parted for full visual effect. Will dropped his towel to go over to the closet where the toys were kept. Pulling a few favorites out he lined them up in order on the ottoman and placed it next to the bed within reach.

"Tonight pet we are going to do a few different punishments. If you behave and except these punishments then you shall be rewarded and forgiven in full. Do you except these terms?"

"Yes master."

"Let's get started then."

Pulling the panties down only below the crease of where Nicos ass met his thigh Will began to lube his ass crack, circling the rim with his nimble fingers. Lining the walls of Nicos rim he began to stretch and scissor Nico quickly preparing him for something much bigger. Without a word Will slid a tear shaped plug about the size of a small plumb deep in Nicos ass. The stretch caused Nico to moan and rut against the edge of he mattress.

SMACK!

"No moving! You may make whatever noise you wish but you will stay still."

"Yes master. I apologize master."

"Good boy."

There was a switch on the bottom of the plug that gave a low vibrating setting that was just enough to stimulate but not nearly strong enough to fully grant pleasure. Will switched it on.

"Oh.. you are using that one."

"Yes I am. And it seems your feet don't want to stay out so I'm just going to have to fix that. "

Rummaging once again Will found the spreader bar. Clicking it three times, a foot for every click. Cuffing Nicos ankles his leaking erection slipped from the mattress. Eyeing Wills favorite play thing he decided that it was leaking a bit to much. Taking the silicone rings he placed on the ottoman he trapped both Nicos erection and sack. A ring for each one.

"I need one more item I'll be right back."

Nico heard Will run down the stairs. The strain of the bar was making his legs burn as he gripped the mattress. The stretch of the plug was pulsing his inner walls as it had done so many times before. The feeling was both painful and heavenly. Nico began to pant at the anticipation of his series of punishments and reward. A sheen of sweat broke over his olive toned skin causing strands of his inky black hair to stick to his forehead.

Will returns quickly with a bowl of something hard yet slippery... ice.

Will and Nico had those ice trays that were made for water bottles... Nico knew where this would eventually go.

Setting the bowl down Will picked up a beautiful red suede flogger he had bought right before they moved in. Still never used. That would change in just a few seconds.

"Pet?"

"Yes master?"

"I'm going to need you to count these out."

"Yes master."

Will didn't like to hit the same place over and over. Will was more of a spread the pain out kind of guy.

THWAP! Right across the left calf.

"One sir!"

THWAP! Right thigh.

"Two sir!"

THWAP! Across the lower back making the Plug shift.

"Oh.. ahhh Three sir!"

Will continued his ministrations across Nicos body leaving his ass for the very last. In a finale of quick and sharp strokes most of them hitting the plug in some way, Nicos ass was a beautiful shade of pink with just a touch of heat. This confined length was turning purple with its constrain. A final blow right down the center hitting the plug full force.

"Twenty! Oh gods twenty."

Nico was soaked in sweat now. A puddle was forming where his head was. He wasn't sure how much was sweat and how much was drool.

Twisting the plug from side to side Will enjoyed hearing Nico cry in choked pleasure filled sobs at his movements. Pulling the plug out obscenely slow, Will watched how it pulled at Nicos rim causing a beautiful gape. Tossing it to the side still vibrating he reached for the ice. Trailing the cylindrical cube down his lovers spine he used his other still lubed fingers to penetrate. Due to the stretch of the plug Willow as able to fit three fingers in at once.

"You know pet I can't hear you. I guess I'm not punishing you severely enough."

"Yes master you are."

"No I think that it's not enough."

Trailing the cube around Nicos member Will finally found the sounds he was looking for. A string of Italian obscenities rolled out of his pets mouth staining the air with its desperation.

"Will please ... I... i yellow please."

Nico called yellow.

Will threw the ice cube to the side. Instead he decided to crook his fingers and rock his hand at machine gun speed against Nicos prostate.

"Ahhhh..uggggh I'm... im close master. "

Will removed his fingers causing his pet to whimper and whine at the loss. Lubing his more than average length Will started teasing Nicos hole around the ring of stretched muscle.

"You have done well. Only called a safe word once. You seem genuinely sorry for what you did."

"I am master I'm very very sorry."

"What's shall your reward be pet?"

"You master always you."

"How far gone are you pet?"

"Um.. half way.. maybe a little more."

"Good. Let's finish you."

Will slammed his length inside Nico at the last word. Snatching his long black hair that was absolution soaked, he brought his other arm around his torso clamping on his neck. Drilling into his lover with an unforgiving rhythm all he could do was cry and sob at every hit.

"Master the rings! Please!"

Letting go of his hair he pulled the silicone rings off Nicos balls and shaft. Recovering his member with the yellow lace. Will loved seeing Nico in cum stained panties. Returning back to snapping his hips ruthlessly Will fisted Nicos hair so hard he was pressing his face into the comforter.

"Master please may I come! Please! I.. uhhh... ahhh. I can't hold on anymore please!" Nico sobbed.

"Yes Pet go ahead." Will panted.

A river erupted from Nico dripping and seeping though the lace thick and white.

"On your knees pet."

Nico didn't hesitate just slumped to the floor sitting on his heels in a practiced motion that was as natural as breathing. Thick ropes of white splashed his face. Drips running down his neck over the collar and congealing in his hair. It only just missed his eyes but covered his lips thick enough for him to string them between his swollen lips. Once Will had pumped every drop from him he took the sight of his boyfriend in. Pink in places, swollen lips from kissing and biting, wetness slick down his thighs, the vacant expression of pure subspace on his face which was of course completely cum covered.

Beautiful.

Grabbing a pillow from the closet Will leaned Nico to lay down on the floor.

"Just stay here ok, you did so good baby. I'm just going to run you a bath."

Heading into the bathroom Will filled the large obsidian tub full of hot water. Mixing in lavender and orange oils. Coming back in the room Will picked Nicos semi conscious form off the floor and carried him to the tub. Setting him on the edge of the tub he wiped away his face. Discarded the yellow panties and removed the collar. Lowering him gently in Will began to wash his lovers body. Slow and gentle he ragged over his skin and massaged shampoo and condintioner into his hair.

Stepping out of the tub barely able to stand, Nico relished the feeling of Will towel drying his body. Sitting him on the toilet he dried his hair and brushed it out wordlessly. Continuing the after care he grabbed the arnica cream off the counter and carried him into the bedroom laying him on his stomach. Spreading the cream over the pink welts on the small frame Will heals Nico with his hands and his words.

"Oh baby you did so good. You are so beautiful. I'm sorry I freaked out the way I did you didn't deserve that you were just trying to be sweet. I love you so much Nico I just get worried. This whole display tonight was so amazing. We haven't done a good scene in almost a year. You are so good to me."

"I love you Will."

Will stopping massaging bringing Nico close to his chest wrapping his arms around him. Taking Nicos hand he placed it over his beating heart.

"You feel that?"

"Yes." Nico breathed.

"That's for you. That eats for you and you alone. Without you it doesn't have a reason to beat. That's why I get scared when you fade. I can't keep this beating if your not around."

Nico teared up. Kissing Wills chest he felt safe and loved. He felt whole.


	6. Will fucked up

**Roughest story to date. Prompt by SamandDeanloveme2354. Caning, cum play,BDSM, prostate play, cock cages, orgasm denial, humiliation and crying fetishes. Don't like don't read.**

 **Will fucked up**

Will has been bad and he knows it.

Nico was plotting how to fix this.. fix them. Walking in on Wills tutor sticking his tongue down his fiancées throat wasn't the best day he has ever had. Will of course was just caught up in the moment. He didn't know his tutor was going to kiss him and the pure shock of it all took him by surprise. Kissing back was the mistake.

Of course Will would never cheat, at least not on purpose. No one could please Will like Nico did. It's not that they haven't slept with other people it's just they usually do that together. With permission! Will was Nicos Dom for crying out loud! Permission was necessary!

"Will."

"I'm so sorry! You haven't even looked my way in days and I'm going nuts over here babe! Please, how can we move past this?"

"Meet me in the room in 10 minutes. I expect you naked and kneeling."

Will was silent. A quick nod of the head was all he could muster. Nico had never Dommed him before. This was his way of punishing Will. Taking away his power if just for a single scene. Knowing he deserved it he went to their play room to disrobe and kneel. This was humiliating, but I guess that was the point.

The room was cold. Will hated the cold. Kneeling in the middle of the room he could feel his heavy length touch the cold surface.

"I know you are not used to this. I'm usually the one kneeling for you. Taking orders and allowing you to take my body. Pushing my limits. Well today sweetheart you must the one that is punished and pushed to your limits. Tell me what you have done. Name your transgression!"

Nico was behind him. He still hasn't seen him, just heard the hurt voice.

"I kissed an other without permission."

"Yes you did. Though I'm your Sub you still belong to me and only me. This was a mistake on your part and today you shall be punished. "

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad you remembered your manners. Come with me to the stump."

Standing Will went over the the stump in the corner. It was just a plain large log but it had chained cuffs screwed into it. Cuffing himself to it he leaned over on it with his forearms.

"You may call a safe word of its to much, I am going to suggest that you don't. This is the deal. You take this punishment without a safeword and you will be forgiven. If you safeword we shall stop and resume your aftercare. But then we we will continue the next day. So safeword and this will continue until you can get through a whole scene without one. Make it through and you shall be forgiven for everything."

"Shall we use the normal green, red, and yellow ?"

CRACK!

A bamboo cane slapped the back of Will thighs.

"Manners!"

"I'm sorry! Are we using green, yellow, and red as the safewords sir!"

"That's better. You stay still now while I prepare the first of your punishments of today."

Taking a few items from their stash Will felt Nico strap on a cock cage. It was meant for Nico so it was much to small for Will. Nico was well endowed but Will was more so. The hard plastic was uncomfortable. Will wasnt even hard yet and it chaffed.

"First you Will take ten with the cane. Understand?"

"Yes sir, would you like me to count them out?"

"No."

The beating was brutal. Tears streamed down Wills face as he took every lash. Pain screamed through his body. Nico never hit the same place twice, he liked to spread it out it seems. All ten taken without the safeword.

"Good you shall be rewarded. Look up at me."

Doing so showing him wet cheeks. Gloriously naked. Pulling his foreskin back from his length he began to rub himself vigorously. With a small moan he ejaculated onto Wills face. Cum splashed covering his face and hair.

"You have been rewarded with my seed. Now it's like you were crying part of me out of your eyes. I like that. I may do it again. Do not wipe your face you shall wear my seed on your body anywhere I decide to put it."

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

The feeling on Nico on his face made him clench in pain as his erection grew into the cock cage.

"Next punishment will be orgasm denial. You must endure this for ten minutes. You may not cum."

"Yes sir."

Still bent over the stump Nico started prepping Wills hole. Slick fingers invaded him massaging the inner walls and around the rim. Will missed this feeling. As a reward he would allow Nico to top when he was being especially good. Something hard yet soft entered him, vibrating. The special prostate stimulator with realistic skin started to make Wills body tremble and leak. Not just from his length through the cage but from his eyes. The beating paired with the stimulation was overwhelming. The worst part is that he had put Nico through all of this before. Their rule was never put your Sub through anything you wouldn't do yourself. Will had done these things to Nico. Maybe never in this order, but had done them.

It took everything Will had not to cum. Nico was moving the toy in and out in silence. Fingers playing with his sack in a way only Nico could with his skilled and nimble fingers. Leaning over Wills back Nico began the dirty talk to make the task all the much harder.

" This is what happens to sluts that don't ask permission."

"Yes sir."

"Does the toy feel good slut?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a slut!"

"I can't hear you! Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a slut, your slut! A dirty slut for just you!"

Wills member was in pain with both how hard he was and how confined. That didn't stop him from wanting to cum at any moment as he shouted the obscenities at his Dom.

Ten minutes was up and Will had passed.

"As a reward I will release the cage for being such a good boy."

"Thank you sir!"

Taking the cage off was like heaven. Pre cum slicked Wills inner thighs leaving dried drip lines down his legs. Nico uncuffed Will from the stump and brought him to his knees in front of him.

"Suck me slut. Make me cum. You have 2 minutes."

Will began to envelope Nico into his mouth in a fowl swoop. Taking his length to the root Nico began to buck into Wills mouth causing him to choke and gag on purpose. Tears leaking down once more. Face still cum covered.

"Do you hate choking slut? You choking will make me cum faster and you have thirty seconds left or I'll punish you again."

Will choked himself while sucking his lovers cock harder than he ever had.

"You lost my little slut. You couldn't make me cum in two minutes. Get on your hands and knees. "

Doing so Will had spit dripping off his chin amongst all the rest of the bodily fluids. Still slightly slick from the toy he felt Nico sheath himself inside Wills ass quick and hard. No room for adjustment. Pulling Will long curly hair back he held him by the fringe fucking at a rabbit like speed.

"You deserve all of this. You actually deserve more. But you have been a good slut. You may cum."

Will shot ropes of pearls all over the floor beneath him untouched. Nico still jackhammering away swiped the cum off the floor and rubbed it on Wills face. Smearing it with his own. Will was so relived from the orgasm that he cried for the third time.

"I love seeing you cry. Reminds me of how human you really are. I'm not even close to cumming. I cheated. I rubbed some of that lidocaine lube on me. I'm going to be fucking you for a while. You may cum as often as you can. Just know that every load you shoot is going in your mouth or on your face. I might even take it in my mouth and spit it on you or in you."

Will shuttered in the most delicious way at the threat.

Nico rammed into Will in more than 7 positions for two hours before he finally came. Will on the other hand came 4 times and one was dry. With his cry of bliss Nico pulled out of Will and shoved his cock on his sluts wanting mouth, filling him with salty arousal to swallow. Will collapsed on the floor.

In a lull of subspace, something that he hadn't experienced in years Will couldn't think. Just laid there drooling and dripping on the floor. Will couldn't remember what happened after that. When he finally came to he was washed and dressed in comfy PJs. Nico was spooning soup into his mouth.

"Welcome back baby."

"Hey! So am I forgiven?"

"Yes baby you did so well. Fully forgiven."

"I really am sorry."

"Oh I know. If you weren't then you would have never allowed that scene but man it was wonderful seeing you like that. I can't wait til you fuck up again."

Will laughed and kissed Nico chastely.

"Ti amo Niccolo."

"I love you to William."

 **Review and send me love**


	7. The desk

**Ok a prompt from Katydid89 wants "a threesome with Nico Will and Annabeth on a desk." Here we go lol**

 **The Desk**

I was under a mountain of paper work since the last capture the flag game. Then No Maming rule apparently was forgotten in all the ruckus, it was bad enough healing everyone! Now I had to file and copy everything for records and Kayla took off without so much as a word tonight. Nico was trying to be helpful but honestly he was just curled up on the side of my desk pretending to be a cat swatting at my papers.

"Maybe if you do the copies this will go by faster?"

"I can't the copier is in English."

"You speak English!"

Nico winked at me.

Fuck him and his winks, he knows what that does to me. Elongating his body he stretched out along my desk showing the thin strip of skin that separated his shirt and skinny jeans. Prominent jutting hip bones peeked at me. It didn't help that he just got beautiful black roses tattooed on them. The horned vines on them creeped up his sides and down his... yeah I really loved the tattoos.

"I think you should take a break or call it a night. It's almost 11 and I'm getting... impatient."

"I can see that. You are practically throwing your self at me right now."

"Oh Doctor Solace heal me." He said in his best southern bell impression, wrist fanned over his forehead. Part of me, a large part of me was super turned on. Another part was hating him for mocking my southern accent. The larger part won. Grabbing his ankles I pulled him toward me. Setting both his feet on either of my chair arms as he scooted closer. Long fingers laced in my curls as he kissed me. Nico tasted like chocolate and black currents today. I couldn't get enough of him. Part of me wondered if I liked Nico so much because he was a boy or because he was a boy that reminded me of a girl. Delicate features of his face and Lithe body made Nico rather femme looking.

Angelic.

I've always had a thing for androgyny. From the round plumpness of his ass to the feminine bow of his lips, Nico would put most girls to shame if he wore makeup and donned a dress. Hmmmm I might have to talk to him about that later...Nico liked women's clothing after all. In fact I believe he is wearing a black Gstring at this very moment if my hands are feeling what I think they are.

"Are you wearing panties right now?"

"Maybe."

"Any reason?"

"Well I know you like them and I like the way they make me feel. It's both taboo and empowering at the same time. And it's also more comfortable to wear with skinny jeans."

"Makes sense... stop talking."

Capturing his lips in mine again, I began to undo his belt in a very practiced motion. Fingers grasping the hem of his jeans I slowly worked them off his hips. That Gstring was all I needed to see to make me hard as steel. Nico fit it so beautifully. Nico also had an aversion to body hair so lingerie was always flawless on him. Taking his shirt off in a swift motion he threw it across the room covering the copier.

"Look at you so lewdly on display for me."

"I was feeling froggy. Thought I'd jump you."

"I think my puns are rubbing off on you."

"Yeah well if you don't start rubbing something I'm going to walk outside like this and find someone else to rub."

Digging my nails into his milky hips at that last remark, I bit his stomach. Catching both of us off guard the door swung open to reveal Annabeth.

I froze still hanging on to Nico. Nico was looking over his shoulder at her. Annabeth of course was still at the door wide eyed and not moving.

"Um Annabeth? Can you either join in or leave because it's really awkward with you just standing like a statue with the door open for the world to see."

That swung my head around! Did Nico really just say that! Closing and locking the door Annabeth stood with her back against it.

"Were you serious about the joining part?" She said in a breathless voice.

"Yes I was. Wills bisexual and I'm curious so if you arnt going to leave than get over here!"

I was still stunned. I didn't know what to say. Nico detached himself from me swinging his hips as he walked towards her. I didn't notice til now but the ass of Nicos panties had red rhinestones in the shape of a heart right where is hole would be. Leaning into Anna he played with her hair.

"Ok Chase if we are going to do this you must know that Will here is Daddy. He is in control ok?"

"Ok" she squeaked.

"Wait what about Percy?!" I almost yelled.

"Percy spent weeks on that island with Calypso doing gods knows what. That and I caught him kissing one of the Aphrodite girls last week. I only agreed to forgive him if I could get one liason myself. I pick this!"

"Good choice Annabeth, Will is an amazing lover when his mouth isn't agape with shock. Will shut your mouth! "

"Are you ok with this? Seriously Nico I need an ok."

"Yes it's Ok! I'm giving you a green light. I know you have been getting the girl itch and I'm willing to let you scratch it as long as I'm a part of it."

"Well then... Annabeth?"

"Yes! Yes I want this. I never do anything without thinking and I just... I just don't want to think right now."

"Ok then strip. I want both of you just in your panties now."

Taking off her clothes Nico made a bit of a show helping her. Soft touches and little kisses to her body as they removed the offending clothing.

Annabeth was clad in just her own panties now. Blue ones, blue ones meant for Percy. Percy wasn't going to see them tonight. In fact he may never see them again, I may take them as a trophy.

"Both of you, over the desk palms down." I ordered.

Both slinking to my desk the laid themselves before me bent over. Taking my shirt and shorts off I made my way toward what would be the best night of my teenage life. Best of both worlds. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this, but I will do it over and over again if this was my prize. I ran both my hands up both their spines. Skin both smooth and hot with anticipation. The flush was miraculous. Toying with their underwear I felt them both squirm at my touch. I loved it.

"Pull them down. Not all the way, just under the cheeks."

Obeying me the thrill of dominance roiled through me. I had two now.. this was going to be fun. Double the thrill. Reaching into my desk drawer I found the lube. Bathing my fingers in my right hand in it I reached for Nicos entrance. With my left hand I reached for Annabeths. As I thought, I didn't need lube for her. Soaking wet already she spread her legs a little wider for me. Working both of them in sync, the little whimpers and whines were driving me wild making my already tented underwear stand firm.

Grabbing the chair with my foot I brought it over so I could sit while playing with my toys. The sitting position allowed me to add another finger to both and put much more force behind my movements. Rolling the chair I had my mouth join my fingers to my left. Annabeth must have never had a rim job before because she was gasping for air in surprise. I saw her reach for Nicos hand. Nicos face was bliss when I eyed over Annabeths cheek. Eyes fluttering while sneaking looks at Annabeths face as I pleased her.

"He's good right?" Nico whispered.

"A-amazing! You get this all the time?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fucking jealousssssaaaahhhhh"

Annabeth came like a waterfall. Hitting the spot inside her she squirted all over my chest. As it hit me a spurt of Precum stained my briefs. I love Nico, but I missed making someone cum like that.

Slapping her ass I made her get to her knees. Motion for Nico to join us I had him sit on my knee. Annabeth and Nico were being good. Keeping their underwear right where I wanted. There was nothing sexier to me than panties that were half on half off. Nico was leaking down his erection.

"Anna I want you to blow Nico and me."

Storm gray eyes were big and pleading as she drew nearer to get ahold of both of us. Lips pink and full engulfed my boyfriends length, cleaning the spillage from my fingers inside him. Pulling his hair hard by the nape I made sure he watched her.

"You like watching her?"

"Yes." He breathed.

"How does her mouth feel?"

"It's warm. Her tongue works better than yours." I yanked him hard for that one.

"Getting cheeky are we?"

"Hey if I lied you would know."

That's true.

"How does it feel have a girl suck you off baby?"

"Its its...different. I like it cause you are watching. Because it pleases you. "

"It pleases me a lot."

Annabeth switched cocks. Taking me to the hilt on one swift motion, it was a wonder to watch her. No gag reflex. Nico was right, her tongue was a miracle.

"Nico touch yourself while watching her suck me."

Grabbing his member he began to stroke.

"You are doing so good Annabeth you are such a good girl." I petted her hair. The way she picked up pace and movement at my words made me wonder if she had a praise kink. Wait.. she's a child of Athena of course she has a praise kink. Looking down I could see a small puddle forming below her. The very act of putting Nico and I in her mouth was a turn on for her.

"Nico get the condoms out of the drawer."

Nico used one hand to find the box of condoms, the other never leaving his dick. Nico was such a good listener, never abandoning an order. Handing me the box I took two out. Nico gave me a strange look.

"One for me and one for you."

"You mean?"

"Yeah I know you have never topped before, but I think today is a good day to try it. We are going to double Ms. Chase here over the desk. Give her.. what did she call it? A liaison was it?"

She nodded with me dick still in her mouth. It was adorable.

"Give her a liaison to remember."

Pulling her off of me I motioned for her to sit on the edge of the desk.

Placing the condom on Nico I could feel him shaking.

"You will do fine baby. I can wait to feel you next to me, rubbing against me from inside of her." My words shook him harder and he twitched in excitement.

"Anna get up. Nico sit on the desk." Both obeying, I kissed Anna chastely. Picking her up by the bottoms of her thighs I began to lower her on to Nicos erection. Anna was so wet she made a squelching noise as she lowered. I lined my self up next to Nico and squeezed my way in next to him. It wasn't hard with her arousal pooling everywhere. I did most of the work still holding her thighs. Lifting her up and down on Nico and I.

The screams and moans that emitted from both of them were worth all the heavy lifting. Leaning over her shoulder I kissed my boyfriend passionately for giving me this gift. Annabeth came again soaking Nicos lap. The feeling of it running down his legs set him off as he came hard. I could feel his cock twitch and pulse beside mine. Lifting her off of him knowing how sensitive he was after orgasm I wrapped her legs around me and let her ride me standing. I could feel Nico scratching down her back, his mouth leaving pink and purple roses for Percy to find later. Gripping my hair hard she came again and in turn setting me off with feeling of her clenching and pulsing.

Laying her down on the desk quickly I sat back in the chair out of breath. Nico was smirking at me while removing his own condom. A knock at the door and Percy's voice pulled us from our afterglow. Nico and I were panicking while Annabeth just laughed still naked on the desk.

"Let him in. I promise he won't kill you."

Nico pulled his panties up and went to unlock the door. I quickly pulled my briefs on as I saw his dark outline came into the doorway.

"It reeks of sex in here seriously Will couldn't you guys do this in Nicos cab... Anna!"

"Hi Percy" she said cheerfully from the desk. Laying flat her breasts billowed upward toward her face as she stayed calm looking at her boyfriend take in what had happened.

Percy figured it all out pretty quick for someone who tended to be dense.

"Nico are you in girls underwear?"

"Yeah.. Will likes them..."

"You know Anna you could have atleast let me watch. "

At that the three of us broke out in hysterical giggles.

Oh Percy what are we going to do with you.

review!


	8. Black Silk

**Someone Inboxed me for Genderplay! Enjoy kiddos!**

 **Black Silk**

I was getting ready in the mirror. Will and I were trying something new tonight. Since Will is bisexual and I'm not exactly ready to bring a girl into our bedroom for some additional fun, I thought maybe a little gender play might be in order. Especially since he's not expecting it...

After many a YouTube tutorial and trial and error I think I may just pull this off. An embarrassing shopping trip with Jason and some tips from the Aphrodite cabin had me all a buzz for tonight. I'm not sure I should have let Jason pick out the underwear but he claimed that's what men liked on their women so I conceded. Don't get me wrong I'm still going to be me, everything is black. I even went as far as to buy a Water bra. I also wanted it to be true to me so I bought stuff that resembled the underwear from my own time period. So here I was in the mirror of the Hades cabin, decked out in black silk bra and panties with a garterbelt. I chose black fishnet thigh highs that made my legs feel absolutely flawless.

I stared at myself. My lithe frame and delicate features were actually not far off from femme. I didn't have a huge Adam's apple, my eyes were big and dark and lined perfectly setting off the smokey eyeshadow. I plucked an arch into my brows and stained my lips in blood red. As nervous as I was, I was actually really into this. I loved the feeling of the lingerie. Male underwear was so simple and plain. This was luxury sexiness and I was ready to embrace it. I never told anyone but I actually have my belly button pierced. I bought a cute bar with a diamond skull that dangled down above my panties. Body fully shaved and smooth I was ready to put on the dress and shoes that went with the outfit.

A skin tight black leather dress hugged my body. A simple sweetheart neckline that looked good on my small chest, gave me a small illusion of breasts. I didn't even need a waist cincher with the way the dress was cut. The lines gave me hips and came down to right below my stockings. I shouldn't bend over in this. The black shoes were strapped and studded, adding about 4 inches of height. Tonight I wouldn't have to tiptoe to kiss my sexy man. Adorning my ears with small diamond studs, they glistened against my inky black hair that was now straightened and long almost reaching my shoulders. Yes I think Will is going to love this. I was meeting him at a fancy restaurant in the city that Hades himself picked out.. and paid for. Dad also pitched in for a room for us after since my birthday had just passed.

Finding the shadows around me I quickly grabbed a small purse that matched and headed for my big date night.

Seeing Will waiting for me in the foyer of the restaurant almost took my breath away. Dressed in beautiful blues and charcoal pants, hair in perfect curls styled professionally. We didn't get fancy nights like this often so when we did we went all out. I guess tonight I went farther than usual. Turning to face me he looked right past me.

Will didn't know it was me!

Walking up to him I tapped his shoulder and cleared my throat.

"Hello can I help... NICO!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh ummm... wow ugh you look..."

"Oh my gods you hate it!"

"NO! NO! I don't I... I'm just thinking I want to skip dinner and do that nastiest shit I can think of to you."

"Is it because you actually like it or because you are embarrassed that I'm dressed like this?"

"No I'm not embarrassed I'm.. so fucking hard right now."

I blushed at his words.

"Well I'm a lady tonight so you need to take me to dinner before I let you have dessert."

"A lady... as in... are you Nicole tonight?"

"That sounds good. You may call me Nico or Nicole. Regardless I'm the girl of your dreams tonight so treat me like you would of you were actually with a girl."

"Yes ma'am."

I got chills at the ma'am. In his southern drawl it made shiver.

The meal was decadent and Will was a gentleman that I had yet to meet before. Pulling out chairs and taking control. Ordering for me and feeding me off his fork.

"You look ravishing. Seriously. In fact I don't think anyone here has actually caught on. You are so beautiful. Angelically beautiful. "

"Well I'm a classy lady Will. Of course I would get all gussied up."

"I love that you just used the word Gussy."

I giggled at him. It was amazing, wearing these clothes gave me a new confidence I never had before. I found myself doing things as a woman would. My gestures and even my tone of voice changed. Will was eating it up.

"Well that was a great dinner my love but I'm pretty desperate for dessert."

I clenched my thighs and wiggled in my seat at the husky low tone he was using. I've never heard his voice so lust laced.

"Check please!"

Stumbling in the door of the hotel room we were attached at the mouth. Blindly making our way through the room. I tossed my purse to the bed as he grabbed at my ass, inching my dress up.

"Oh you are such a bad girl. Why do I think you have the sluttiest underwear on right now?"

"I don't know, does a garter belt and black panties count as slutty."

A visceral growl ripped from his chest.

Pushing him onto the end of the bed I straddled his lap, feeling my shoes fall off my feet.

"Get on your knees like a good girl. I was to see that lipstick on my cock."

I moaned at his dirty words. Will wasn't much of a dirty talker with me but with Nicole... looks like he was going to show me how big of a potty mouth he could be. Settling on my knees infront of him, he began to undo his pants bringing his hard cock out for display. I latched my lips on his tip. Hot and twitching in my mouth I sucked down his length working my lips obscenely. Smearing the lipstick as I went. Grabbing my hair he forced himself further down my throat.

"That's right choke on me bitch."

Precum leaked into my panties. Gods I may get off just hearing him dirty talk me. Sloppy and wet, a string of saliva still connected Wills dick to my mouth. Pushing me off him slightly he ordered me to strip. Standing I unzipped the dress slowly, slipping the leather dress down my body very deliberately. Bending over in front of him as I pulled the fabric down off my legs. Full view of the garters and panties for his eyes. I could hear his breath change to pants. Warm fingers grazed my backside. I held back the moan from the pressure.

Still bent over as he took in the sight of me I felt his fingers loop into my garter straps pulling me closer to him at the edge of the bed.

"Stay bent over. Be my good girl."

Ffffuuuuucckkkkkk.

Hands roamed my legs, trailing over the texture of the fishnet. Lips kissed the backs of my thighs. The vibrations of his moans resonated deep in my gut, rushing adrenaline through my body. The uncomfortable stance was suddenly easy and enjoyable. Running his nose up and down my backside over the black silk, I felt his teeth graze my skin pulling the silk toward the enter. Grabbing my ankles harder as I felt his wet tongue slither across my entrance.

"Fuck! Will!"

"What is it baby girl? What do you want?"

"Please" I shuttered.

"Please what Nikki?"

"Eat me please!"

"Oh that's what I wanted to hear. You beg so beautifully."

An assault rained down on my body. Utter bliss coursed inside me as I felt his tongue prod and lash inside me. Bruising my thighs with big purple flowers that I would cherish later. Reminders of this night to hold on to in the week to come. Fingers soon joined his tongue reaching deep inside me. Encircling my walls with his thrumbs, my knees began to shake. I was building quickly, to quickly. Luckily he noticed and released me still trembling from the tongue lashing.

"Turn around I want to see you."

Trying to pull myself together I managed to sway around, hands on my hips playing nimbly with the silk belt.

"Wow you are a beautiful little slut. Look how fucking wet you are. I can seep you dripping. Play with your clit for me."

As gentle and sweet as Will was with me, he was equally as offensive to Nicole. I started to palm my dick for him, or my "clit" for all intents and purposes. Will was undressing as he watching me touch myself for him. Naked in all his glory he laid back on the bed beckoning me to him. Crawling slowly over him, eyes locked and dilated as fuck. I rubbed my wetness along his thigh as I moved up him.

"Dirty little wet thing you."

"You make me this way, wet, wanting, horny as hell. I've been squeezing my thighs all night waiting for this."

"Oh such a good girl being patient for me. I want you to ride me slut. Make that hole wet and show me how badly you wanted me."

I gasped at his words. Pure list writhed inside me as I took the lube out of my purse that was still on the bed. Wetting my entrance as I hovered over him.

"That's right, be a good girl and finger yourself for me."

Moaning again as I dug my "clit" into his throbbing groin, stretching myself for him. Lubing up his manhood I started to take my panties off when he stopped me.

"Leave them on. Let me help." Reaching back he tore the backside of the panties with ease creating a hole to take me through. Will wanted to watch me fuck him with the full female fantasy. That meant keeping my dick out of view. Hovering over him I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. Leaning down as I lined him up with my entrance I whispered..."How bad do you want this wet cunt on you?"

I never got a response. I felt him quickly intrude inside of me. No adjustment, just a quick and stinging stretch knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh good girl, you took that so good. Be my good girl and bounce on me."

Placing my hands in his for balance I took no time in following his command. Bouncing up and down on his lube and lipstick covered cock I angled him on my prostate. Waves of pleasure rolled over my body as I have into the fantasy completely. My screams more high pitched. More noise than I usually would have made. Rubbing my "breasts" over the bra. Cupping my face he slid his thumb in my mouth rubbing the pad over my tongue. I sucked and bit lightly on it causing noise to emit from him. I've never felt so sexy. Completely out of control all the while holding every bit of it at the same time.

Solid steel like arms wrapped around me rolling me to my back, never once pulling out. Flat against the mattress he took over, thrusting fast and deep. My heels digging into his lower back. The pace was relentless and making my eyes role onto the back of my head. Fuck this was so good. Hearing his grunts and dirty phrases had me leaking so much the whole front of the black panties was soaked.

"Gods your so fucking wet. Are you going to be a good girl and cum in your panties for me. Make them nice and dirty for me?"

"Yes! Please I'm so close!"

"Is my good girl close?"

"So close!"

"That's right slut cum for me."

"Oh! Fuck! Will!' I'm cumming! "

"That's right make those panties dirty for daddy."

My orgasm washing over me like a tidal wave I could feel the sticky liquid seep into the silk. I could feel it dropping down to his cock, I don't think I've ever blown a load of the size. It was almost a shame I didn't get to physically see it.

"Want me to cum on you or in you slut?"

Deciding on taking the fantasy full force for him I said "don't cum inside me I'm not on birth control. Cum on my tits!"

"Oh shit! Oh gods!"

Will pulled out of me, grabbing my hair he pulled roughly to him and rubbed himself until his seed spilled all over the bra. Some hit my lips and chin but mostly dripped off the bra down my chest. Keeping his eyes on me he swiped a glob of his arousal off of me and made me lick it off his fingers. Collapsing next to me still trying to catch his breath and take back his senses, it took him a second to look at me. Finally he did.

"That may be the best sex we ever had."

"Oh I agree. Who knew you had such a dirty mouth? Who knew you were so different with women in bed?"

"Well, yeah I.. I don't know what came over me. You were just so fucking sexy. I'm going to have to buy you loads of lingerie. Seriously that was.. that was amazing."

"So you like me as a girl?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. I love you. Regardless. But that was hot as fuck. I need you like that more often. You look so beautiful. "

"My makeup is probably running down my face and I'm covered in cum. I am not beautiful."

"Oh but baby girl, you are. The prettiest girl I've ever been with."

"Been with lots of girls?"

"I've never had a girl make me cum the way you make me cum."

"So... I'm guessing this is going into the regular routine?"

"If I could get you in a bra and panties once a month I would be happy."

"Well then it looks like you are going to have to take me shopping because this was my only set and it may be ruined."

"Oh we are going shopping tomorrow. You are going to try on some things for me. Show me what a naughty girl like you can flaunt."

"A shopping spree that leads to this? Oh I could get used to that."

Leaning in he kissed me.

"Good girl."

 ** _Review and inbox me ideas!_**


	9. Donuts and other ring shaped things

**So this isn't rough but it's slightly kinky. Pretty much Nico is going to eat a donut off Wills dick. Thanks to my prompt elf Katie who wanted to see this. Oh and also accidental voyeurism. Enjoy!**

 **Donuts and other ring shaped things**

It's my fucking birthday gods damnit! I'm 22 years old (well in my 90s but that's besides the point!) and Will has taken all the sugar out of the house. Listen I know that Will is a health nut, and I've known that since we were 15 years old but this is fucking ridiculous! All of the sugar has been replaced with Splenda, all the cookies are now granola biscuits, all my Mountain Dew or as I like to refer to it "my life blood!" Has been poured down the drain and replaced with flavored seltzer water. The man is trying to kill me!

It's just because he's jealous. Will works out 6 days a week, eats leafs and can't get the tone that I naturally have snorting pixie sticks. If he even thinks of pulling out a carrot cake tonight I will be 165 pounds lighter from shedding a long term boyfriend.

Sneaking down to the bakery below our apartment, I smelled a fresh batch of glazed donuts being put in the window.

"Pablo! Don't even think about putting those out I want all of them!"

"Will threw away all the sugar again didn't he?"

"Yes and it's my birthday! So I want all these hot donuts!"

"He came in and ordered your cake last week. I just frosted it."

"Is it a carrot cake?"

"No but...its gluten free. You know how Will is."

"Yes Will, I knew him. I loved him very much, I killed him later today."

"Hey, pick me up some smokes from the corner market and I'll switch it out for ya."

"Done! I'll be right back, wrap those up for me."

"You got it boss."

Running up the 3 stories to our apartment I swung the door open in hopes to eat all 20 of these in one sitting while binge watching supernatural. Unfortunately my dear ball of freckled sunshine was waiting for me on the couch apparently home early from class, fucking snow!

"What is that?"

"That's my breakfast."

"That's 20 donuts. Nico, please tell me you weren't going to.."

"Yes William! Yes I was going to eat all of them! I was going to eat them all and leave none for you. Then I was going to shadow travel the trash into Percy's kitchen and get him in trouble with Annabeth for kicks! It's my birthday, I'll do what I want! I'm an adult!"

"So giving yourself diabetes was the present to yourself?"

"A donut binge is not going to give me diabetes! I'm 111lbs!"

"Nico I'm trying to keep us healthy and you keep bringing in all this sugar!"

"Well excuse me for liking sugar. Gods damn it Will I don't want to fight on my birthday. Seven years, we have never fought on each other's birthday. So if you want to bitch about this I suggest doing it tomorrow."

"Ok I won't fight on your birthday..."

Before I could react at the word birthday he snatched the box and ran. Oh he was so dead. Running into our room I tackled him on the bed while expertly saving the glazed heaven from harm.

"Do you really want those donuts that badly?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well then how about we make a deal, we have been busy I know that. We haven't had sex in what? Six weeks?"

"Yes and I was hoping to get laid on my birthday."

"Well... I think I can make a compromise."

Before I could ask questions Will started stripping down. My words were caught in my throat at the sight of the miracle that was his skin. Grabbing the donut box he grabbed one out and laid on the bed. Confusion littered my face as he adjust himself already half hard in the middle of the pillows. Without breaking eye contact he put the fucking donut around his cock. That mother fucker just violated my breakfast!

"You want it so bad? Why don't you eat it off me?"

I couldn't form words. This was weird. Sure we had brought food into our bedroom before, strawberries and champagne (because we are cliche as fuck). But donuts? Really? Fuck it. I want my sugar fix and if I have to lower myself to his level and eat a glazed donut off his cock I was going to do it. Without agreeing verbally I started taking my own clothes off, leaving a trail of impatience in its wake. Crawling up the middle of our king size bed he spread his tanned limbs for me, welcoming me to his body (fucking son of Apollo!).

I didn't linger or tease, I went straight for the donut. The glaze was already melting clear onto his skin from his body heat alone. Sneaking my tongue around the pastry I made sure to make him squirm a little while I bit off large chunks of the delicacy. The glaze covered from my lips to my chin in its sticky sweetness. I finished the cursed donut, the sugar rush alone made my pupils dilate. Looking down I saw that Will still had a lot of glaze on him, with a bit of a different glaze dripping from his head. Bringing my face down I licked up the sugary bliss in the most obscene way I could fathom, finishing with a bit of salty goodness as I ran my tongue up Wills velvety shaft.

"Wow you really wanted that donut, I think you licked me clean."

"Well I didn't want donut glaze in my ass."

"Why not? Might make it taste better."

" Bitch, you have never complained before. In fact I think you need a reminder." I said playfully as I pinched his nipple hard.

With a quick kiss he lowered himself flatter on the bed bringing my hips to his face.

" Hold the headboard baby, let me remind you why you keep me around."

I laughed as I obliged him, feeling his mouth around my rim I gripped the headboard as I rode his face. Grabbing my hips hard to keep me in place I felt the entirety of his tongue slide in and out of me. My head rolled back absorbing the feeling of my boyfriend eating me for breakfast. Leaking precome into his gold curls as my cock bounced on his forehead I began to lose the ability to keep myself upright. One hand left my hip, I could hear it searching for the lube in the side table. Will was right we need to make more time for this because I might be able to handle the lack of sugar if our schedules didn't hinder our sex life. Seriously our sex life was absolutely heaven, when we could get the time for it. I couldn't wait til summer, also known as Will and Nicos fuck fest of whatever year it was. The constant Sun only made him better in bed. Lathering himself up he reached up and grabbed me, throwing me down on the bed. Rutting a bit against me before he took the final plunge I keened and mewled begging for him to enter me. Feeling the heavy weight of his cock rub against mine, I dug my heels into his lower back urging him to take me.

Slowly I felt his head breach the ring of muscle as it had so many times before. Gods I needed this more than the donuts, how could I have let this go for so long? Once he was fully seated he planted a searing kiss into my mouth that made my head spin with desire. I felt his hands grip the edge of the mattress and use it to pull himself into me hard. I was practically ripping his hair out as he pounded me into oblivion. Soon the noise started and I knew what that meant, Will was about to cum and I was close but I don't think we were going to meet in the middle.

"Baby are you close?"

"Yeah it's been to long, I'm go-oing to ahhh."

I felt him spurt thickly inside of me, cock twitching and pulsating against my walls. Pulling out he worked his mouth straight down swallowing my length to the root. Fingers breached easily inside as his head bobbed up and down. Directly playing with my sweet spot inside while sucking on slit set me off inside his mouth. I cried out loudly trying to find something to grab to steady myself. Breathing hard I looked down at him smiling.

"What's that smirk for?"

"Kiss me!" He said letting my cum roll out of his mouth down his chin.

"You are so fucking nasty, why the fuck did I just allow you in my body." As I hit him with a pillow.

Wiping his chin on some old boxers on the floor he attempted to kiss me.

"No you are gross, that wasn't sexy that was weird. I'm never letting you near me again you awful demigod." I teased playfully.

"Awww come on babe I let you have the donut!"

"You desecrated my breakfast, I forgive you because of the rim job."

"Well if you are so into ring shaped things this morning how about this one in place of the donut" he said while grabbing a box out of his jeans.

Laying on my stomach he brought a black velvet box out and laid it on my sternum. I looked between him and the box, was this my birthday present? Jewelry? He never buys me jewelry?

Opening it, a beautiful gold ring with yellow sapphires and onyx stones incased around it shined back at me.

"Will what...?"

"Niccolo Di Angelo, would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Are you serious? Is this real? Are you fucking with me because I swear to my father William of you are joking.."

"I'm not joking" he interrupted.

"I love you Nico, we have been together for seven years. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be right here, forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears pricked my eyes as I took the ring out of the box. Sliding it on my finger the fit was perfect, just like him. Our fit was always perfect.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Throwing the box aside he did actually get to kiss me this time.

"That was fucking beautiful guys!"

Both of us jumped and covered ourselves at the voice. Who the fuck?

In the corner of the room was Percy Jackson was Iris messaging us.

"How long have you been watching?!" I screamed.

"Like... from the rimjob on. I really have to talk to you and you guys didn't notice me so I just figured I'd wait until you were done."

"So you just watched us fuck.. just silently.. creepily watched us have sex over Iris message?"

"Well I kind helped myself too. It was hot, came around the same time Will did. That aside seriously guys I'm so happy for you I can't wait to tell Annabeth! She's going to be thrilled you guys are getting married."

"Are you going to mention you pervertedly peeping and rubbing one out to your friends?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing she caught me doing. Well since you guys have something to actually revel on I'll message you back later about stuff."

"So if I didn't propose to Nico you would have just started talking about whatever you called about?"

"Well yeah, but I'll give you guys some alone time now. Will seriously, you have to teach Annabeth that tongue thing you did. Love you guys, happy birthday Nico! Bye" he waved as the image disappeared.

"I seriously don't know how to react to that!"

"How about we watch Supernatural naked while eating donuts on the couch?"

"Ok yeah, I give."

Yasssss! Donuts! I win!

 ** _3 rings !_**

 ** _Donuts_**

 ** _Nicos Rim_**

 ** _Engament ring!_**

 ** _review and give me things you want me to write about !_**


	10. Threesome anniversary

**Sub Nico to Jason and will? Sure thing! It's a bit more filthy but I think we are all in the mood for a bit more filthy right now.**

"So it's our anniversary this Friday... anything special you want do?"

Will was always a planner. One of our favorite things to do on special occasions was to pick someone up to join us in the bedroom. Usually it was a girl, I liked watching Will sew his bisexual oats. Plus it was always fun sexually fight for Wills attention. I had a kink for watching him be 'unfaithful ' and he liked watching the same with me, though we hadn't had a boy toy in a while.

"Well baby, I would love to do what we always do. Only this time can we bring in a boy?"

"Darling of course, the last three times it was a girl we can defiantly bring in someone more your taste." As he said this he was pushing against me tonging my earlobe. I was jumping up and down on the inside.

"Anyone in mind?"

"Surprise me."

We got a room at one of the best hotels in town. Will had pre ordered some wine and champagne to be waiting for us when we arrived. Spreading out like a starfish on the emperor size bed, I took in the feel of the luxury fabric beneath me. Will walked in with our black bag of fun and placed it next to me.

"So I found someone, it's going to be a surprise though."

I bounced my body up and down on the bed making the bag fall over.

"When will he be here?"

"Soon, we should get you ready."

"I'm guessing I'm the target this time?"

"Yes my little Italian cookie you are. Now strip!"

I got up pulling my clothes of so rapidly I almost dislodged my shoulder in my shirt. Completely naked I displayed myself for my beautiful sexy son of Apollo. Digging in the bag he used a piece of fabric as a sling shot to my face.

"Put those on."

Looking at it I realized it was a thong.

"So our guest likes women's underwear?"

"Yes, and bondage. You will sub for him tonight. You will do whatever he wants. Got it?"

"Got it. Are you joining or watching?"

"Oh I'm joining. I'm not subbing exactly, I'll be doing what he wants but it's kind of like we are both domming you. You shall be our little sex doll, hope you are up for it."

"Are you kidding me! I've got half a chub just hearing you talk about it!

"Good, now get that thong of while I get out the equipment to truss you up."

"Yes daddy." He slapped my ass at the endearment and started getting out various implements for the night. Shimmying into my new thong, Will positioned me on the bed. On all fours he had a spreader bar on my ankles, coiled a chain around the frame of the bed to tie both my hands together at the end of the bed. While kissing me he applied the nipple clamps and adjusted them perfectly to my nipple rings. Will and I have been together long enough that it was like an erotic dance we had perfected.

Sitting on the ottoman infront of the bed looking at me his eyes filled with love and lust. Seeing me all done up in the bed was his favorite part of all this. I think he could cum just from looking at me in restraints. Will also donned a pretty pair of female underwear, light blue lace boyshorts. They really made his cock look glorious in the outline and gave his ass the perfect perk, not that it wasn't a beautiful bubble all in itself but it's nice to see him in flattering garments. A knock at the door pulled me from my eye worship. Will ran to the door inviting our guest in and I heard a deep voice enter our space. A familiar voice... Jason Grace.

"Wow Nico you look ravishing."

"What the fuck is going on? Where's Piper? What are you doing here?!" I pulled at my restraints slightly panicked at my best friend seeing me in sex gear, practically naked!

"Jason is our guest tonight Darling, you approve right? You told me a few years ago that you wondered what he was like in bed so... tonight you get to find out."

"As for Piper she is just fine with this, she's having her own little bisexual experience as we speak. Reyna and her have had a bit of an ongoing "let's get eachother off" friendship for about a year now. This will be the first time I'm not involved, but when Will and I had coffee earlier this week he mentioned you guys wanted a third for your anniversary so I volunteered."

"So you want to fuck me and Will?"

"Oh I've been having that sex dream for about 3 years now. I was ecstatic when Will mentioned it. Piper has been really pushing me to expand my sexuality further. So I figured this would be perfect. Plus looking at you, like that, on the bed all tied and ready for me... just glorious. You really are beautiful Nico."

I blushed at his words. My cock was instantly hard at the idea of the son of Zeus destroying my asshole.

"Get undressed sparky, you have free reign. He loves it rough, feel free to humiliate, spank, choke, and fuck him any way you want. Direct me, shout out anything you want me to do to you or him."

"Those rules sound like a cloud of happy to me sunshine."

Jason undressed infront of me slowly, I was beginning to drool at the sight of him. Jason pulled off his briefs to reveal a huge throbbing cock that i hate to admit.. put Will to shame. How the fuck was I going to fit that thing inside me!

"Will, on your knees and get me ready."

Will took no time in getting to work. Not a foot infront of my I watched my boyfriends mouth lap up the sweetness before him. The bulge in his mouth fit down his throaty causing his eyes to water at the expanse. I wanted to taste it so badly. My panties were getting wet as Jason slammed his cock into Wills head. Pulling and thrusting with abandon. I started moaning at the sight hoping he would get the idea and give me a taste. With one last choke he pushed Will off of him.

"Will do Nico a favor and start prepping that tight little ass of his. I would use the biggest dildo you have."

Will dug in the black toy bag pulling out a 12 inch black dildo and a tube of vanilla lube. Will shuffled behind me concentrating on his task.

"Now Nico, are you going to be my good boy?"

"Yes, yes Jason I am." My voice was unrecognizable in its breathy lust filled tone. Grabbing my chin with one hand and pulling my hair by the nape he aimed my face to look at him.

"Call me Sir." A semi hard slap clapped my cheek at his words.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy, are you ready? Cause tonight is going to long. I'm not just going to fuck you once, Will and I are going to take turns on you. We are going to fill you up with so much cum that you will still be leaking it a week later."

"Oh gods yes, please sir I want to be filled."

"Good boy."

Jason shifted his body while still keeping hold of my hair. I could feel Wills tongue slip in and out of me. Jason's head was tapping my lips trying to force entry. The second I opened my mouth the tiniest bit he shoved his velvety manhood to the back of my throat. My jaw went slack as I enjoying the feeling of being face fucked. The full feeling at the back of my throat cause more pre come to leak generously out of me, I could feel the slick drip down my thigh as I was assaulted at both ends.

"Don't you dare cum without permission boy, of course it doesn't matter whether you cum or not. You are our doll tonight, we don't care how sensitive you get. "

I moaned around him at his words. I loved being used like a sex toy.

"Will how's it going back there. How does he taste?"

"Oh Jason you are going to love it, he's tight as fuck and tastes like heaven."

"Oh I'm going to need to taste it for myself."

Leaning over my back I felt his wet mouth slip across my entrance.

"Oh that is good, Will you are a lucky guy."

"Oh I know, now let's see about getting his dildo nice and deep in him."

"Yeah hollow him out a bit for me. In fact I want you to fuck him yourself and cum. That way when I go in everything will be nice and wet."

"Oh so what you are saying is you want to fuck Nico with my cum as your lube?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

It was such a turn on hearing them talk like I wasn't even there, even more so that they were saying everything in unnecessary detail to get my motor running. Jason pulled out of my mouth, rubbing his pre come on my lips. Kneeling down he kissed me hard. Tasting me mixed with him. Jason was an amazing kisser, better than I though he would be. Tongue large and all consuming. Licking the roof of my mouth in circles as Will entered me. I hissed at the quick sheathing.

"Does his dick feel good whore?"

"Y-yes ohhh yes."

Will pistoned in and out of me with a new type of vigor. Pushing me harder into Jason's mouth. Jason reached under me tugging at the chain that clamped around my rosebuds. With a flick of his fingers a small shock was sent into the metal, thus straight into me.

"F-fuck, sir oh my gods!"

"Yeah I figured I could use a little bit of my gifts on you in bed. Piper loves it. Just wait till I shock your prostate with it."

If he didn't stop talking I am going to cum so fucking quick. The panties were already ruined since Will only pulled the string to the side. Jason wrapped his huge hands around my neck watching my eyes bulge while I was being fucked stupid. Hard enough to impede my breathing slightly but not hard enough to be scary. Jason has obviously had practice at this. Looking into his blue eyes I reveled at the blonde sandwich I was in.

Will came with a harsh grunt deep inside me. Pulling out, I whimpered at the loss. Jason immodestly got up and took Will place behind me. That huge cock that punished my throat was now creeping it's way down my canal. My eyes screwed shut at the intrusion. It was bliss. I hadn't felt a natural stretch like that... ever. Will was sitting infront of me now watching me get fucked by my best friend and not a hint of jealously crossed his face. In fact he was huffing and panting.

"Do you like watching him fuck me daddy?"

Will spat on face smiling.

"Oh I absolutely love it darling."

I began to scream at the tempo of his thrusts. He had pulled my panties down just below my cheeks so I could feel the cold wetness from them squelch between my thighs. Jason loved dirty talk. Over and over was a litany of "take it bitch" and scream for me whore." Such a dirty mouth for a clean cut Roman. Spanks rained down on my backside and thighs making the heat and pink spread over my alabaster skin. Will had jerked off on my face twice as Jason used and abused my body to his liking. I begged and begged to cum bit Jason never gave his permission. I was sobbing for release. Wills balls in my mouth as years leaked from my eyes.

"Ok bitch, go ahead and cum."

It was like being knocked in the chest with a battering ram. The room went white as I came. Jason was catching all the thick seed in his hands.

"Will lick my hands clean."

Will sidled up to Jason licking the white ropes of arousal off on him. Jason came inside me hard, a spark of electricity shocking my prostate into a shorter refractory period. Sliding out he laid will now under me, ordering me to unclench into his mouth. Will ate all of Jason's seed out of me until I was clean. I collapsed, still unable to move really from the restraints and the spreader bar.

"Well baby, how was that for you?"

"Daddy, it was amazing."

"Well it's not over yet, I'm going to do what Jason said and we are going to take turns using you until you can't take it anymore."

"Bring. It. On."

"Jay, what do you say?"

"I say we fuck this bitch into submission, slap on my ass) you will ever forget this anniversary Nico."

"Oh I hope I never forget it."

 ** _Review and give me your fantasies._**


	11. The Eros room

**Prompt from lovelacediangelo21. "Have Nico learn another lesson from Eros"**

 **The Eros room!**

How did I get myself into this. This should be the quote of my life. Jason, Percy and I are all trapped in a small room somewhere in the realm of Eros. Fucking Eros! The dude will not lay the fuck off! I told Percy about my crush I don't understand why he's constantly meddling! All three of us were sparing and all the sudden the ground gives out beneath us and we are trapping here in this little room with a toilet and 3 crappy ass meals delivered daily. We had been gone a minimum of three days and we still don't know what we need to do to get out of here.

Not to mention 3 days in a small room with two of my friends that are both really hot.. yeah that doesn't help. The toilet isn't the most private area and I've need to "release" for about 2 days now. From the looks of it I'm not the only one. Both of them have been shifting in their spaces for the last hour. Fuck it.

"Who cares if I rub one out?"

"What?! Like in front of us?" Percy practically squeaked his voice was so shocked.

"Yeah in front of you. It's not like you couldn't see what I'm doing in the toilet corner. Just turn around and cover your ears I can get this done in like 5 minutes. Faster if you both do it to."

Jason and Percy looked at eachother having a silent conversation. It was funny how those two had become super close, even with their competitive streak. I made the first move and began to undo my belt and zipper. Taking my pants completely off so I didn't mess them up I began to reach for myself. The sounds of belts and zippers filled the air as the other to decided to jump on board. Jason put his head back and closes his eyes as he takes his Zeus gifted member into his palm. Jackson decided the best route was looking directly at himself. Percy was just as gifted as Jason if not more so. Guess it came with being kids of the big three.

The sounds of heavy breaths and wet slapping sounds filled the air, I concentrated on them to get myself off. Just watching them was enough. Jason came first with this low groan that almost finished me. I was next, whimpering my boyfriends name. Will would shake his head at this scene, I'm sure both their girlfriends would do the same. Percy continued to touch himself but it seemed to no avail. Guess he was just to nervous with us there. Finally in a huff of frustration Jason slapped Percy's hand to the side and spat on his hand, taking Percy's length in his hand he stroked him almost lovingly. Of course the scene only made my refractory period shorter.

Percy was moaning now, not even taken aback by his best bro giving him a "hand."

With a quick shutter Percy came hard all over Jason's hand in spurts of white hot ropes that landed everywhere. Luckily since Percy could control literally any liquid he has all of us clear of our own arousal within seconds.

A door finally appeared in the room. It was large and made of what looked like celestial bronze. It had a lock on the handle that read he number 7. It clicked once and went to 6. We waited for it to click again but it didn't.

"Oh shit I get it!" Screamed Jason.

"Get what! What is it?"

"Eros Is the god of sex not love. We all came, looks like we all have to again 6 more times."

"Why 7?"

"It's a magical number that's why. So what we all jerk off 6 more times than we can leave?" I asked.

"I'm not sure it's that simple. It's never that simple. We are going to have to up the ante I'm sure of it" Jason replied.

Percy was just shaking his head trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. Banging his head against the wall his eyes bugged out as if he had just remembered something.

"Wait have either of you had sex with Piper or Will?"

Jason and I shook our heads. Is this why we are here?

"Did either of you try to?"

I won't lie I did try to jump the gun with Will.

"I tried with Piper but she shot me down, so I kinda ignored her for a couple days. We both got over it but yeah I guess I wasn't the most sensitive about it."

"Yeah with Annabeth I kept trying and then finally she blew up at me and so I kinda have just given up. I guess I'll just wait for her to make the move."

"Yeah with Will he was very... I guess shy? It wasn't a shoot down but I could tell he was getting h comfortable so I backed off. I guess I just went to fast."

Jason looked like his head was going to explode. Everything seemed to be falling into place in his head. Share with the class damnit !

"Jason! What are you thinking?!" I nearly shouted.

"We are here because we pressured our partners into sex. So Eros is punishing us by pressuring us into sex."

Fuck!

Another day passed before one of us conceited to the apparent exit strategy. Percy got up off the floor and walked over to me, unzipping his pants he pulled his cock out and all but shoved it in my face.

"Dude help me out."

"What!? Why me? Why not Jason?"

"Cause your gay. At least you like it."

"That doesn't mean I want to do it with you! I don't want to suck your dick Percy!"

"Yeah well a mouth is a mouth and if we are going to get any closer to getting out we need to lower the number on the lock. Just do it dude."

I hated this. I was being forced to cheat on Will. I really couldn't stomach that.

"Can we just make a deal right now that all of our significant others never find out about this?"

Both agreed way to quickly for my liking. Well it was still there, hanging infront of me. Might as well get this over with. I wonder if we all have to come or is it just a sexual act? Guess we will find out. I took Percy's heavy length in my hand and put it on my mouth. This was as far as Will and I had gotten so I atleast had a little experience under my belt. Percy grabbed my hair and started shoving himself farther and farther down my throat. I was unable to do any actual technique, it seemed he just wanted to fuck my face until he got off. Drool started falling from the sides of my mouth as I choked and gagged around Percy. Jason had gotten up and joined Percy in his stance, dick out and being worked by his own hand. The thrusts became somewhat erratic and then finally he pulled my head completely in to the back of my throat as he came. Sputtering a bit as he pulled off I felt a bit of it drip out of my nose.

Folding himself back in his pants Jason was now infront of me and gave me a repeat performance of what Percy had done. Only Jason liked dirty talk. Telling me to take it all and calling me a slut the entire time. Instead of finishing in my throat he pulled out and hosed me down all over my face and hair. The worst part of all of this was that even though I felt used and degraded, I was also extremely turned on and came in my pants as they used my mouth as a sex toy.

The lock clicked down to 5.

It didn't take as long as last time. Maybe a few hours and it was Jason who broke this time. Silently coming over to me he pulled me up and positioned me over one of the sleeping cots on my stomach, my legs hanging over the edge. I didn't even bother to ask him what he was doing. Pulling my pants and underwear down on one foul swoop he began to grab at my ass. A bottle of lube was next to each cot so he reached for it and slicked up his fingers. I'm assuming he's going to fuck me. Gripping the sheets infront of me awaiting him pushing into me, he leaned over to my ear "Dont worry I'm saving the actual sex til the final number, I'm sure that's what he wants for the finale. I'm just going to finger you a bit and cum on your asshole."

Cause that sentence made me feel so much better! (Sarcasm)

"Touch your dick while I do it." He ordered.

Complying mainly because I just wanted to get through this I felt his fingertips ghost over me. Cold lube slicked my crack as he pushed one finger in to the first knuckle. It wasn't that bad, more uncomfortable than painful. With the other hand slicked he was rubbing his dick up and down my crack while stroking himself. Deeper his finger went as I began to feel my own member. Percy kneed his way over to join him. While Jason was adding more fingers I looked behind me to see what they were doing, and to see if the sight would give me a little jump start to getting off. Percy and Jason were not touching themselves but eachother. Stroking the other one while digging numerous digits into my virgin hole.

"Jackson bite my neck a little so I can finish."

Sucking sounds filled the room as Percy was gnawing on Jason's neck. Soon I felt a hot splash of fresh spunk hit my hole. Between Jason's and Percy's fingers I was stretched open enough that he basically came inside my ass without putting it in. A growl signified he was done, Percy than took his place but Jason still kept his fingers inside of me. Percy was being lead by Jason's hand to rub the rim of my hole with his thick head. I was getting close with all the sensitive touching, Percy's cum washed into the walls of my entrance and the feeling set me off. I was so tired I just stayed there, pants down, dick dripping onto the concrete floor into the current cum puddle I just made.

I fell asleep as I heard the lock click to four.

The next few days were filled with Jason or Percy waking me up and finding some sexual thing to do with my body to get them off, yet we hadn't had actual anal sex yet. They had fucked my thighs, they made me give them rim jobs by sitting on my face, then finally at two they tied me to the cot and stood over me covering me in cum. It took them six attempts before the lock clicked to two. Apparently I had to be fully covered. I was exhausted but also very anxious to get the last part over with. Partly because I wanted to go home, partly because well.. I kinda wanted to get fucked. It was a weird, a lot of mixed emotions. Almost all these sexual experiences were pretty much forced, on the very edge of rape. It was only not rape because I agreed and at the end of it, I really enjoyed the whole thing. Who knew I had a dom kink? They humiliated me, I loved it. They talked about me like I wasn't there, that made me hard as a rock.

Finally they came over to the cot to untie me. I was still filthy, glazed in salty arousal. Like a limp doll they dragged me to the middle of the room. No notice and no prep I felt one of them breach me, luckily I was still very stretched and he did lube himself. I couldn't open my eyes because they were for lack of a better word "glued" shut. I felt a cock enter my throat, it was Jason. I knew from the taste of it. Percy wasn't gentle, he didn't even say anything to me. Just grunts and thrusts as my prostate was being throughly abused. My cock was dangling covered in pre cum and left over glaze, swinging back and forth slapping against my bruised thighs. My jaw was slacked allowing jason to probe my voicebox. Percy came hard inside me, the feeling of him twitching and pulsing against me brought me to the edge. Pulling out him and Jason switched places, Percy sat in front of me holding up my upper body as Jason drilling into me like the son of Zeus that he was. Every inch that filled my canal stretched me wide open. I could feel exactly where his head was in each thrust. Slick and wet from Percy's cum. I came as he machine gunned me into Percy's arms.

"You like the way he fucks you? Good I hope so because this doesn't end here. Until the girls decide they are ready, we will be doing this or something like this daily. You will be walking to archery and we will pull you into the stables to fuck your throat. You want that don't you slut?" Percy spoke into my mouth. It was almost a kiss. They still hadn't kissed me. I moaned over sensitized still being fucked stupid. "Ooohhh yes yes ok yes."

"Cause your our slut arnt you?"

"Y-yes, I'm your slut."

"Good boy."

Jason finished with a war cry. I heard the final click of the lock. Wiping the goo from my eyes I looked around to see no one in the room except me. Then all the sudden the floor dropped out from under me.

"NICO! WAKE UP!"

Will was shaking me. I looked around the room terrified. I was in my cabin, I was clean. I wasn't sore or tired. What the?

"Will what day is it?"

"It's Monday, why?"

"Was I missing?"

"No you have been here the whole time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you were having a dream or something. You were crying so I woke you."

It was a dream. All of it. I was still a virgin. I never once touched Percy and Jason.

"Will, do you think I pressure you about sex to much?"

"No, I just don't think your ready. So I'm saying no until you are."

"I'm ready."

"You know what, that's the first time I believe you."

Looking in the cabin through the fire Eros was fingering a glass of brandy smiling.

"Sometimes all a boy needs is a little push."

 ** _Review_**


	12. Silent blowjobs

So here's the thing... Will has this special talent I discovered when we first started fooling around. Will can give a silent blowjob. No sucking and slurping sounds, no humming and popping noises. Completely silent. This has come in handy when we are caught in a place with limited fooling around space. Closets during meetings in the big house, bathrooms at restaurants, once in a dressing room during Black Friday.

Now unfortunately I have a talent for pissing Will off. I made the mistake of eating his "secret junk food" stash in his office in the infirmary. Will never admits to eating junk food but I was looking for lollipops that he gives to the younger campers and I found a whole stash of candy, soda, and a box of just pure sugar cubes. Bastards been holding out on me and giving me shit every time I eat a cookie. So I ate it. All of it. Don't feel bad . Motherfucking thug life. This is a story of how the bastard got back at me.

So it's Hazels birthday and we all traveled out to new Rome to celebrate. I decided to do something personal and eat with her alone for lunch while Percy and Piper set up a surprise party with Frank. I decide the best five star restaurant is perfect for he birthday lunch for my sister. Both of us sipping champagne and bullshitting over how our lives have gone these past two years was a blast. I gave her a string of vintage pearls from the year she was born. They were pink, she adored them and ran to the bathroom to try them on. While she was in the bathroom an unexpected and may I say uninvited guest arrived at the table.

"So did you give her the pearls? Did she like them?"

"Will, what are you doing here! Go back with Percy we will be back in a few hours!"

"Well remember when you ate my stash?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?"

"How would you feel of I caused a scene right now?"

"I would be mortified, you better not raise your voice or draw attention in here Will it's a 5 star place. Do not get us kicked out on Hazels birthday over a few sugar cubes!"

"Oh I'm not. But I am seeking revenge. Right now."

Diving quickly under the table I saw Hazel coming back with the string of pearls delicately laying along her collarbone. She looked lovely. Meanwhile I'm trying to kick Will under the table because he's being an ass, all the while trying not to alert my sister to his presence. My heart dropped in my stomach as I took another sip of champagne. Will was undoing my fly and pulling my dick out under the table. Hazel was talking about something but I could barely hear her knowing exactly what Will was about to do and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was trapped and he knew I couldn't ruin this lunch with my sister.

Taking no time for seduction he popped my soft dick into his mouth and got to work, im clamping my hand around the flute so hard that I feel I might break it. I begin to harden at his ministrations. Hazel is still talking and it looks like she wants me to respond.

"So how are you and Will doing?"

"W-what?"

"How's will doing?"

"Oh uh well he's sucking at life right now."

Jesus fuck!

"Oh why? Is everything alright at the infirmary? Or between you two?"

"Yes everything is fine on bo-hoooth fronts."

"Nico are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine I'm just a little distracted. You are turning 16 and I'm so happy."

Fuck he's deep throating me completely hidden by the table cloth.

"Yeah I can't believe I made it to 16, only took me 70 years." Her eyes twinkled at the statement and I wish I didn't have some asshole sucking me off right now so I could give all my attention to her! But thus is my life.

"I can't believe the drinking age in New Rome is 16. That's really pro-progressive."

"Yeah they figured if you can be praetor than you can drink. Seriously Nico are you ok? Your face is really flushed and your sweating."

"It's just a little hot in here. Don't you think it's hhhhhoooot." Gods damnit he has one of my balls on his mouth.

What the fuck was he thinking! He's going to make me cum infront of my sister! Our food arrived just as I felt his wet mouth engulf my entire sack in. Strong swirls of tongue enveloping my testicles while handling my cock with a spit lubed hand, all while being 100% silent. The fucker!

Hazel started going on about a lot of new changes in the city and how they differ from the rest of America. The only thing I got from it was the drinking age and something about stem cells because Will was now sucking on my tip and flicking over my slit. Luckily Hazel took a break from conversation to dive into her food. I was chewing on the same piece of lettuce from my salad for five minutes as I try to regain control over my body. I could sharpen travel out but that would just take Will with me since he's linked to my genitals!

A string quartet started to play with the violinist moving from table to table. This gave me a chance to moan a little without giving myself away. Faster faster his mouth moved up and down my length building my soon to be orgasm. The violin was next to our table now and I figured this was my only chance to get away with it, I came. Hard. Busting into Wills mouth full force. A low moan escaped me and everyone around just thought I was really into the music.

Hazels eyes never left me and I turned vermillion at the thought of it. I just had an orgasm while looking at my sister. I'm not even straight let alone incestuous! The black spots danced in my eyes as I saw that Hazel excused herself to the bathroom once more, to much champagne.

Will came back up from under the table with a shit eating grin on his lips.

"I hate you right now. I cannot believe you just did that!"

"You don't hate me, you love me. Plus you obviously enjoyed it. I can still taste you in my mouth for crying out loud."

"Ok I don't hate you but you need to leave. Are we even now!"

"Yes baby we are square. I'll see you at the party tonight. Remember to redo your pants before you stand up. "

Leaning down to kiss me I trailed my tongue along his lower lip tasting the salt of my arousal. Fuck that was so hot, embarrassing but hot. Wow do I like to be embarrassed during sex? Hmmm you learn something new about yourself every day.

Hazel came back to the table picking up the dessert menu.

"So do you feel better now that Wills gone?"

"What?!"

"My foot kicked him under the table. You two are so naughty!" She smiled.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Same thing happened to me during the last senate meeting. Well Frank used his hand but yeah, got finger banged during the last meeting."

"Wait, I was at that meeting. I was sitting next to you!"

"Yeah I know. Turns out I have better composure than you do. It's exciting though right? We have such fun boyfriends."

"Yeah I guess we do."

"To boyfriends who don't mind public orgasms" she raised her glass. I repeated her toast and clinked our glasses.

I'm so blowing Will the next time he's on the phone with his mom.

 ** _Review if you love me damnit!_**


	13. Four POV from the hallway

**I've Been asked for all four POVS from the hallway. Enjoy the smut! Don't like don't read don't hate. I own nothing but plot.**

 **Warnings**

 **\- kink**

 **-twincest**

 **-m/f. F/f. M/m**

 **-crossdressing**

 **-dirty talk**

 **Four POVS from the Hallway!**

Nico and Wills POV.

Will had me braced against the door as a torrent of horny demigods filled the hallways. Will was fishing in his pocket for the keycard while also trying to eat my neck! The suction from his mouth was going to leave a mark.. oh well he will heal it later. Finally fishing out the cats I felt the door give into my back when we fell into the room. Strong hands under my thighs lifted me to the bed.

"Tell me you are wearing them!?"

"Oh baby you know I am."

Throwing me off his front I could see the savage lust monster that was my boyfriend... well fiancée but none of our friends knew that yet. Will had asked me to marry him the day his Harvard med school letter arrived. I would follow him anywhere. Stripping his blue and orange attire quickly he donned only a very tight pair of fancy boxer briefs with short legs... almost boyshort... bright yellow. Sitting on the edge of the bed he had me get up to stand infront of him so that he could peel my clothes off of me like flower petals being plucked.

My jacket- he loves me

My belt-he loves me not

The buttons of my shirt-he loves me

The button of my pants- he loves me not

The shirt-he loves me-

The pants -he loves me not

My shoes- he fucking loves me

I stood before him in something I had delivered to my suite. Under my suit you couldn't even see it, which only made it hotter. Will felt it under my shirt though and rushed us to the room. Black fishnet thigh thighs, black garter belt, silk thong, tight black lace bustier stuffed with fun items.

Running his hands over my stockings I started pulling out the items from the bra area in a burlesque type manner.

-ballgag

-nipple clamps

-cock ring

-lube

-retractable riding crop.

"Are those for you or for me?"

"Oh baby... those are for you, are you going to be a good boy for Mistress Nikki?"

"Oh gods yes!" He kneeled infront of me.

Bending over slowly I reached for my jacket pocket to pull out one more item that I never left the house without.. Wills collar.

It said Property of Mistress Nikki engraved on the tag. Putting it on him while he was on his knees I began to dress him. Adjustable clamp on each nipple, ball gag, cockring. All decorated my beautiful property.

"What's the safe sign William?"

He snapped his fingers.

"Good boy. Now off your knees and present over the bed."

Getting up hastily he bent himself naked over the bed hands held behind his head. I pulled the crop to full form.

"Spread your legs!"

Obeying me I began to lightly tap his flesh with the end of the crop. Bringing the blood to the surface.

"I heard you touching yourself in the baths today, without me. You know that all your pleasure is supposed to belong to me, just as you belong to me. I think that deserved a few swats. I'm thinking ten should do it."

Nodding his head vigorously I counted the cracks against his plush pert bottom. Pink lines formed under my crop. Sweet heat rose from his body as his freckles glowed brightly at the pain. Dragging the head across his crack I ordered him to hold his cheeks apart for the last three lashes. A pretty pink rosebud winked at me as I circled the rim.

Thwaap! Thwaap! Thwaap!

The cry from his mouth was loud even around the gag. Reaching down I touched between his thighs to find a dripping mess of pre cum. Someone liked that. I did a final slap on his ass with my cum covered hand just to make a point.

"You made a mess boy. But you also did very well during your punishment and deserve a treat, no cumming til I say."

Nodding again I sunk between his cheeks to tongue fuck him. It took everything in his power to stay still. The groans alone were worth it. Cock twitching as I ate him out, cock hanging low and thick for me. I hummed against his entrance causing a keen to escape between the moans. The amount of submission Will gave me was unconditional, bordering on religious in the faith he had in me. Not to mention the worship. Feelings his stomach muscles tighten I flipped him over on the bed.

"Don't get to close in not done with you yet boy. "

Pupils blown out to lapis rings he bored his lust filled gaze into my body. Straddling him I tugged at the clamps that were connected by a small silver chain. Reaching up I undid his gag, I want to hear him now.

"There we go, now I can hear you. What's the safeword boy?"

"Sunspot!"

I yanked the chain hard.

"Ahhh sunspot Mistress!"

"Good boy."

I rewarded him with a kiss. Reaching behind me I grabbed the lube, time for some one on one time with his tight little rose.

"You may touch me, but only the bustier. If your greedy little hands wander I won't let you come."

"Yes Mistress."

Warn hands gripped at the Silk as I readied my fingers. Relaxing his entrance I breathed him easily.

"Oh! Looks like you want to be a good bottom tonight. Such a greedy little slut. How many fingers do you want boy?"

"Two mistress!"

Two it is! I reached inside him, massaging his walls and stretching the canal. I was already making my panties wet at the feel of him.

"Please mistress! Harder!"

"Oh you are greedy tonight. How about this, I'm going to sit on your face and the better you please me the faster and harder I'll go."

"Yes mistress!"

Turning around I sat close to his face. I could feel his tongue along my taint. His hands still never leaving my bustier. Pulling the string of the panties aside with just his teeth I could feel the warmth of his wet pink mouth kissing and licking at me. Dragging the underwear down my thighs I felt him suck in one of my balls swathing it in a thick layer of spit. Taking each one in turn giving individual attention. I rammed my fingers in faster and added a third finger. Almost keeping up with the rhythm of the noise that could be heard on the other side of the hotel walls, the twins seem to be giving quite a show.

Pulling off of him I was done messing around, I wanted to be balls deep in him. Wills cock was purple with the circulation cut off. I threw his legs over my shoulders and pulled my panties down to my knees. Will loved getting fucked by a man in lingerie. I slicked my length up just to enter him roughly.

Will loves the sting of a quick sheath. Once in I grabbed both of his hands. Like a good little bottom he was meeting my thrusts as I aimed for his sweet spot. After that amount of foreplay I wasn't going to last long. I slipped my hand down to pull the ring up and off his swollen weight. Pumping my hand with only the river of precum leaking generously out of him as lube,I could feel him getting desperate.

"Mis-mistress p-please may I!"

"May you what slut?"

"May I c-cum Mis-mistress!"

I was driving into him full force down, my thrusts becoming erratic.

"You can't cum until I do."

After that he was all but fucking himself on my cock. Looking at his eyes half rolled back and his teeth catch his lip in between them I came hard, shaking and trembling as I poured hot seed into my lover.

"Cum boy!"

I grabbed the chain and pulled as I stroked him quickly.

With a loud scream that just about hurt my ears I felt hot liquid hit my chin and neck. Dropping his legs off of me, I took the clamps off of his chest.

"May I clean you mistress?"

"Only if you lick it up."

"My pleasure."

Annabeth and Percy.

Wise girl slid the card in the slot so quick I wasn't even sure the door was locked. I don't know what they put in that punch but it was working. We stripped our clothes as we made our way to the bed.

"How do you want this seaweed brain? Loving? Rough? Weird?"

"Oh I'm kinda into weird right now."

"Oh yes me to."

She didn't know it but I always know what Annie wants because she always says it last. Because she knows I won't remember the rest. I throw her against the wall and begin to kiss down her body. Full perky breasts entered my mouth as I worked my way lower. On my knees I spread her legs and attacked her clit with full force. She always felt so vulnerable when I went down on her while she stood. I could hear her banging her head against the wall as I brought her cleft to wetness. What can I say? I specialize in wet. I brought her to almost to the edge when I stood back up.

"Want some power play?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Oh yeah baby."

Running to the bed she laid there spread eagle as I brought out a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Pouring it over her body I manipulated the water to not get the bed wet, but to run all over her body. I swirled the water around her nipples and had them jet across the apex of her thighs. Grabbing her own hair she just writhed and screamed my name. I loved watching this. I was getting her off without even touching her. I pumped myself to her arching body. Face turning red she came with a choked sob. Pulled the bottle back up and gathered the water back in. Straddling her chest I poured a little in her mouth.

"Taste yourself."

Eyes wide at my direction she lapped up the liquid. Tossing the bottle I stuck one of my fingers in her mouth getting her to suck and gag on it. My cock twitched at the sight.

"What do you want?"

"Spit on me."

"Face or tits?"

"Tits."

Pooling the saliva in my mouth I spat between her breasts harshly, knowing full well what would happen next.

"Touch yourself while I do this."

I saw her hand escape to her folds. Rubbing and circling herself as I pressed the globes together and thruster between. My head kept hitting her chin. A drop of precum globbed on her chin leaving a string connecting her chin and my head. It was beautiful.

"You ready?"

"More than ready."

"How do you want to cum?"

"The way we did it when we were in the bathroom in that store in the city."

"Perfect!"

She flipped herself, I grabbed her up off the bed sliding her onto me. I was kneeling while she hooked her ankles under my ass while I clasped her forearms infront of her. Feeling her bounce up and down on me was Elysium. Annie and I have tried going slow in the past, it never worked out. Both of us were way to ADHD to ever do anything slow and sensual. Usually we did stuff like this where it's quick and sweet, we just do that numerous times. One time we fucked all night with a count of 14.

Fuck

Take a break

Fuck

Food

Fuck

Shower

Fuck in the shower

Worked out great for us. We would probably knock this out in a few minutes and then re up again in about 10 minutes. Maybe go 4 or 5 times since we have to be up early. I could feel her dripping down me as she came around me, her walls convulsing. Pushing her off me she raised her ass in the air. I put my head directly on her asshole as I spurted thickly all over the hole. I sat back breathing hard. Annie stayed still, she knew I like watching it run down her crack onto her thighs and between the glistening lips.

Damn we were made for eachother.

Travis/ Connor/ katie/ lou Ellen

Getting the girls back to the hotel room was easy. Now the hard part... getting them to sleep with us! Sure they both agreed to come back to our room, but it was going to take some convincing to get them to get down with both of us. At the same time. In the same room. Close enough to touch and possibly make suggestions. What can I say my brother and I like to do everything together, including share girls. Sure most of the time when we have pulled this off we have to engage in a little twincest. It's a small price to pay.

Honestly it's not like it's weird right? We are identical, practically the same person. Connor is the other half of my soul! It's more like masturbation. Like I'm not into dudes and Connor... well I think Connor would be slightly into dudes by that's irrelevant. When it comes down to it it just feels like touching yourself. Kids get curious and how else are you supposed to know if you are a good kisser or not, am I right! It's not like we do anal, just like kissing and handjobs and a blow job from time to time during dry spells. But this! This is what we love.

Sharing!

We are good at sharing!

(Initials will be used so you know who's talking)

CS: So ladies? How about we kick this party up a notch?

KG: Oh Connor, did you want to come to me and Lous room? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we snuck off. Right? (Looking at Lou Ellen)

LE: yeah you guys can use our room, I'm sure I can keep Travis entertained.

TS: Well what I think my brother was implying was we do that.. only no one leave the room. Like we could just... do that here... together...

CS: Exactly!

Both girls looked at eachother still a little nervous about the idea.

TS: Lou! I heard from a little bird that you read Twincest manga.

LE: Who told you! Was it Cecil! Oh I'm going to kill him!

TS: Maybe it was maybe it wasn't.. isn't that why you agreed to be my date tonight?

LE: (blushing) it's just a fantasy Travis I don't like expect you to actually do anything. I know better than that.

CS: oh do you? Well how about this. Let's play a game.

KG: What kind of game?

TS: So what if... whatever you and katie do to eachother we will do to... to eachother.

Both girls began to pant at the idea. Any girl who dates a twin has a little freak inside of her. Katie was a freckled redhead with ass for days, I wanted to taste her freak. Lou was a blonde stick that I wanted to break over my knee in the best way possible. Both were fair, beautiful, and down for anything. They looked at eachother having a silent conversation not unlike the ones my brother and I have.

Both girls started to inch closer to eachother, looking between the other and back to us. Katie started to caress Lous shoulder. Connor and I took action and moved to the side of both beds and pushed them together, thrusting the girls together. They collected themselves.

KG: So let's just get this straight real quick. Whatever I do to Lou you will do to your brother?

Stolls: Yes.

LE: Really? Anything? Where's the line?

Stolls: No line.

KG: So who likes who? Are you trying to just get one of us each in bed or both?

TS: We like to share. Sharing is caring.

CS: We are sharebears.

The girls giggles at us. Mirth in their eyes as if a challenge was set. Little did they know we play to win, even against eachother. If they played their cards right both Connor and I will start competing with eachother to see who we can make cum first.

Katie started kissing and Lous neck and up her jawline. We both sat next to them mimicking every touch they made like reverse gender mirror. They laughed and groaned the further down the rabbit hole they went. They full on kissed eachother only pulling away to see if they won the chicken game... only to see me shoving my tongue down my brothers throat.

Katie was red now. A sheen of sweat broke over her body watching Connor and I.

KG: So if we touched eachother naked...

Stolls: So would we.

Katie started stripping off her dress before we said "we."

LE: Katie are you serious!?

KG: Hey this is my ultimate fantasy Lou don't ruin this for me!

LE: So what's going to happen if it gets to you having sex with me huh?! Are you actually going to go down on me to watch them blow eachother?

KG: You bet your magical ass I will!

LE: Well shit I've been battling some bi-curiosity for about a year now, might as well sew some oats.

KG: Was that a joke because of my mom?

LE: Maybe

Lou stood and began to discard her dress along with Katie. So naturally Connor and I started peeling our suits off. Thanking Eros that this was going to happen and it didn't even take that much persuasion. Katie laid Lou down naked as the day she was born, crawling up her body she trailed her hair along her body planting open mouth kisses across the alabaster skin. Connor laid out for me as I placed the same kisses in the same places. Connor cooing under my ministrations. Katie got to her prize looking over to me like it was a Double Dog Dare.

Bet bitch!

She dove in causing Lou to jump. Eating her cleft like it was the best desert she had ever had. Time to pay up I guess. Connor rolled his eyes in a sarcastic smirk as I lowered myself and slacked my jaw to engulf him. Both looked at us moaning. Lou clawing at Katies hair making her lick and suck more vigorously. I copied her gusto making my brother keen and wail. Katie was dripping at the sight of us. I bet she squirts.. only one way to find out! We both rose at the same time and tackled the girls, diving between their legs. Holding onto their thighs so tightly that we knew they would have purple blossoms bloom in the morning. Knowing they would have to where them all day as evidence that we were there.

TS: Con you have to try this one she tastes like fucking rain.

CS: really? This one tastes like spun sugar.

Switch!

Oh Connor was right. She smelled and tasted just like the rain in a spring day. Hooking my fingers inside and pumping to the same rhythm as my assault on her slit. Building higher and higher I felt her clench and BOOM she actually rained down on me! I knew it! I called it! Squirter! Hearing Connor bring Lou to the golden edge I motioned for Katie to taste me. Getting to work like a fucking carpenter, no wood wasted! Lou copied as she came down from her high. Connor watched Katie sheath me in her mouth.

CS: He likes a hint of teeth Katie. Just enough to drag.

Oh and she was a really good listener. Looks like we all passed kindergarten with flying colors, we are good at sharing and the girls at listening. We were close so we positioned the girls toward eachother on their knees. We came at them from behind. Both girls clutching eachother, faint kisses passed between as they were really getting into the twinsperiance. Fucking them up against eachother we marveled at the way they supported one another. Encouraging outbursts and painful clinging. The slapping sounds gaining speed and the girls gaining volume. Foreheads pressed to eachother moaning into the others mouths. I passed Connor a small fist bump for our victory.

Soon it was more like Connor and I competing to see who could make the other cum more. We switched girls in the middle. Katie and Lou were so into this that Connor and I had a silent convo about possibly making this a permanent fixture. Thighs slick with fluid and sweat we pulled out and came on both of them at the same time. They arched into our orgasm trying to catch every shot on a part of their bodies.

The four of us collapsing in a heap of sweat and twin, catching our breath was the hard part.

TS: So ladies

CS: how about a second date?

Reyna and Leo

Oh my gods! I just told Leo I loved him. In front of him. Outloud!

"I love you to Reyna."

To be continued...

 ** _review ! He Reyna Leo smut is next chap I got tired_**


	14. Blood loss

**This story goes out to anonomonomous99. We decided that this would need a rated R version. The clean version is a chapter in my "yet another 3 day in the infirmary" series which is teen rated. This is what happened after the bathtub.**

 **Porn with plot**

 **bloodplay**

 **restraint**

 **domination**

 **nico tops**

 **Blood loss**

I was being shaken awake by Kayla in the middle of the night. Bleary eyed and slow moving I got up from my bunk and followed her. The chill air hit my skin and cleared my head as she was explaining that two new campers arrive and they were hurt. One of them badly. The infirmary was buzzing around as I walked in. Getting things ready I found the girl first, maybe 10 years old. She had slash marks all up and down her torso and legs. The boy was a year older and her brother. Luckily he only had a few scratches on his leg and a broken nose. Austin was able to take care of him as I worked over the sister. Once she was stable I made sure she had machines hooked up for monitoring, she is going to be touch and go for a while from blood loss and possible infection.

Four hours later I was finally able to take a break, so I snuck out for some air behind the infirmary in the wood line. Looking for my secret tree I found it and felt around the notch in the right branch. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter I placed one in my mouth and lit up. I know, I know it's totally a cliche to be the doctor with the secret habit that will kill you. With my healing powers I'm actually not effected like everyone else but I don't want to be a bad example so I hide it. It's more like I like the ritual of it. The pull of the smoke to the back of my throat, the relaxing sensation of the release of smoke. I would tell anyone to never pick up this habit, it's bad for you! I'm just a hypocrite, a secret hypocrite.

That was until I saw movement in the treeline, a certain someone had shadow traveled and caught me.

"Ohhh bad doctor!"

"Yeah well, I've had a rough day and it hasn't even started yet."

"I heard." Nico took the cigarette out of my hand and brought it to his lips. Inhaling deeply he blew perfect smoke rings out all around me. He looked like a very talented dragon. Was it just the love thing or did he just make everything look cool and sexy?

"You smoke?"

"From time to time. When I was little everyone did. Had my first one at 8. That's just what grown ups did."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"So tell me what's going on."

Passing the cylinder back and fourth between us I caught him up on the last four hours.

"Well, they are both children of Apollo weirdly enough. Didn't know my dad every stayed with anyone long enough for two kids but I guess their mom was a really talented poet. Their names are Lyric and Stanza. Stanza is the one who is critical. They were attacked outside the boarder by gorgons, I think she has some poison in her system because I can't seem to keep her stable for more than an hour. "

"Wow. Well I'm sure if anyone can do it it's you."

"You are entirely to sweet. Well I've got to get back in there but if she levels out I'll be by, will you make me dinner?"

"Let me guess, manicotti?"

"If you wouldn't mind? "

"Ok I'll make it because your cute but you will need to bring dessert."

"Like wha..." he pulled me by my beltloops and kissed me, cloves and orange blossoms filled my nose. The smell of my boyfriend was intoxicating, with just a hint of black currents on his tongue.

"Oh, that kind of dessert. After the day I've had so far I will bring dessert."

"Good boy" he purred against my lips. With a final kiss he left me to my work.

Nicos POV

I had gone back to my cabin for most of the day. After picking up some ingredients for dinner tonight I decided to clean a little instead of camp activities. Annabeth and Piper stopped by to keep me company as well as avoid classes. Standing at the kitchen island prepping my food the girls sat on barstools staring at me in awe.

"Wow I didn't know you cooked?"

"Yes smarty pants I cook. I like to cook. Makes me feel balanced. Like yoga."

"Is that why you are wearing yoga pants?"

"Hey! You bought these for me beauty queen! They are comfortable and I'm in my house with no one to see me but you two. "

"They are cute on you. So... you and Will have been really affectionate in public lately.. anything you want to tell us?"

I blushed, damn it they figured it out.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit! Spill! He deflowered you didn't he!?"

"Oh my gods Piper! Deflowered! Really!"

"I don't think I have a flower the way you have a flower but yes we had sex."

Both girls pounded their fists on the table and hooted and hollered.

"Oh my gods what was it like?"

"It was... oh it was perfect. Well almost. I had a nightmare and I may have stabbed him in my sleep."

"You stabbed him!"

"Yes, but luckily he can heal himself. Well we just both kind of got swept up in the emotions and the adrenaline from it all and we just kind of fell into one another. "

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but not a lot. It's gotten easier since."

"Oh my gods how often do you two..."

"Like... twice a day?" I winced at the admission.

"You lucky dog! I ever get it that often."

"Well ever since we can't seem to stop. It's just so... good. Like I've never dreamed I would feel so close to anyone. I hate people touching me but when it's Will it's like a drug that I need!"

"That's so adorable! Damn you make it sound like poetry. "

"I know right like, I've never felt that way with Percy. It's always like a good feeling but the intimacy you talk about, well I'm not sure I've experienced that yet. "

"Yeah with Jason it's more like a fun activity for stress relief, not like.. not like that."

"That's it I'm having a talk with your boyfriends and see what they are doing wrong."

"Please do."

POP!

All the sudden we were scared out of our wits by the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. Tall and sleek like a statue carved out of teak wood. Black straight hair that hung to his shoulders. Topaz eyes that invited you in and a voice like honey that would convince you to do anything.

Thanatos.

The girls knelt while I nodded my head.

"Young prince I need your help."

"What's wrong, what's going on?"

"Your lover is trying to save the child in the infirmary. The girls spirit is trying to move on but I can't take her until her heart stops beating. He keeps reviving her and her spirit is growing uncomfortable. It's not his fault young prince, it's fate. Her string is short, she was never meant to live through this. The boy with her has a much longer life. I need you to pull him away so she can die."

Annabeth and Piper nodded goodbyes to me and bowed to Thanatos once more before leaving.

"Why are you telling me this? Why can't you just appear to him as you have me?"

"William is unreachable to anyone right now. You can pull him away no one else can. "

"Ok I'll do my best."

"I know young prince, say hi to him for me I haven't seen him since he was a child. Let him know I'm still watching over the family."

"What?"

"He will explain."

"Ok, I'll go get him. Thank you Lord Thanatos."

"Ciao."

With that he disappeared in a swirl of silver smoke. I thought of the darkest part of the infirmary and traveled there. There he was just working over a corpse, Austin and Kayla trying to pry him off of her to no avail. They both saw me and let go. Hugging him around his midriff I enveloped the shadows around us and back into cabin 13. Gaining understanding of what just happened he turned around and pushed me.

"What were you thinking! Nicolas I need to save her! Why would you do that!"

"Because Will, she wasn't coming back! Her spirit was growing uncomfortable! You should have called it!"

"You had no right!"

"I had every right! That's what I do here! I make the death calls William! Thanatos himself showed up here asking me to get you off of her so he could reap her."

Tears spilled over his eyes as he sunk to his knees. Blood covered the whole front of him, all over his hands and face. Blood of the sister he would never get to know. Kneeling down to him silent tears started to prick my own eyes seeing him so broken. Cupping his face I made him look at me.

"Baby, it was fate. Nothing could have saved her. You can't save everyone. Sometimes healing isn't enough. You did everything you could sweetie. I know it's hard but you have to know that."

"Thanatos was here?"

"Yes, he said you wouldn't let her go."

"I couldn't, I tried, I-I I failed."

"You didn't fail. Baby you didn't fail you did everything you could."

"I'm useless! What am I good for if i can't save her! "

"You are not useless! Baby it was just her time!"

"I tried! I tried so hard Nico I'm.. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! Will honey it's ok, it's going to be ok. She died fighting, she was brave I'm sure she will go to Elysium. You did so good, so good. I know it hurts but I know more than anyone how sometimes it's just someone's time. "

Panic driven heaving gasps escaped him as grief overtook his body. I had never seen him look so defeated and small. I held him as his body racked with sobs and wails. My poor healer. My love.

As the sobs turned into croaking hiccups I drug him to the bathroom. Setting him on the closed toilet I ran a hot bath in my large black obsidian tub. Stripping off his clothes he washed off the blood in the shower before slipping into the basin. I flavored it with salts and potpourri oils.

"Are you going to join me?"

"Sure."

Stripping my clothes off I stepped into the almost to hot water. Putting my back to his stomach I leaned against him absorbing the warmth.

"I could really use the cigarette right now."

"Press the tile with the skull on it."

Will pressed the tile and out popped an ashtray and a pack of Black Djarums and a lighter.

"Is this why you smell like clove?"

"Yes."

"So you smoke?"

"Only when it's a stressful time or anxious."

"So you smoke."

"Yes."

I took the pack and brought out an all black cylinder. Placing to my lips I lit the end drawing the firewood flavor into my mouth. I licked my lips, tasting the sweetness of the flavored paper. Passing it to him I could feel him physically relax.

"Will, why did you call me Nicolas?"

"Cause that's your name."

"No, my name is Niccolo"

"Well damn. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem I thought it was funny, you almost made me laugh."

Passing the cigarette between us we just laid there washing off the stress of the day. Sometimes I could feel him crying again. Sometimes just laying there numb. As the water cooled I directed us out of he tub. Will just kind stood there as if he didn't know what to do next. Taking the towels I rubbed his limbs and hair dry. Sat him on the toilet and combed out his curls so they wouldn't tangle later. I lathered my hands and dolloped shaving cream on his face. With the blade and steady hands I swiped the unwanted stubble away from his face without a single cut, I honestly don't know how I did that because I've never even shaved my own. Wiping away the excess I took his hands and led him to my bedroom.

Tumbling numbly to the bed I laid him down, I had planned to tuck him in but he grabbed my hips out of nowhere and pulled me to him. Kissing me roughly I touched his face still feel tears leak out of his eyes.

"Touch me"he breathed into my mouth.

"No, you don't want that. You are just upset."

"Touch me." He grabbed my hand pulling it to his hardness. "I don't want to feel this right now, I want to feel something else."

I looked down at him in a mixture of confusion. Part of me told me that this was wrong, that this was taking advantage of him. The other part wanted to concede and give him what he wanted.

"Ok." I kissed him. "But I'm going to show you that you are not always able to be in control."

Nodding at me I moved him to the middle of the bed. Grabbing at shadows i wove them around his wrists effectively immobilizing him to the headboard.

"Just relax, let me heal you for once."

A choked sob escaped his lips as I made way way down his body with my mouth. My tongue counting every freckle. Sucking deep red marks onto his skin just to watch them disappear again. Reaching his hips I threw his legs over my shoulders as I took his length into my mouth. Gripping his thighs painfully tight, slowly licking him and pulling him deep into my throat. I scratched at his golden skin while relishing the weight in my mouth. Pulling off I grabbed for the nightstand and uncapped a small bottle onehanded. Dripping the liquid over my fingers, I placed kisses on his stomach while working in the first. Will has never bottomed, until today. Today it was my turn to show him that he didn't always have to be in control of everything.

"I want to touch you." Pulling at his restraints.

"No, this isn't about me love. This is for you."

Groaning he lifted his hips and threw back his head as I entered a second finger. Closing his legs a bit at the intrusion, I kept them in while climbed up closer to his face.

"Open for me."

He let his thighs fall open.

"Shameless boy." I took his mouth by force invading him. Still a little tight around melt fingers I got an idea... something he's never even done to me. Rushing quickly to his lower region I pulled my fingers from him replacing them with my mouth. Crying out at the sensation his hips bucked upward. Luckily the lube was flavored, I wouldn't have liked the taste of plain. The taste of Will on the other hand was intoxicating. Wanton moans and writhing under my ministrations as my tongue swirled inside him. Adding the fingers again I looked for the spot inside that many a time had me screaming for the gods.

"Nico! Please!"

"Please what?" I breathed over him, barely recognizing my own voice.

"Please, fuck me!"

I flipped him around allowing the shadows to move with him. A masculine gesture, a dominate move. I entered him with ever aware slowness. Breaching passed his virgin rim as his warmth invited me in.

"Faster, harder."

"Will, I could hurt.."

"I want it to hurt" he gasped.

I kissed his neck and along his spine as I moved a little quicker to bottom out. I had slicked myself before entering him but he was still very tight. Pushing back into me my eyes rolled back. Topping was a whole new experience. It gave me a masculinity that couldn't achieve on my own. Feeling him keening and bowing beneath me. My hands traveling up and down the freckled masterpiece beneath me. Sliding my hand up his spine I grabbed at the nape of his long golden curls. Pulling his head back I rutted in and out of him roughly. Digging my fingernails into shoulder drawing blood only for his skin to reclose. I licked at the blood smeared on his skin, lapping it up and holding it in my mouth. Turning his head to the side violently I kissed him. Passing the red between us. Tasting himself in a whole new way.

"T-touch me."

"No, I want you to cum untouched."

The growl he emoted sent fire into my veins. Making me piston in and out of him in a rapid speed building his orgasm like a runaway train. I felt him tighten around me about to blow.

"C-cum inside me, please!"

"Oh you are such a slut."

At the word slut he spasmed and came hard and thick on the bedspread screaming my name. I rammed into his over sensitive hole. When I came I bit into him coating my teeth in his flesh and a fresh burst of red from his shoulder. At my orgasm the shadows dissipated leaving him free to collapse under me. Blood dripped down my lips as I gave him a red smile. Turning to look at me he kissed me.

Hopefully this made him feel something else.

 ** _Review it's my lifeblood!_**


	15. Good puppy

Nico was having a hard day. I could see it in the tired sway of his eyes. I had a lot going on at the hospital too, everyone doing pretty much the opposite of anything I asked. Poor Nico was just fed up with the constant responsibility and the weight on his shoulders. I sat on the couch rubbing my eyes after a nice shower still in just my towel. I see Nico cross the room and for some reason he looks shy...

"Babe? Are you ok?"

"Ummm... no. But I want to be."

Coming over to me slowly he drops a black shiny vinyl collar in my lap. Awww my baby needs to escape for a while. Honestly after the day I've had I could use a little control and a release.

"Heel"

Nico started to strip all of his clothes off in front of me, once naked he kneeled curling his fingers in like paws presenting his neck. Placing the collar around him the shiny tag started to gleam, "Nico" shined engraved on the front. On the back it says "property of William Solace.

"Are you going to be a good puppy?"

"Rufff!"

Jumping excitedly he crawled into my lap pushing his forehead into my face and licking at my lips.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Excitedly he jumped all around the couch wagging his pert little ass for me to stare at. Laughing I got up and retrieved the leash. We had a privacy fence in the backyard that was over 6ft, perfect for our naked puppy play. Keeping my towel on I lead him to the backyard. Once in the sunshine he tugged at his leash wanting me to take him around the yard. Picking up a small squeak toy that we kept outside I placed it in his mouth.

"We are going to go around the yard once with the toy. If you can keep it in your mouth the entire time I'll put your tail on."

"Rufff!"

Placing the toy suck between his teeth I saw him fully immerse into the headspace. We walked slowly around the yard, Nico keeping the toy in place while sniffing at the different flowers we had planted. Making the first round I ordered him to stay. Sitting back on his heels he waited for me to retrieve his tail. A egg shaped glass butt plug with a long black fluffy fox tail was swinging in my left hand while holding onto a bottle of lube in the other. Sitting on the lawn I called him over from where I asked him to stay.

"Present"

Getting in front of me trailing his leash behind him he raise his ass to my eye level while putting the rest of his body flat on the grass. Giving him a little taste I licked around the wrinkled muscle, giving him a nice sensation before I plugged him. Still loose from the night before I probed inside of my lover, little puppy whines escaped him as I made him nice and wide for his tail. Pushing the egg deep inside him I saw his cock twitch at the intrusion, relishing the stretch.

"Good boy! Now show me how much you like your tail!"

Circling in front of me he chased the stretch of black fluff that was now tickling his cheeks and the backs of his olive toned thighs. Watching Nico so playful and obedient sent chills through me and blood directly to my cock.

"Roll over"

Black blown out pupils never left my eyes as he rolled over.

"Sit up"

Sitting back paws up he drive the tail further in making him yelp at the hit against his prostate.

"Good boy! Now I want you to play with your stick. Can you show me where your stick is at?"

Nuzzling against me nico took my towel off with his teeth. My thick dripping erection was standing tall as Nico gently pawed at it. I laid back on my elbows spreading my legs for him. With his nose he nuzzled my ball sack breathing my scent in. Lapping at my crotch in a lewd and sloppy manor I pet his hair encouraging him. Still with his eyes on me, now I knew what he was doing. He was challenging me. With mirth in his eyes he nipped at my inner thigh with his teeth. I reacted quickly yanking him by the collar and placing him on his back.

"Bad dog! I'm Alpha not you, how dare you challenge me!"

I stared him down until he looked away first.

"You are going to be punished for that pup. Present!"

Rolling on his fours he turned around and displayed his tail for me.

"You challenged me and you bit me. That's 20 smacks. If you do well with your punishment I'll give you a treat. "

Whining I saw a slight nod from his head laying sideways in the grass. I brought down hard slaps to his beautiful peach globes. Stinging them in a lovely pink. Spreading out the pain I tried not to hit the same place twice so that he could feel every slap. The upper cheeks, the soft part of where his thighs and cheeks meet, two quick ones on the taint, one to his balls, and finally a few right on the tail. I finished my twenty relishing the heat and color I had placed on his flesh. I was so hard at the sight it began to hurt a little.

"Good boy! Let me see you."

Getting up and turning around his faces was completely wrecked. Tears falling down his face from the pain and his cock swollen and wanting from it.

"Looks like you are crying from hear too."

I swiped my thumb over his head gathering the dripping pre come, rubbing it on his lips he panted awaiting his treat.

"Lick your lips."

So obedient, such a good puppy.

"You get a treat for taking your spanking so well."

I yanked at the leash holding it to the ground so that nicos face was once again in the grass. Playing with the plug I teased and pulled and twisted it for the satisfaction of his keens. Finally removing it a glorious gape opened for me like a pink flower. Spitting into the gape I saw him jolt.

"Oh you are such a good little bitch. Are you going to be a good bitch for me? Are you going to take your treat nice? "

"Rufff!"

"Does my little bitch want me to mount and breed him?"

"Rufff!"

"Oh good puppy."

I pushed into him after I slicked myself with more lube. Holding him down by his leash I started to fuck him in a punishing pace. Snapping my hips against the heat of his punishment so that he felt every ounce of pain from his skin. Angling to hit his pleasure center so that the sting would be associated with the pleasure. Letting go of his leash I snatched the scruff of his nape curling the long black hair between my fingers. Reaching under him I vice gripped his sack in my hand pulling the skin tight and shiny.

"You May touch yourself bitch"

Reaching with one hand to stroke himself he still had one hand paw curled while supporting himself. So deep in the headspace the cries coming from him were not groans and yells but whimpers and yelps of a good puppy getting his ass pounded. Nico came with a cry as I let go of his balls. Jets of white painted the grass below us. I wasn't near finished yet though. I was close but not that close. I pushed my weight on top of him. Rutting into him like an animal.

"Good bitch! Show me you like it." I hissed into his ear.

Eyes rolled on the back of his head as I worked his over sensitive prostate with my cock. Shivers racked his body as I felt a second orgasm roll through him as he came dry under me. Pulling out I kneed my way over to his head and came on the ground. Taking him by the collar I rubbed his nose in my spunk.

"Looks like someone needs a bath?"

::::whine::::

Pulling the leash I had him follow me back into the house. Cum covered his crotch from me forcing him to lay on the grass. Grass stained his knees and my cum was glossy on his face. Perfection.

Filling the tub with hot water I unleashed him and forced him into the tub. Splashing me and acting rowdy I smacked his already pink ass once more to get him to calm down. Once I had the shampoo in his hair he stayed still for me. Crawling in the tub with him I took his collar off. Curling into my chest I placed soft kisses on his lips and pet his body.

"You were such a good puppy today."

"Thank you, I really needed that."

"I could tell, I did too."

"You should try it sometime, I think you would love it."

"Nah, I'm more of a cat."


	16. Trans Will

**Ok if you follow my stuff than you have already seen this as the chapter 4 of The Barn series. So skip it if you already read it in that series. But I realized that I did not tag Nico or will in that series so my Solangelo lovers that don't follow me but follow this story series won't see this so I'm double posting. This is a Solangelo story where Wikl is trans. To give you some insight because this was part of a different storyline Nico got permission to fool around with Jason and Nico ended up doing more than fooling around and then Percy joined in too. In this story you find out the reasoning why Will said yes to the fooling around bit. This isn't a rough or angry story but I felt it was important to share on this series line. Enjoy!**

I was sitting in my bed when I heard Will walk up my front steps. It had been two days since the bathroom incident with Percy and Jason and the guilt was crushing my spirit. On one hand my boyfriend gave me a pass to do something sexual with someone else. On the other hand I went passed the perimeters of the original agreement. We haven't talked since. Mainly because Will was super busy in the infirmary with this epic outbreak of the flu. Every step he took up my stairs was like a step on my heart. I should tell him. I don't want to though, not because of selfish reasons but because it's only going to hurt him and still won't relieve me of my guilt. I should just dedicate the rest of my life to making it up to him without him knowing, yes that's what I will do!

Door swings open.

"Ok deathboy let's hear it!"

"Hear what?"

"The blow job! I told you I wanted details! I saw the video that Jason sent me and wow! Seriously that was some hot stuff. So tell me is Jason any good?"

My heart dropped, I can't do this. Fuck.

"Will I need you to sit down."

Throwing himself on the bed he sat cross legged in front of me. Happy grin never slipping off his face.

"So, let me guess. You fucked him?"

What! The! Fuck! He said it. Just said it so nonchalant like. Like he had been planning to say it his whole time!

"He told you?" I cringed.

"No, Percy told me. Came in the infirmary that night crying. Begging me to forgive him. That's why I've been avoiding you a little. I'm not mad. I just needed space to wrap my head around some stuff."

"Stuff? Like what? I cheated on you. I'm so so sorry! I'm a piece of shit Will. It started as just the blow job and then it rolled into something else. "

"Neeks, calm down. I know. I also expected it to. I did have to calm down about Percy being involved too but after talking it out with him I'm fine. I know you would never cheat on me and I was the one who allowed you to be put in that position in the first place. You called me, you asked me. I could have said no."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I guess because part of me wanted you to experience what it was like to be with a guy who has a penis."

"You are a guy! You are a boy! I know that! I've never seen you as anything but."

"I know that. But I wanted you to know what it was like. Neeks you and I... maybe I'm speaking to quick but we are kinda forever right?"

"Yes, yes Will. You are my forever. I love you so so much."

"Well if we are forever than I'm ok with you satisfying your needs from time to time with other people. It's not like we haven't talked about me doing the same. You know I like girls too and you said you were fine if I fooled around with them as long as I came home to you, Well it can work both ways."

"So you want an open relationship."

"Only physically. Emotionally I want you to only be mine. Can we do that?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm willing to try. But if it's not working then I'm totally fine going back to just you and me."

"Ok then we will give it a try then, it's settled."

"So you are not mad about the Jason Percy thing?"

"No I'm not. In fact the l kinda waited for me to become mad about it before I talked to you and it just never happened. If anything the only jealousy I'm having is that I can't give you what they can."

"You do! All the time! If not more. I love that you are trans Will. It's part of the reason I fell in love with you. We could identify with feeling different with eachother."

"Can we talk about something that I've wanted to talk about for a while?"

"Sure, What is it?"

Will looked nervous. Twisting the blanket under his fingers he looked down as his burning question floated in the air around us."

"We have been together for like almost a year right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking of maybe if you were ok with it... I want to have sex with you."

"Will we have sex all the time. We started having sex like a month in."

" I know, but we haven't done everything."

"What else is there to do?"

"Ummm we haven't had sex... vaginally."

Oh my. Will was right. We have been so focused on reaffirming his gender in the bedroom that we haven't even approached the idea of having sex that way. Will wouldn't even really let me near that area unless we were just grinding on eachother with clothes on. We have done anal both top and bottom, he has given me a blow job. I have sucked on his strap on while he touched himself underneath, but I've never touched his vagina. It's not that I'm not willing to, this is Will! There is no part of Will I'm not willing to touch. I just figured that he didn't want me too.

"Have you ever? You know?"

"No, um in that sense I'm a Virgin. "

"Would you be ok with me touching you like that?"

"Would you? I'm afraid that if you touch me there that you will realize that I have a female body and run away."

"Will, I love you. I know what your gender is. You are male. I've never seen you as anything but. I won't lie it will be different. But I'm willing to try."

"You are?"

"Yes of course. Plus no offense but you don't really seem like you enjoy bottoming. Atleast not the same way I do."

"Well my body isn't really built to enjoy it they way yours is. I more enjoyed the action and got off on the idea of what you were doing to me. That you were having sex with me the way you would have sex with a man. "

"You are a man."

"You know what I mean!"

"Ok yes I do.

"I want to have sex with you. I don't think I could have sex with someone this way that I didn't trust. And this way we have a type of sex that can't be shared with anyone else. This could be the way we have sex with eachother and only eachother."

"If you think for a minute this gets you out of fucking me you are wrong sir! I like bottoming and just because we try this out doesn't mean that you can just stop everything else we do!"

"No! No no no I will still fuck you with the strap on. I just want to try this way too. And limit it to just between us."

I took his hands in mine and pulled him closer to me for a kiss. It took a lot of courage for him to ask this. Soon enough the kiss became heated and we were all over eachother. Ripping clothes away from the other and discarding them like rubbish to the side of the bed. Flipping us over I took the upper hand. Placing kisses over Wills well toned body.

The hormones he had been on really shaped him nicely. Counting himself lucky his breasts were super small to begin with so when his pecs began to form the need for top surgery was unneeded as long as he kept his muscle mass up. Will could go shirtless at the beach and pass easily. Both of us were happy about that because Wills nipples were super sensitive and he didn't want to lose the sensation that came with them. Will looked like a man when he was naked, the only difference was he had a vagina instead of a penis. I wanted to show him that I loved every part of his body, because it was his body. My Wills body. That's all that mattered.

Biting down his stomach I felt the line of his pubic hair tickle my chin. I felt him tense under me. Will was nervous.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just. I'm scared."

Kissing his stomach again I crawled back up to his face. Kissing him deeply I lowered my hand to touch him while looking into his eyes. It didn't feel strange or wrong. It felt good because it was Will, and I loved touching any part of Will. Moans and coos escaped his mouth as I rubbed across slit. Piper gave me a few pointers about it a long time ago Incase this ever came up so I had an idea of what I was doing. My fingers became coated in slick, Will heard the wet sound and blushed pink. I dabbed little kisses on his cheekbones to ease his embarrassment.

"Shhhh Will I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I like feeling how turned on you are. Like when you feel how hard I am."

A breathless shutter rolled over his body at my whispers. My fingers explored him and then found an opening, an opening we have never used.

"Go ahead, I want you to."

I nodded into the crook of his neck feeling the curls of his hair tickle my forehead. Two of my fingers slid inside him. Wills breathing picked up dramatically. Holding onto me tighter he rocked his hips onto my fingers to show me he was still ok. That he wanted this. The tight wet heat was making my erection heavy and feeling neglected. Will must have read my mind because he grabbed at my shoulder and set me between his legs.

"I'm ready, I want you in me."

Saying he was ready and looking at the way he was shaking was sending me mixed signals. So instead I just kissed him again, seems like that always calmed him down. It was weird how the more heated the kiss the more naturally our bodies synced with eachother. The tip of my cock found his opening without being guided, the wetness dripping over the head sent lightning down my spine. Way better than cold lube. Will was warm and inviting. I went super slow as I pushed in, hell even his ass wasn't this good. This was heaven. A small popping feeling happened and almost pulled it at the surprise sensation but he pulled me deeper into him.

I had never seen Will this vulnerable during sex. Usually he had this boastful playfulness. This time he was shy and intense, holding me to him with his heels. I didn't move. Will moved for both of himself from underneath me. I tried to look down but he grabbed my chin.

"Look at me Ok? Just me."

"Ok, Ok."

The emotion was heavy in the air, sounds that Will never made emoted out of him with abandon. Usually I was the one who was noisy in bed but he just fell apart. I loved it. Tight muscle clutched around me making it very hard to hold on. Forehead to forehead, breathing into each others mouths and swallowing yelps and howls of pleasure. Sweaty and slick we glided together bringing our usually intimacy to heights we had yet to achieve until right now. It amazing how you don't realize you are missing something until you have it. I loved our sex Life and wouldn't have changed a thing about it, yet here I am finding out that we can go so much farther.

I felt Wills legs stiffen and jerk, clamping down hard on me he screamed high pitched into my neck grasping me for dear life. The moment set me off inside of him. Collapsing on top of him still inside I tried to catch my breath. I didn't realize til that moment that both Will and I had tears in our eyes.

"That, That was nuts."

"Yeah, didn't hurt as much as I thought."

"I hurt you?"

Pulling out I saw some blood mixing with other clear fluids.

"Oh gods Will. We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"Calm down deathboy." He was laughing.

"Will you are bleeding!"

"Nico, that's normal the first time. I'll explain later. Now get off me."

I flipped onto my back next to him. We laid there in silence for a minute or two.

"You lied to me."

"What? I never lied to you. What would I have lied about?"

"You never came before, when we have sex. That was he first time you ever came."

A guilty look crossed his face. I knew it!

"Well, it's complicated. I loved every time we have had sex and felt very satisfied afterwards but yes that was the first time I've climaxed with you doing something to me."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Because, I wasn't ready to do this yet. I knew I would once I worked up the courage to let you do this. Don't ruin this deathboy. This was amazing. "

"I won't ruin it, but I don't want you faking anymore. "

"I won't, I won't need to. Not now that I trust you enough to touch me there."

"That Really was amazing."

"Better than Percy and Jason?"

"No contest babe."

 ** _review. Send me requests._**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a rewritten old story but someone wanted a fluff piece with Nico being clues about sex. So merry Smutmas!**

As Nico woke inside his cabin he could hear the steady sound of rain against the windows, the pattering of the drops relaxed him. Looking over at his alarm clock only to find that it was a little past noon. Dragging himself from his bed he started his usual morning shower only to hear stomping coming up his front steps. The door opened and Nico knew the only person that would dare open his cabin door without knocking. The bathroom door cracked open.

"Neeks I brought you lunch hurry up before it gets cold!"

"Listen Solace you keep that shit warm for me I know you can! Glow on it or some shit!"

"Yes darling " and he blew a kiss to him in the shower.

Will was always doing crazy shit like that to him. Made Nico wonder if Percy ,Annabeth, and Jason kept their big mouths shut. Nico wasn't ready to come out to everyone quite yet. Instead he was fantasizing about the boy in the next room night after night. Things and scenarios would fly through his mind about his touches and the feel of his lips against his body. Teenage hormones were going to do him in, everything was confusing and all he wanted to do was rip Wills clothes off and ... well he didn't know. Nico didn't know anything about sex, to scared to ask anyone yet instinct drove his mind wild. Finishing up and brushing his teeth he realized he forgot to bring his clothes on with him.

"Will! Throw me some clothes!"

"Ok! Do you want he black shirt or the black shirt! Wait a second I found a black shirt here's a black shirt!"

Putting his hand into the door he handed Nico some PJ pants and a black shirt.

"Why PJ pants!"

"Cause it's raining and I'm wearing them too. It's a camp thing when it rains everyone puts on real clothes. If you ever stuck around long enough you would know that!"

"Shut your mouth Solace!"

"You know you love it!"

Dressing he tried to pull a comb through his hair to no avail. Walking out of the bathroom he asked Will for some help since he couldn't get the comb lose. Sitting Nico on the floor infront of the couch Will sat behind him untangling the comb. Once he got it loose he started brushing out Nicos rats nest. Even though he was not ok with physical contact, Will seemed to force it on him. As time went on Wills touch stopped bothering him. Nico no longer flinched or drew away from him. Even leaning into his touch and his warmth. When all that started of course that's when all the feelings started to happen too.

Feeling the comb drag across his scalp in gentle motions through his wet hair he closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling. Raven hair hung from his head down to his shoulders barely brushing the tops of them. He could hear Will moan with every stroke. It was a little habit he had when he was concentrating on something. Mostly Nico noticed it when he was wrapping bandages and stitching up people. It was his favorite sound. With deft fingers Will began to lift and cross the strands of Nicos hair into a woven braid. Feeling the back of his head when he was done he found the texture and the pattern very alien yet welcome.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Nico I have a lot of sisters. You don't live in a cabin full of girls without learning to braid."

"Ha I guess so. I have have two sisters but I escaped the learning girly stuff part of it. Girls from the early 1900s are very private and keep to themselves. Unlike your sister Kayla who gave me a diagram of a vagina! Seriously what's her deal!"

"I think she's trying to both teach you and scare you at he same time. Honestly she just loves seeing your face anytime anything sexual comes up. You turn this beautiful shade of maroon."

"I do not! I ju-s... it's not appropriate to talk about on polite conversation"

"See who the hell talks like that!"

"I do! And I speak great English thank you!"

"Yes you do and you barely have an accent which is impressive for someone who only spoke Italian until you were 10"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember lots of stuff you say. It's a doctor thing remembering details"

"Yeah well...you still have an accent too."

"Yes my Texas drawl. I will end up taking this accent into an alley one day and shooting it in the head"

"Why?! It's charming!"

"Yeah ugh no it's not and if I'm ever going to get a boyfriend one day I think it's needs to go cause it's done me no favors "

Nico turned quickly to face Will at his comment.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah boyfriend. Guys don't like southern accents on guys. It's cute and sweet on girls like your sisters New Orleans accent but on a dude it seems like I'm straight out of deliverance!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? You knew I was from Texas"

"No that you're gay!"

"Oh well you're gay so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal and I wouldn't have to announce my sexuality the way that I have to for other guys"

"H-how! I'm going to kill them!"

"Kill who?"

"Jason or Percy or whoever told you!"

"Nico no one told me "

"What? Then how?"

"I had a feeling and a vibe and Clovis told me"

"Clovis knows!"

"Oh course Clovis knows he's a dream walker. He knows everyone's dirty secrets"

"Oh lord this is so embarr..." then will cut me off

"No big deal, thats what this is"

"Does everyone know?" I hid my face in my hands.

"No I don't think so but no one cares Nico everyone in the Apollo cabin is at the very least Bi and there's about ... 10 others scattered in other cabins. No one cares here it's a safe zone. Plus it's a thousand times better than when you were born."

"Yeah I've been reading up"

"So does this mean your willing to talk boys with me?"

"I don't need images of you getting you kissing other guys in the infirmary closet sir! Not something my pure little ears want to hear!"

"Pure my ass. You may be a virgin but you ain't pure I'm sure"

"Ok not pure I guess"

"How far have you gone?"

"Can we get some food on my stomach before the invasive questioning?"

"Yes. I got you McDonald's"

"What! How!?"

"Percy let me borrow Mrs. O'Leary"

"Percy Jackson I swear"

Eating their lunch they settled themselves on the bed popping in a movie that they weren't really paying attention to.

"So you wanna play 20 questions or never have I ever?"

"Let's do the 20 questions since there is a bunch I've never done" Nico added in between sips of coke. There was nothing better than McDonald's Coke.

"Ok so back to the how far question"

"Oh I uh guess I've kissed someone once and they groped me. I ended up punching them in the face. I don't even know their name. I shadow traveled into a gay club once out of sheer curiosity and this cute guy kept following me. He came up to me in the bathroom and kissed me and then I ended up punching him so not the most romantic story. You?"

"I had a thing with this kid in my school back in Texas. Purely physical though. No feelings. More sad than sexy."

"So you had sex with him?"

"Yes, I've regretted it ever since. Promised myself the next time I get physical it will be with someone I actually care about. I broke it off with him kind of abruptly. Told him my mother was racist and would never accept us since he was Hispanic. That's not true of course my mom could care less what race a person is."

"You're such a dick" Nico threw a fry at him.

"Hey I panicked what can I say. When did you know you were gay?"

"Oh I've always known. I just ignored it for a long time. In my day they kill you or lock you up for it."

"Yeah I know that had to be rough"

"Yeah well I figured I would just go into the military or the priesthood. Well atleast until I found out about my dad. Back in my time that's what you did cause then no one questioned why you were single. Priests can't marry and if I was military I could just say I travel to much to settle down."

"Well now you can just do whatever job you want and wear rainbows"

"I don't care how gay I am, I'm not wearing rainbows. Well maybe like a bracelet or a ring but not clothing"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure"

"Ok don't freak out"

"Famous last words"

"Fuck off deathboy" Will started scooting his PJ pants down to show Nico his lower hip. It was a tattoo of a sun with a rainbow flag.

"Wow you have a tattoo?! When did you get that!"

"Oh last summer when I came out. I went to see my mom when she played in New York and she has a roadie who does tattoos. She was all for it."

"Your mom tours a lot?"

"Oh yes all over the world. That's why I stay here year round. Plus I'm not a good fighter so it's safer for me here"

"I can teach you to fight Will. I'm small but you have no idea how heavy that sword of mine is. "

"Oh I have an idea since I've seen you without a shirt"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a six pack and your ripped dude. Besides he maps of scars on your body your in amazing shape."

"I don't like people seeing those"

"Why not, they are sexy as hell"

"Are you like hitting on me?"

"Maybe? What are you going to do about it"

Nico hit him with a pillow.

"This is why you can't find a boyfriend everyone who hits on you gets hit in the face"

"No, I'm just hard to love"

"No your not "

Nico looked at Will while a long silence fell between them. Nicos heart began to beat faster as a resolution and a little bit of bravery overwhelmed him. Moving to his knees he threw a leg over Will and straddled his lap.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"This is bold of you"

"I'm not sure why I did this but can we just pretend it's normal?"

"Yeah sure. Are you trying to kiss me?"

"Not yet. I have to work up to it. One step at a time."

"That's fucking adorable"

"Shut up Solace you made the first move talking about my 6 pack"

"Yes you are correct it's true I think your very sexy"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. Your just my type actually. I like the whole goth emo dark and dangerous thing "

"So like the total opposite of yourself?"

"Yeah. That and I think your funny and smart and interesting and totally hot for me"

"Your such a dick!" Nico playfully slapped at Will. Catching his wrists he pulled Nico close. Faces only inches from eachother.

"Hey deathboy.. wanna kiss me?"

"Maybe... but not unless you buy me flowers"

"You underestimate my ability to find flowers quickly"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

Will brought his hands up to Nicos face. Brushing his thumbs against his cheekbones. Inhaling his sweet scent of orange blossom and clove. Pushing his lips across Nicos he could feel Nicos arms wrap around the back of his neck. Moving his hands around Nicos waist he started feeling up the small of his back pressing him harder to him. Nico deepened the kiss swirling his tongue around Wills until both were a writhing mess. Will took Nicos lower lip in his teeth causing him to moan. Breaking apart in a breathless pant they put their foreheads together trying to collect themselves.

"Wow that was ..wow!"

"Your no slouch yourself Solace"

"I've wanted to do that forever"

"Me to. Guess I just had to wait for a rainy day"

"You are shaking"

"I know. Can't stop."

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Me either"

"Want me to kiss you again?"

"Gods yes"

Crashing back together they were less nervous than before. Melting into eachother hands exploring the others body in a feverish claiming.

"Will?" Nico asked while breaking the kiss slowly.

"Yeah babe what's up to fast?"

"No um.. I'm just warning you um I've never.. I've never had sex before"

Will didn't tense or act alarmed even though he slightly was. Pulling Nico back the slightest bit he held his hands to talk while letting the Italian know he wasn't going anywhere.

"I know Neeks. We don't have to Nico, not til your ready."

"It's not that it's just.. I don't know how..."

"Like you don't know if you want to top or bottom?"

"No like I don't know what top or bottom means."

"How can you not .. oh shit the casino. No ones given you a sex talk?! Like ever?"

"Well Kayla forced a small one on me telling me how girls and boys do it but I don't know how two boys.. ya know?"

"Ok like what do you know?"

"Um she told me what an orgasm was but I have never had one."

"Never like not in the shower or by yourself?"

"No, I've never touched myself like that. I was raised catholic."

"Ok wow that's well wow I've never met anyone who didn't know well.. any of it"

"I want to do it though. I want you to be my first. I want you to teach me."

"Nico I think you need to think about this for a while this isn't something you rush into"

"Will you are my best friend. Even if nothing happens after today I want it to be you. I've thought about it for a while. Everyone says you should do it with someone you trust. I trust you"

"I trust you too Nico, but this is a huge step for someone. Was this your first kiss?"

"Yes and I know you think I'm rushing this but.. Will I've had a lot of bad happen to me as you well know. I just want a really good memory. Something I can keep for when the dark rises up. Listen, I've had a crush on you since the war and I want this. Please!"

Will saw his pleading eyes. Nico did want this. Will wanted this too even though it was a little fast for him. Clovis had shown Will what Nico sees in his nightmares he could more than understand why he would want a good memory.

"Nico I'm going to say yes. But! If at any time you want to stop you tell me to stop! I mean it I need to know that you will tell me to stop if your scared or not feeling it or just plain not ready. I'll just start kissing you again and we can just kiss. I promise I won't hold it against you. This is quick so seriously anytime just tell me to stop."

"I promise I'll tell you to stop if I want to stop."

"Are you scared?"

"Not like that just nervous. I'm afraid I'll be bad at it."

Will leaned in and kissed Nico gently. Nibbling on his lower lip giving him an encouraging hum.

"Babe you will be fine just enjoy it ok? I'll be gentle"

"Ok"

Nicos POV

Kissing me gently he started peeling off our shirts pressing our chests against eachother. Warmth enveloped me and I could feel his heart beating out of his chest I could tell he was as nervous as I was. Moving behind me my back pressed against his chest as he kissed down my neck nibbling at the base dragging his teeth from there to my earlobe tugging and prodding it with his tongue. Gods if foreplay was this good how was I ever going to handle having sex with him.

With warm hands his fingers danced across my chest. Taking each of my nipples in turn he played with the front of me like I was a musical instrument. Tracing my abs with his nails his hot sweet breathe in my ear. It smelled like burnt sugar and cinnamon. Playing with my waistband with his thumbs I knew where he might be going with this.

"Nico.. I'm going to touch you ok. I'm going to use my hands and some lube. If it's to much let me know ok?"

"O-ok" I breathed with almost no voice.

Dragging my PJ pants down and my boxers at the same time, I was fully naked now. I had never been naked infront of anyone. Reaching to his left he found some massage oil in my side table from when he gave me one for my birthday. I should have known friends don't give friends back massages but any excuse for him to touch me I allowed. Squirting the liquid into is palm and rubbing them together he began to touch me... there!

Hot and cold settled over me at the same time. Trembling at his touch my breathing came in pants as the sensation of both his hands twisting and stroking up and down me turned into a sweet rhythm. Grazing my neck with his teeth he dragged his mouth up and down my neck sucking and biting in a sinful caress. I began leaking out of my tip I tried to squirm embarrassed but he held me tight whispering reassurances into my ear.

Letting go he moved around to me stripping off the rest of his clothes. Will Solace was a glory to see naked. His beauty made me want to cover every inch of myself because I couldn't compare to the Adonis infront of me. Tan and freckled with his golden curls spilling over his eyes which still shone through with those lapis blue orbs. I moved to cover my body and Will move to my wrists shaking his head back and forth. Connecting our lips again Will kissed me slow and languid. Rutting his body against mine was heavenly.

Whispering into my mouth..

"Stop trying to hide from me Niccolo, I see you."

"I'm .. I'm sorry I just..."

"Stop apologizing beautiful"

After those words he worshiped my body with his mouth. I could sense a longing in his moans as he devoured my skin sucking and licking. Leaving a trail of marks down my torso. Purple and read hickeys littered my skin and I loved every single one. It's was like proof that someone wanted me.

"Ok Nico in going to put my mouth on you ok?"

"What?!"

"Yeah it's called a blow job. Just relax ok?"

"Umm ok.."

Kissing the tip of me my body began to convulse watching Will take me into his mouth. I couldn't believe people did this! The feeling was overwhelming. Slick and hot and he never took his eyes off of me. A fuzzy feeling came over me looking into his eyes. A tightening around my heart. Working his way up and down I could see him drawing me deeper and deeper into his throat. Finally he was all the way down at the base and I was starting to unravel my dick twitching in his mouth. Bringing his head up with an obscene popping sound he returned to my face to explore my mouth once again as if he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Can't have you cum quite yet Neeks we arnt done."

"What!? What else is there?"

"Well to have sex of course"

"That.. that wasn't sex?"

"That was oral sex. Not losing your virginity sex. That's what you want right? To lose your virginity?"

"Uh yeah yeah I want to do that just tell me what to do!"

I would do anything he asked at this point. Will could have asked my to take a swing at Chiron and I would have asked how hard.

Bringing his fingers around to my backside I felt him finger around my hole as I gripped his shoulders. Grabbing me with both hands he lifted me spun us around so that he was in a sitting position and I was in his lap.

"Nico don't freak out but the way you have sex with two men is I'm going to stick my self in here"

At the word here he put the tip of his finger in my sending zings of electricity up my body.

"What! In there! But but.. that's ... that can't be right!"

"It is I promise you."

"Ok um..."

"Nico if your not ready it's fine we can just get eachother off with touching we don't have to have sex until your ready"

I looked at him thinking about it. I've gone this far. I want Will to be my first. Honestly I'd love him to be my only. Hearing the rain outside and the heat in the room and the smell of his skin I knew my answer.

"I want to. Please I want to just tell me what to do"

"Ok I'm going to lube up my fingers and work them in. While I do that why don't you touch me like I touched you."

"Ok" I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking to badly.

Squirting some lube in my hands I started touching Will. Wow I didn't realize how big he really was til he was in my hands. He was soft and hard all at the same time. I loved the feel of him. The faces he made and he whimpers that escaped him as I touched him just made me more and more willing to let him take my body. Feeling his finger in me wasn't painful exactly just alien and foreign. As I relaxed into the feel of him it started to feel rather good. Inserting a second finger I could feel him stretching me. A little pain but nothing compared to the pleasure I was feeling looking into his eyes and touching him so intimately. A third finger went inside me and I gasped as he crooked them inside me pressing on this spot that made me come unglued. Why on earth did I wait this long to have sex! Everything about this was amazing. I've never felt so... loved.

"Ok Nico your prepped I'm going to lower you onto me baby"

The sound of the word baby coming out of his mouth referring to me made my eyes roll in ecstasy. Feeling him enter me was a bit rough. The stretch hurt but all in all it was a good pain if there ever was such thing as good pain. I fully seated myself on him trying to relax and get used to the sensation. Wow this was sex. Who knew! Who thought of this? What was the thought process that lead to this? Ok I was trying to distract my self from the stretch.

Will was also trying to distract me from the pain kissing me and stroking me. It was working.

"Tell me when to move Nico"

"Go ahead and move just keep touching me. Go slow"

"Of course baby"

Slowly he thrust in and out in shallow movements. I gripped his hair staring at him forehead to forehead. Sucking down to my collarbone he began to move a bit faster. It started to feel really really good. Adjusting his hips I could feel him aim for the spot inside that he found with his fingers. It was all over from there I was bouncing with him trying to get him deeper and deeper inside me. I was on cloud nine. Calling his name and screaming out a litany of Italian as he held me tighter. The noises he made only made the feelings sweeter. Will Solace was calling my name. Will was groaning because of me. Visceral cries ripped from his chest taking away my innocence and replacing it with his body.

It wasn't a long time before the building in my stomach started to increase as he thrust into me. A sheen of sweat covered us both as he kissed me with so much emotion pouring into it I thought I may cry. A toe curling orgasm ripped through my body making Will and myself sticky as our bodies rubbed against eachother. It was intense, it was world shattering. Maybe because it was my first one... ever. Also it was terrifying. How can something feel so good? Why are people not doing this all the time? How does anyone get anything done when you could be doing this! Suddenly I had a firm understanding of why Wars are started over love and sex.

Gripping my hips so hard I knew bruises would blossom, thrusting me down hard as he emptied himself inside me.

"Nico ni-ni- nico oh my yes Nico baby yes!"

Slipped from his mouth as he held me tightly onto him. A few quick pumps into me riding out his orgasm he finally slipped out of me laying me against his chest. Wills heart was beating so fast. In our after glow he began making circles and patterns on my back with his finger tips. It was a strange and beautiful at the same time watching him in post bliss.

"How was it? Are you ok baby ? "

"It.. it was amazing. You hear so many stories of how it was awful and embarrassing and people wish they hadn't done it. Why wouldn't anyone want to do this!"

"Well those people usually don't know what they are doing or they go to fast or they don't do it with the right person"

"So I was the right person?"

"Yeah, you are my right person. You are the only person I've ever cared about."

"So we both kinda lost our virginity today?"

"In a way yes"

"So your going to still be my friend after this right? "

"Well Nico I'm not going to lie to you, I was kinda hoping after this we could try to be more than friends"

"Oh thank gods!" I said breathlessly against his chest. An overwhelming happiness spread through my body at the idea of possibly having a boyfriend. That's when I heard steps come up my porch.

"Shit someone's coming get in the bathroom!"

Will quickly threw me to the side and grabbed his clothes running to the bathroom. I got under my covers grabbing my boxers and looking for my pants. Spotting them in the corner I grabbed them hearing someone enter my cabin coming toward me. Pants half way on I see no one other than Percy fucking Jackson standing infront of me not even wet from the rain.

"Hey Neeks, want to go bunker 9. Leo has this new thing he wants to... whoa dude what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Um Neeks your covered in hickeys!"

I looked down and turned a shade of vermillion that I didn't even know existed. Shit of course the fucking hickeys! Gods damn it Will!

"Yeah uh you should see the other guy!"

Will walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'm the other guy!" He said with a little embarrassed wave.

"Nico you little fox you! Hooking up with the head healer! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Jackson I will fucking kill you!"

Nico ran after Percy in the rain with Percy teasing him the whole way leaving Will shaking his head and putting on a movie until Nico came to his senses and came back.


	18. Cosplay

**I will be posting this on here but I will be making a merry Smutmas storyline so please look out for that!**

 **Cosplay!**

AU mortal.

Will was enjoying awesomecon! More than enjoying, he was overwhelmed. For years he had felt alone in the nerd/geek world and only made a few friends in his home town, yet here everyone was like him! The feeling of belonging and completion overtook him. Cecil and Lou Ellen were by his side dressed up and showing off Lou's sewing skills and makeup masterpieces. They had done the Wondertwins and he had adorned an Ouron highschool uniform and straightened his hair to complete the look of Tamaki. People loved his costume, a few even wanted pictures.

As the day went on the feeling of being the third wheel was starting to get to him. Lou and Cecil keep making eyes at eachother and he was certain they were going to escape to the hotel room for alone time. Which means he will have to find something to do for 2-6 hours. That may seem like a long time but if he knew his friends they were marathon runners not sprinters. Hanging around the booth area and ogling art that he could never afford, the most beautiful creature emerged from the back of a Marvel statue table.

Hair jet black styled up and out in a punk and outlandish way, an ankh silver and swinging down around their neck that lead to his goth/punk black outfit that was mouth watering. Will he never seen such a pretty girl. The skirt was so short and tight hugging her hips, pressing the fishnets into her thighs. Thigh high Fuck Me boots that made his mouth water. The tank and mesh shirt fitting her top was just revealing enough while still concealing her chest, which it looked like she wasn't to large by Will was perfectly ok with that since he wasn't normally into girls. Large doe eyes locked with his, he pale makeup and dark shadows around the brown orbs locked him in place. Still about 6 inches shorter than him with those boots on he guess she was shot a foot shorter five or take, the perfect size.

"Hey there, I like your jacket."

"My jack.. wha... oh my jacket yes umm my jacket. It's from the Host club."

"I know I love that Manga."

"I see you are Death? Sandman?"

"Yeah it's kinda cliche if you knew me."

"I would love to get to know you."

"Oh really handsome? How would you like to get to know me?"

Wow she was forward. Will had never been propositioned before. The voice was deeper than most girls he knew with a slight accent. Thick and rich like whiskey coating your brain.

"I would like to get to know you in any way you would let me."

The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Will was Gay, yet for some reason this girl was different. Never had he found someone so attractive. A few boyfriends he had in the past were more on the femme side but he had never been attracted to a girl, yet here he was accepting an offer from one. Thinking quickly he decided he didn't care, sexuality was fluid and even though he liked guys he would still give this girl a chance. Attraction this strong wasn't something you could just ignore. She was perfect. Almost to perfect. Fake perfect.

"Well young man I think we can arrange that. Let's get out of here."

Grabbing his hand the stranger brought him outside and around to an alley. Throwing caution to the wind he pushed the girl against the wall without ever learning her name first. Kissing her black painted lips he could feel her loop her fingers in his pants to pull him tighter to her. Tasting like oranges and clove cigarettes she licked inside of his mouth in an expert fashion that he never experienced. This person knew what they were doing. This made Will nervous, he was by no means a Virgin but he wasn't one to get around town either. Then of course his brain short circuited as it hit him that he was making out with a chick in an alley and he was about to possible go to bed with her.

"Hey cowboy calm down, wanna take this to my room? My friends are going to be at one of the panels for a few hours and then dinner so we have plenty of time."

"I-I -ugh listen. I'm gay. I've never been with a girl and I'm just not sur..."

A hand clapped over his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never kissed a girl, until you. And now you want to go to the hotel room. I want to I really do but I just though you should know that I don't really know what to do with a girl."

Laughing broke the tension as she removed her hand from his mouth.

"Ok let's get something straight real quick. You think I'm a girl? "

"Sorry, woman?"

Taking Wills hand he opened the front of his skirt and shoved his hand down there. Feeling tape and material that didn't feel like underwear, Will was confused.

"I'm taped, now think. Why am I taped?"

Realization washed over Will, oh thank gods. This makes so much more sense.

"So, still want to go to my room?"

"Yes, even more so now."

"Follow me."

Kissing the entire way to the hotel room they stumbled in and fell onto the bed. Hickeys were littered all over both as Will kissed down the beautiful boys neck. Reaching for the skirt a hand stopped him.

"No I want to keep the costume on. Wait right here while I untuck."

After a few noises from the bathroom of tape being ripped away the boy came back in the room.

"Ok stretch, this is how this goes. I like it rough. Don't hurt the costume so keep the damage to my skin. I have a plug in so I'm already stretched and lubed so you can just get to work. Put this on."

A condom pocket was flicked in Wills direction. Throwing it to the side Will took a golden packet out of his back pocket.

"Oh lucky me!"

Coming back in for another kiss they found the bed again only Will had turned the boy over and lifted the skirt so that he was on the edge of the bed bent over and showing his plug. Raining kisses down on the pale globes he twisted the plug causing the boy to moan obscenely.

"You need to fuck me, and soon!"

"Can do."

Ripping the condom open with his teeth he pulled himself from his pants and fitted it on. Taking the plug out slowly he noticed it wasn't just a normal plug. It was a tapered plug about the size of a plumb, perfect stretch. Even more glorious gape. Pushing in quickly the sensation knocked the breath out of both of them. So warm and tight. Even with the stretch he was tight. Reaching around the front he found his prize, thick and heavy in his hand as he wiped away the pooling of wetness from the tip. A hand smacked him away.

"No no cowboy, I want you to make me cum untouched."

Grabbing a fist full of hair from his nape he brought his face closer him to lick the precome off his fingers. The action causes the boys eyes to darken and his breath to hitch. Slamming into him once again he kept ahold of the hair. Grabbing his hands and holding them together in front of him he fucked this boy into the mattress as hard as he could. Within minutes he had him screaming like a pornstar and it only encouraged his eagerness. Will had had sex before but never like this. Never with a stranger, never rough and dirty, never making his partner make noises like this.

"Oh-Oh fuck fuck fuck! I'm cumming!"

A white stream of fluid shot out over he bed spread, more cum than he had ever seen anyone make. The sight set him off. Cumming into the condom harder than he ever had. Pulling out slowly he tied off the damned thing and threw it beside the bed into the wastebasket. The boy found a towel next to the bed and put it over the mess as he collapsed with a bounce on the bed. Will followed suit.

"Wow that was amazing, like the best."

"Yeah, I've never done that before. Like the rough thing."

"Well you are a natural. I needed that."

"Were you looking for a hookup?"

"Hoping not looking."

"Well can I know your name?"

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo."

"Will Solace."

"Well Will, can I get your number? For a repeat performance? Maybe dinner?"

"Yes, yes to all. Give me 15 minutes for the repeat performance."

"Oh I wasn't talking about now I meant later."

"Well we can do later too. But I'm 15 minutes I want to see you riding me in that skirt. "

"I like you more the more you talk."

"Good."


	19. Alpha Omega

Eyes followed me all over camp. How could I have let this happen. Between the sword practice and all the volunteering with rebuilding the wards I had forgotten to take my suppressants. How would it look if people found out!? One of the sons of the big three being an Omega. Jason and Percy of course were Alphas, everyone knew that. Everyone also assumes I am as well, they just think they can't smell my pheromones because of my death aura. I messed up, forgot my meds and now I'm paying the price. Running through the woods with a pack of Alphas on my heels. They hadn't seen me they can only smell me. Maybe if I can get back to my cabin in time they won't figure out it was me. The door I can see it, I can hear rustling behind me and when I look back I can't see them but they are gaining in speed. Being small has its advantages, running quick.

I rolled into a shadow outside my cabin and traveled into me bed so they didn't see me go in. They would know if they saw me go in. Panting on top of my bed I began to calm down, only to realize I couldn't. Sweat poured off me and it wasn't from the running. The ache inside that comes with omega heat swelled and made me uncomfortable. Stripping my shirt off I went over to my door and locked it so that I couldn't get out and no one could get in. Glancing at the kitchen I noticed food was stocked all over the place with a small black note with silver calligraphy.

"Saw you forgot your medicine, be safe. "

My father sees more than I'd like him to. Atleast he made sure I wouldn't starve during my heat. I almost did one other time this happened because I was to embarrassed to leave my cabin, worried the word would get out. Seven days of living off a few candy bars and water while I rode out my first heat. Flopping back on the bed I reached for a box to help with the ache. Toys, oils, cooling pads, and a few gags to keep me from screaming to loudly. A whiff of something caught my attention. Strong and masculine, woodsy with a hint of summer air. It was intoxicating, and coming from my bathroom? A toilet flushed. FUCK! Someone is here! The door opened as I backed away back to the bed.

Will.

Will was here, and I should have known because he needed to borrow some books from the underworld and I was supposed to give them to him today, and I'm an idiot.

I gave Will a key months ago when we became friends so that he didn't wake me with his incessant knocking. That was he could atleast make me coffee before ruining my morning. There he was, in the doorway, nostrils flared. My scent was only getting stronger. Was Will an Alpha? I always figured him a Beta with his good nature and peaceful demeanor. Slick dripped out of me as he came closer. My body was responding to him as if he was an alpha. Why hasn't he said anything yet!

"W-will? What are you doing?"

Step

"You are an omega."

Step

"Please don't tell anyone."

Step

"You never told me, why didn't you tell me?!"

Step

"Because it's no ones business! I don't want people to know. To look at me differently all over again!"

Step

"You're in heat."

Step

"And you're an Alpha arnt you?"

Step

"Yes"

Step

"Yes "

"I'm not going to be able to stop this am I?"

Step

"No, I'm sorry"

Step

"Please don't."

Step

"I'm sorry" he breathed over my lips as he slammed me flat on my back.

The wind knocked out of me as he held my wrists together with one hand. Feeling my body and yanking at my pants with the other he trailed his nose all over my exposed flesh. It was a wild twist of yes, no, yes, no inside my head as the confusion was twirling around. Part of me needed this, craved it. The other part of me was hollow and screaming "not like this". It wasn't his fault though. It could have been avoided if I had just been honest, if I had taken my suppressants. If I hadn't locked the door. Will was being driven by pure hormones and pheromones, his mind isn't his own. That's how Alphas are. They can't be reasoned with when an omega is on heat around them or when they hit their rut.

From the pheromones that were clouding the room it was very possible that Will was actually in his rut as well. So I got my heat as he hit his rut, yeah there was no chance out of this. Atleast it's Will and not someone else. Will won't be mean afterwards, he also will be more likely to keep my secret after he's done with me. Once the lust haze has worn off he will be reasonable. Others may not have been. Wills smell was so good, so masculine. More slick poured out drenching my briefs.

"W-will, stop, f-first time."

"Trying t-to, can't"

Fingers breached me harshly making me cry out. It felt good, so good. So much better than the heat toys. My wrists were getting bruised by his hands.

"Will, let go, it hurts."

"Can't, you'll run."

"I-I won't, ill do whatever you want just let m-my hands g-go."

A small window of debate cross his face as he curled his finger inside me. Moving his hand from my wrists he held me down from neck, not quite choking me but keeping me beneath him. It wasn't as unpleasant as I would have imagined. I could breath and the action was super dominate.

Pumping his fingers in and out of me at lightning speed I came hard. Eyes rolling as I rutted myself against his fingers. Need filled me as a river of slick pooled beneath me.

"W-will, your knot, need, please."

"Be a good bitch and turn over, run and I'll bite you."

"Yes alpha."

Rolling to my stomach I lifted my backside to present to him. I couldn't stop this, and the longer it went on the more I didn't want to stop it. Will started stripping as I rolled for him. I didn't even look at him, just stared at the headboard of my bed as he grabbed my hips and began to breed me. Pushing in harshly I cried out at the stretch, it wasn't a bad cry, it wasn't a bad stretch. In fact it was the most blissful feeling I had ever experienced. Draping his body over my back he bit down into my shoulder as he took my body. Both wet and slick from sweat we gliding together seamless and in rhythm. The growl deep in his chest was making me wetter, this was so carnal and natural the way we moved.

The knot was expanding inside me and Will could barely pull out anymore. I felt so full and complete with him. All nerves and doubts diminished by hormones and the feel of his dick hitting that ache straight on. I've never been with anyone before but Wills dick felt massive, was that normal? I didn't care. All I cared about was his knot and the feeling.

"I'm going to fill you up so good Nico, I'm so close."

"Breed me Alpha! Please!"

My words spiraled his orgasm. A rush of thick fluid let loose inside me causing me to convulse around him in bliss. Locked inside tight we fell to our sides. It was a crazy feeling, an Alphas extended orgasm. Pulse after pulse as gallons of seed filled up inside me, the bed would be a mess when once we unlocked. My belly swelled round and taut as I laid there, his fingers dancing over the skin as our breathing became more normal.

"Fuck, gods this feels amazing. Oh Nico this was the best."

"How many omegas have you bred?"

"Just you."

"It was your first too?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Nico. It shouldn't have been like this. It should have been romantic and awkward and well... consensual."

"I know, I know. Don't beat yourself up about it. I really liked it after the initial shock. It's not like I never thought about it, with you. I just didn't expect it to be like that."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I raped you. You can't even crawl away from me right now. I don't blame you if you hate me after this. "

"I don't hate you Will. You didn't rape me ok. You mated me, maybe it started off that way but once I felt you all those feelings of fear just faded away. It was amazing, I didn't know mating could be that amazing. I don't regret it, do you?"

"I regret that it happened like this, but not that it was you. I wanted it to be with you, just more planned. Your belly is really round right now."

"I know it's weird. How long until we unlock?"

"A few hours. Then the heat will most likely well up again and it will happen again."

"How many times?"

"How Long is your heat?"

"How Long is your rut?"

"About 5 Days, but I hear that if your with an omega in heat it will last that same as the heat."

"My heats are about a week."

"Well then probably 5 or 6 times a day for a week. Maybe even a few times in the middle of the night."

"Wow I'm going to be sore. Will you feed me?"

"I will feed you, bathe you, take care of everything Promise. We should talk about the other thing."

"You mean the me possibly being pregnant after the heat?"

"Yeah, I come from a litter of 6."

"Damn, my mom only had one at a time. You mean we could have 6 pups?"

"Well that's just my litter. The litters after me were larger."

"Well its a good thing you are going to be a doctor."

"Yeah we will need it" he said kissing my temple.

"Well don't worry, I take precautions."

"You do?"

"Of course, what if t wasn't you that caught me? I'm not just going to have a random Alphas pups."

"Well then I guess we will just be mating for fun for a week."

"Well if it feels like that every time then I'm all for it."


	20. Eros

I flopped on my bed in my room in the underworld. Things were busy down here and my father needed help. Needed it to the point where any god and demigod alike related to the underworld has been called upon. Tartarus was getting restless and we needed to band together to keep him at bay. I was tired and the shower seemed so far away. I dragged myself to wash all the grime and acidic air that clung to my body. The shower was nice, my dad made my room super comfortable for me. Guess he wants me around. The walls were a perfect obsidian and the water pressure was perfect.

As the water rushes over my shoulders I couldn't help but think some one was outside the door. I won't lie I have a good amount of paranoia and almost always think someone is always outside my door but I swear I heard shuffling. Getting out I get so much better. All relaxed and as if I had washed sin itself off my body. Tying the towel around my waist I walked back into my room just to find someone laying on my bed. Someone that I had never met.

"Hello Nico."

I was wrong, I have met him. I only heard him though, I will never forget their voice.

Cupid!

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I was just talking to your father. My mother is Nyx you know. He needed my help so I'm more than happy to give my services to those in need."

"Ok I get that but why are you here. In my room. On my bed."

"Well I thought I would stop by and see how things are going since I last saw you."

"You know exactly how things are Eros. You know I'm with Will. " I started to shuffle at his intense gaze. I wish I could pin point what he looked like but he was shifting a lot in appearance as he laid there.

"Yet, you haven't had sex yet."

"We are waiting, not that it's any of your business." I walked over to my dresser to find clothes.

"Actually it is my business. It's my wheelhouse actually. Why are you waiting? It's been a year. You both are not seeing anyone else and you love eachother. Why not express that physically."

Charmspeak! I could smell it as it left his lips. Yet I couldn't resist it either. Turning around to face him I found that he had stopped shifting. Golden tan skin, deep dark eyes and chocolate brown hair that curled and flowed down over his shoulders. Perfect body too. Lean and toned, not over muscly. Wait? If he was shifts to meet what I think is attractive why does he look like that? Don't get me wrong he was unearthly beautiful but should've he shifted to look like Will or hell even Percy?

"We are waiting because I'm not comfortable yet. He wants to. I do to but I need more time. I still have issues being touched. Why do you look like that?"

I came closer and put my hands over the foot of the bed to get a closer look at him.

Folding his hands together he put them behind his head and smiled at me.

"Because this, is what I look like. I didn't shift to attract you. This is what I look like when I'm alone. "

"Why?" More so why was I now climbing on the bed closer to him, all while still in just a towel.

"Nico, I wanted you to see me for who I am. Not what you think I am. I also want to help you with your problem."

Crawling up him I was straddling his lap.

"What's going on? Why am I on you? "

"We are going to work on you being touched. You want to be intimate with Will don't you?"

"Yes of course I do. But I don't want to cheat on him either. I love Will." My hands were now touching around his face.

"You are not cheating on him being with me. You are doing your best to get over a problem that you couldn't solve without me doing this. This is what I do Nico. I help people have sex. Learn physical intimacy. Will doesn't need to know, it can be our little secret" he winked at me and brought his hands out from behind his head and was now fingering at my towel.

"You promise he won't find out?"

"Baby, I promise. After what I did to you in Croatia I won't lie. I've felt guilty. And I want to make it up to you. I've been watching you since and as happy as I am that you found the son of Apollo I'm equally as disappointed that you won't let him touch you."

"It hurts ya know. It hurts to be touched, by anyone. Simple handshakes feel like my hands on fire."

"That's from abandonment. It's manifesting itself physically now that you are older. You felt left behind by the ones you loved most in life. Let me help you Nico. I can take the pain away."

Eros was only inches from my lips. He hadn't touched my skin yet. I wanted so badly to touch Will and have him touch me. For a year I've tried to figure out how and without luck. Maybe this is the only way. I could kiss Will but I couldn't let him hold me the way he so desperately wanted to. I closed the distance. Before I realized what I was doing I was flipped over and my towel torn away.

Kissing Eros was the most amazing feeling you could ever experience. Every bit of happiness you've ever felt just stuffed into one kiss. Breaking away he looked at me deep as his hair hung around us like a curtain.

"I'm going to touch you everywhere Nico, I hope you are ready."

"I-I am."

"Good."

Lips pressed all over my face.

My eyes

My cheeks

My forehead

My chin

Down my neck.

As he went down my neck I felt his tongue shoot out and join in. I was frozen. Unable to return his ministrations. I was so afraid. I wanted this but that didn't damper the fear. The burning wasn't there. The pain was gone. Working down my neck and all over my torso with just his mouth. I tried to move my arms, my hand caught on his short toga that was draping around his waist. The fabric was soft and delicate, like Wills hair. Guilt started to creep in my head when Eros was tonguing my navel. I looked down to see him looking right at me.

"Don't do that Nico. Don't feel guilty. Without this you might never be able to touch him."

I nodded and the feeling washed away. Eros was right. This was he only way to give Will what he needs. At last his hands joined the party. Working parts of my body like a classical instrument. Making me hit pitches and octaves I never thought possible. All without actually touching me down there. Eros was touching me in every erogenous zone he could find. Being naked in front of him felt natural, as did him touching me. This is what affection was supposed to feel like. I was so close to coming but I didn't, it's like I was always on the very brink. Sweat broke over me as my temperature rose with every lash of his tongue. Turning me over and putting me on all fours he began to work my back . I never knew how sensitive my back was as I felt lips dance along my spine. Kissing the dimples on the tailbone and dragging teeth against my flesh and leaving me panting and desperate.

"P-please."

"Please What Nico?"

"Touch me! Please touch me!"

"Oh Baby this is going to last a while don't worry. I have a few gifts up my sleeve to make this both painless and amazing. Having sex with mortals won't feel the exactly same, that is unless I bless you. If you please me I'll give you a few gifts to take home with you. Until then..."

At then he felt a wet tongue glide down my crack. Fuck that was good. I heard his toga being discarded to the side of the bed. Fingers started to breach me and I felt my arms shake and my knees quiver. This was happening, really happening. Eros was going to fuck me and there wasn't anything i wanted more. I wanted him, I wanted him inside me. Grabbing around my chest he brought me up so that my back fit against his front. As he played with me I felt him push in. The breath escapes me all at once. What shocked me most was that there was no pain, and even without my aversion to touch I knew this was supposed to hurt a little especially for a Virgin. Yet with just the spit from his fingers and a gentle caress he was inside me pain free.

Obviously it was part of his magic. I didn't care though, not with how amazing the feeling was. One arm draped over my chest holding me to him and another in my hair. Biting my neck harder and harder. The harder he bit the rougher he entered me. With every thrust I swear I died a little in the most blissful way possible. I didn't see it but I could feel how big he was. If this was happening with a mortal I'm sure I would be howling in pain. I moaned at the feel of every inch of him. The noise he made as he took my body kept bringing me to the edge of orgasm. Like a yo yo he would bring me up and down in build.

"Tell me you want me" he said harshly as he clawed into my skin.

"I-I want you. So much. I want this. Need this. Harder please fuck me harder."

The pace picked up at my words and my dick was leaking generously. Pulling out of me he swung me around to sit on his lap. Sliding back into me with ease I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. A harsh kiss between us heated him up enough to drive into me like a wild man. Sex was amazing. I wanted to feel this all the time. I wanted this with Will. I wanted to feel all of this with my boyfriend. The love, the intimacy, the low build in my abdomen. The feeling of nails on my skin and teeth down my neck. Crying out I felt him pulse inside me. The feeling was unworldly. Yet I still hadn't climaxed. Whirling us around so that he was beneath me yet still inside me as we fell.

"It been years since I was the first to come" laughing he kissed me. Overwhelming love filled me everytime we kissed. Not necessarily love for Eros, just... love.

"Ok, now it's your turn Baby."

Reaching for his mouth he stuck two fingers in his mouth and then reached down and unsheathed himself from me. Prepping himself with two fingers he let out a breathless sigh.

"Ok I want you to enter me now."

"I'm not... I'm not a top."

"You are whatever you want to be Nico. Now I want you to touch me, fuck me. Cum inside me." Eros had dilated eyes as he said these things. Hair splayed our like a chocolate halo around his head. I nodded above him and positioned myself between his legs and entered him slowly.

"I'm not a Virgin Nico you can go faster" he chuckled into my mouth.

I set a quicker pace and the feeling of being inside him was intoxicating.

So hot

So wet

So tight

Not a minute later I came. Shaking and convulsing while calling out in a string of Italian that would make a priest blush. Harsh breathing and a cloud of afterglow blanketed me.

Hours went by, we laid there kissing and touching. Every now and then we would go another round. We made love and fucked and had sex until I was so tired I all but closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I blinked myself awake o found he was still there. I figured he would leave before I woke up.

"Hi"

"Hi"

I curled into his chest as he brought me closer to him.

"Nico that was an amazing night. I want to give you a few gifts. Stamina, the ability to always rise to the occasion whenever you want no matter how intoxicated or stressed out you are, and last but not least the ability to conceive."

"Conceive? Like have children?!"

"Yes. I want you to have everything in life. When you are ready to have children I want you to go to one of my shrines and crush a pearl and light a candle. At that time you will have the ability to bear children."

"But until then I won't get pregnant right?"

"Ha no not until you ask for it."

"Wow that's.. thank you."

"You are more special than you realize. So want to go one more round before I leave?"

"Oh I think that can be arranged!"

I kissed him and we got swept up by the morning.


	21. Snow white

I can't believe that he talked me into this! Im sitting here putting on a costume that I made for this stupid Halloween party in the Hermes cabin. Will said he was going as Prince Charming and that I could take my pick of which "princess" I wanted to be. I'm not a fucking princess damnit! I'm a prince. I'm a King! The ghost king! So I made some adjustments to my costume. Snow White.. except I'm wearing pants. I made a vest that sort of looks like her poofy sleeves and I took the bullet and wore a little make up for it. Will would like that. What he will really like is what I have underneath it... but that's a surprise for later.

Picking me up I saw that he looked identical to the cartoon he showed me. Even cut and styled his hair like the prince. Gee I wonder who helped him with that?

"Snow white?"

"Well I had the skin and black hair so... yeah."

"I like the blush.. and the mascara."

"Don't push it handsome."

"I won't I promise. Those pants are super tight though. How did you manage that with boxers?"

"Who said I was wearing boxers..."

I made him blush as he took the small of my back and lead us to the party.

break

Stumbling back to my cabin I could feel Will getting antsy. Ever since we started having sex he was insatiable. I had created a monster by letting him have my body. Creeping fingers and shuttering breaths always led to both of us hot and sweaty, trying get our breathing and heart rates back to a normal pace. I didn't need to train to stay in shape with Will around. My man kept me plenty worked out. As we approached the door he grabbed me up by my waist and ran for it.

"You make such a pretty prince." He said kissing down my neck from behind.

"As do you, how about we take this party into my room?"

"Yes sir."

Kissing and undressing eachother all the way to my bed I found the upper hand and landed Will on his back as we hit the mattress.

"My turn to top" I giggled into his wanting mouth, only to be answered by a hungry growl.

Peeling my pants off he revealed his prize for the night. I had found a Snow White thong in a local store that sold weird depraved underwear. Snow whites face clearly smiling on the front with little birds on the side.

"Wow those come in male underwear?"

"Apparently they do. Now shut up and take your boxers off."

"Bossy!"

"Eager."

Will looked amazing naked, I could help but actually stop and stare at him every time. Tonight was going to be a first for us with him on the bottom. We haven't actually gotten around to doing this yet because ... well honestly because he's really tall and it just seemed easier to have me bottom. We are lazy. Tonight is special, and there is something about me fucking him while I'm wearing makeup and a thong that makes it sexier.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked as I trailed my mouth over his tanned topography. Sucking purple roses into his flesh so that he can carry them with him the next day.

"Well, I was thinking you on your back would be easiest. Spread out like a three dollar whore" biting his nipple at the word whore.

"Ahhhh shit. Hey I'm atleast a ten dollar whore thank you. You better get a move on because from where I'm looking snow White's face is wet." I looked down to see he was right. I had leaked so much in anticipation that a large noticeable wet spot covered the cartoon girls face.

"Hey Nico, you just came on a girls face."

"Shut the fuck up or I won't prep you."

"Lies!"

I mouthed at the head of his dick at the Lies comment rendering him useless in speech. I loved going down on Will. The weight of it in my mouth made me feel sexy, powerful even. The way he fell apart under my tongue. Will was such a manly guy yet the minute I had him where I wanted him all his femme gestures came out in full force. Keens and whines, his hands touching his face and hair, the way his hips rolled in pleasure. All of which washed away the robust masculine image he set for himself for others to see. Only I was able to see him like this, only I could make him like this. Throwing his knees on my shoulders I nuzzled my way to his puckered entrance. I was stronger than I looked as I lifted him slightly to claim the wrinkled muscle with my tongue.

Harsh breathing filled the air as I swiped my tongue across the sensitive area. I felt the sheets pull from under me, Will was obviously fisting them.

"F-fuck ah ah Nico, ugh please!"

I love hearing him beg, I grabbed the lube that I had strategically placed beside me and began to coat my fingers. Working in the first knuckle I felt him tense.

"Babe, work with me here."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. It's my first time."

"You act like I've never played with your ass before."

"I know you have, it's just... now you are preparing it. I'll relax."

Opening for me a bit more I slid my tongue in with it to make it more pliant, luckily the lube was vanilla flavored. It wasn't great, it's still lube but atleast it didn't have that straight lube taste. Adding my tongue was a good idea because he was much more relaxed and willing to let me add more fingers. Taking his knees off my He spread out his thighs to give me full view, damn that was hot. Biting and kissing his thighs I had him trembling and rocking onto my hand.

"Babe you are so close, bend your fingers" he called from above. Obeying his orders I felt him jolt.

"Fuck right there, ahhh please I'm ready I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I could put in a fourth finger."

"No I'm ready, kiss me. I want you to kiss me."

Pulling myself up I kept my fingers in him as I found his mouth. Will did this thing where he would tickle the roof of my mouth while kissing, I loved it.

Pulling the thong down my thighs I lined myself up with my fingers, pulling them out as I pushed myself in. Oh. My. Gods.

So hot.

So tight.

I needed more lube. I pulled the head out and lubed myself up entirely, just to push right back in. Will was holding his breath as pushed into his body. No wonder Will wanted to top all the time this was amazing. I had to really pull myself together to keep from cumming right then and there.

"You ok?" I asked as I fully seated.

"Yeah" He squeaked.

"Breath Will."

"I'm breathing, it's just bigger than I thought."

"You know how big I am!"

"Well now I really know how big you are. Damn that's tight, go ahead and move."

Shallowly I thrusted into him, his face started to change to one of pain to pleasure. I'm guessing the burn is starting to ebb. I kissed him to distract him. Hands found their way to my back as he pulled me close to him. Forehead to forehead I started a faster pace. Good thing I re-lubed. Bringing a hand down I pulled his leg higher to his chest, the difference was immediate. Will was all but moaning, meeting my thrusts as we found a way for me to hit his prostate.

"F-Fuck, Nico harder!"

I was sweating everywhere as I picked up the pace. Hitting him dead on with every thrust of my hips. A cry would emit from him every time and it only encouraged me. Will was so beautiful like this. Wanton and wanting. My stomach trapped his dick between us in a gliding motion with the added sweat. Balls drawn up tight I could tell he was close. I pulled the back of his hair and bit down hard on his neck, clenching hard around me I knew he was cumming. A few thrusts later I joined in his bliss as I emptied myself inside him. Collapsing on top of him I felt him kiss my head.

"Nico? Did you cum inside me?"

"Shit!" I looked up at him scared. We had never done that. Will always pulled out and came on my stomach. I still didn't withdraw though. To tired.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't, I didn't, Will I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just didn't expect it."

"We should have worn a condom."

"Maybe. Yeah we should have."

"Well if it helps I'll shower with you and ugh.. help you clean up."

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll show you how it feels, then we could clean up eachother."

"15 minutes? I think I can manage that. "

"Good, cause I want to fuck You with your thong on. Give a whole knew meaning to Snow White."

"You sir are a disgusting pig."

"Yes I am, but I'm your disgusting pig."

"Damn Straight."


	22. Birthday fun for Nico

Sipping a beautiful glass of Chianti I sat in my favorite chair awaiting my husband to be done in the kitchen. It was my birthday after all and he had made plans to invite our friends over to celebrate. Swirling the red liquid in the tall stem glass I reflected on the many wonderful years that Will and I had shared. Ten years this September. My how time flies. Will was growing more and more handsome as the decade went on, I however stopped aging around twenty. I will forever look like I'm in college, and while most people would love the idea of that I knew better. It was part of the magic from the lotus hotel, still working its way in my veins. Men get more handsome as they age and I ended up liking forever 16. Sure my body had filled out with the necessary secondary sex traits and I didn't look prepubescent, but I did long to grow old with my husband.

Will was still very vibrant as we approached our ten years together. You would think things would get boring but they have been far from it. About seven years ago I admitted to my husband that I longed for a more BDSM lifestyle. So we found fun and excitement in crosses and suede floggers. Large dildos that stretched ourselves to walking the line of obscene. As our interests in the bedroom grew so did our number. Even though he assured me that I was all he needed I insisted he dip his toes into the bisexual pool that was his inner sexuality. While I never thought twice about women I could tell that Will was very curious and slightly unfulfilled without them. Soon along with our ropes and chains we brought in a few lovers along the way.

Not only women either. Picking up beautiful boys at clubs and cruises, we shared them like new toys and discarded them just as quickly. Sometimes the girls would stick around longer, only because it's harder to find a woman that was interested in a male couple. Men were easy to find, even without the rough lifestyle.

I loved being punished. Something about it made me feel whole. Like a blissful penitence for the wrong I did in the past no matter how many times over I made up for it. Will bought some knew toys and restraints for tonight and I hoped our guests didn't over stay their welcome. I had been in a cock cage for over a week now, Will removed it for 15 minutes a day just so I could wash but refused to allow me to seek pleasure from it. Tonight it would be removed entirely and I expected my husband to have me cumming dry by morning.

People started knocking at the door, yelling for them to just come in I got out of my chair and crossed into the kitchen to tell Will people have arrived and to get the food out soon. Kissing me out of the kitchen I walked into the living room to find Jason and Percy were the only ones here.

"Where are the girls?"

"They has to stay behind, Annabeth gave Piper the flu so they are commiserating together at my house" Percy said with a smirk and throwing Jason a knowing look.

"Yeah, I told Annabeth to keep her paws off my Wife while she was sick but you know how those two get" Jason said while crossing the room to open a twelve pack of beer that he and Percy had brought with them. Handing the bottle to Percy he found one for himself. Both sat next to eachother beside my chair. Sitting down next to them I inquired about how that whole relationship was going. Annabeth and Piper had found that they liked eachother a few years ago while giving Percy and Jason a show for their anniversary. The girls had agreed to do a sexy dance together and try their hand at a one time wife swap for the boys, only to realize during this sexually bonding moment that real feelings lingered under the surface.

I guess us all being Greek gave us the ShareBear itch because their husbands all but agreed to them having a relationship before they could even offer the idea. Ever since they all decided to move in together and are living in a happy pod on the upper east side. The neighbors just think they are all related. Especially since they have made the choice to soon start a family while remaining in the Polypod. Kudos to the kids of the Big Three finding amazing partners and learning to blur sexual boundaries to keep their marriages thriving. I'm not sure all of us could be any happier than we are now, we'll maybe a little more happy once this cage is removed.

Will joined us soon with fresh piping hot food and a new expensive bottle of wine for us to share. After a delicious meal we started reminiscing and taking shots from the whiskey bottle Jason had brought over as a birthday gift. While this was fun I was getting very impatient and the cage was starting to chaff. I shifted in my seat several times to adjust my discomfort as Will went into another funny and embarrassing story of tales from the ER.

"... and then I asked him, why did you think to push another dildo in him when you lost the first one that way!" Will ended his story with a slap to the knee.

"Nico why do you keep moving like that? You got a plug up your ass?" Jason winked at me full well knowing that might actually be the case.

"I have him in a cage until tonight. I bought some new toys. I've kept him locked away all week waiting for them" my husband purred in my direction while savoring the intrigued looks on our friends faces.

"I have got to see what he's talking about! Nico pull your pants down I want to see!"

Percy was incorrigible about these things and I knew better than to argue with him, after hearing what I was wearing there was no way he would let it go until he saw. Standing up and throwing back my third shot of whiskey I let it burn down deep in my chest as I undid the buckle on my jeans. Lowering my pants to mid thigh, they hovered in close to get a closer look. The cage was clear plastic with black straps harnessing it to me like a jock. Three small piss slits were at the tip and making indents into my head as my length swelled inside. Besides the obvious sexual frustration from the week of being incarcerated, the feel of their breath from them being so close was doing things to me. I could feel the heat off their bodies as I let them view my device. I would be a fool to ignore that both Percy and Jason only grew more attractive with age just as Will had.

"That.. is hot. I'm so getting you one of those" Jason said in awe still gawking closely at me. Percy gave a half hearted laugh at the comment and suddenly something clicked in my head at his words.

"Are you and Percy sleeping together?"

Backing up to their seats I made a move to pull my pants up and I heard the word. The word that told me that a scene was starting. It was quiet and only heard by me, "baseball." Wills trigger word for me to be completely pliant to his commands. A word I have learned to adore and love over the years. Whispering again he warned me to keep my pants right where they were and to remain standing.

Was it embarrassing to continue talking to them like this?

Yes.

Was it humiliating and demeaning?

Yes.

Was it hot and gave me goosebumps at the idea of it?

Yes!

Wills wish was my command and I stayed standing with my pants half off exposing myself.

"Percy and I have been exploring, since we had been seeing eachother in a sexual way with the girls. Percy and I had been naked together a lot. We watched our wives have sex with eachother. I've watched Percy have sex with my wife while I had sex with his. It was only the natural step for us to open up to the idea of dabbling with eachother." Jason stated quickly and matter of factly.

"Ok but how did it start?" Inquires my husband.

"Well first it was us just playing around. Kisses on the cheek to be cute and funny with the girls. Then they were out of town in New Rome for a week and I was jerking of in the shower when Jason walked in the bathroom to get a spare razor and heard me. So he offered me a hand if I would give him one in return. Soon it became an all the time thing when the girls weren't around. Just quick handjobs here and there and then I took it a step farther and offered him a blowjob. Jason took the offer and then returned it out of fairness. Well I'm sure you can put the rest together from there. Handjobs turned to blowjobs then blowjobs turned to sex and then sex turned into something a bit more." At the word more Percy took Jason's hand in his and blushed.

"Have you guys thought about maybe exploring further than eachother? Like would you be interested to see what I have in store for this one tonight? Maybe even want to help me out with it?" Wills words were very carefully placed and the tone was almost akin to Pipers charmspeak. The minute the offer was on the table everything inside me screamed for them to say yes. The idea of a train of the most beautiful men I've ever met being ran on me for my birthday made my knees quake. Both of them looked at eachother and blushed. It wasn't a no...

They spoke in whispers at eachother while Will grasped my hand making silent promises that if the answer was no then he would more than make it up to me. Finally breaking they looked at us.

"Let's get the girls approval first and if it's a yes from them then we would love to join in on the fun tonight." Jason said while dialing the girls number in his cell phone.

My heart leapt. It was a yes if they got permission! Even if the girls said no this would have been enough. Just knowing that they wanted to was enough. It made me feel special in a way that I have trouble achieving on my own. This sort of sexual approval that sank into my bones and warmed me like a bonfire on a cold night. My cock now straining at the idea and dripping out of the slit at the end of my cage.

The girls picked up at the second ring with a cough.

Girls: Hey guys! Happy birthday Nico!

Me: Thanks girls sorry you couldn't make it I miss you!

Girls: aww we love you Neeks! Next week after we are better we need to go shopping!

Me: I hate shopping but for you two, anything. Especially after what the guys have to ask you.

Girls: what's up?!

Percy: Will and Nico-were wondering if Jason and I would like to join in on some bedroom fun tonight and we were calling to get the green light.

Piper: Like an all four of you thing?

All of us: Yes!

Girls: Only is Will films it and sends it to us tonight. At the very least the first round. Oh and if you have been drinking you better stay over there!

Jason: We have been drinking so yeah we will stay here if we get the go ahead from you.

Girls: Will what do you say can we get a video?

Will: I'll even add a soundtrack if you greenlight this. I'll throw in a prescription of your choice if you greenlight this!

Girls: Oh if you could call us in some Tamiflu and maybe something to help us sleep that would be a life saver!

Will: I'll call it in now! Two tamiflu and a bottle of "cookies" to curl up on the couch with to make you more comfortable while you heal.

Girls: We love you Will! Have fun boys! Can't wait to see it!

They hung up the phone with I love you's and kissing sounds.

"Did you just offer our wives porn and prescription narcotics to have sex with us?" Laughed percy.

"I've offered more for less attractive people." Will said as he began to kiss at the nape of my neck. Running out of the room I heard him call into a pharmacy for the girls "cookies" and flu meds.

Jason had joined Will in the bedroom for what sounded like equipment being moved around and assembled. Percy stayed with me in the living room, eyeing me while sipping his beer.

"Why are you still standing here? Why haven't you pulled up your pants?"

"Will called baseball. It's our trigger word. I have to do what he says until he says it again. "

"That's hot, I might have to use that in my house."

"So who bottoms between you two?"

"Mainly me, but I've shown Jason the joys of his prostate a few times. For him it's like a mood thing. If he is super stressed out he will bottom."

"Makes sense. So are you nervous at all?"

"Not really, more excited honestly. This will be my first time on camera. So that's a little intimidating. How about you? Is this going to be weird for you because of your little crush in highschool?"

"No, more like absolution. I'll finally have that closure of knowing that there was a chance and I wasn't crazy for liking you."

Stepping toward me at my words I felt his fingers graze my cheek. Leaning in to an almost kiss he whispered "You weren't crazy, I was just not single." Pulling away he winked at me and I blushed in a very teenage way that I haven't felt in years.

"Let's go boys! Camera is rolling!"

Wills voice carried to us in the living room. Percy decided to be cute and offer his arm to me. I smacked it but then gave in and took it.

Walking into our bedroom to see that Will and Jason were already shirtless. Our bed was still neatly made at he top of the room but we had a wide foreground of a master bedroom. The space was massive and it was the reason we bought the place. You could fit a small living room along with our bed and television. Will had cleared the space in front of the bed so that the floor was padded and comfort strewn, perfect for someone being on their knees for a long time.

My guess was I was going to be the spotlight of this scene and my knees were thanking him. A large construction grade suction hook was attached to the ceiling with a chain and restraint attached. From what it looked like it was the one that you could either string my hands up but also maneuver it to form a semi sex swing. Percy started to take his shirt off behind me as Will came up and took off my clothes piece by piece. Leaving the cage on...

"Don't worry babe. It will come off soon, but not before we have our fun with you a bit. The blinking red light distracted me as I stared into the camera, I made the undressing a bit of a show for the girls. Sure it was a bit unnerving that two of my best girlfriends were not only going to watch a sex tape of me, but see me get completely ruined by three men. Sure I should be a bit nervous about facing them. I'm not though. It was worth them seeing it. Plus it's not like we are all shy about our sex lives with one another. Hell our closeness about it is the reason for the scene.

Completely naked except for the cage, Will brought me to my knees and cuffed my wrists. Like I thought he strung up my hands above my head. Percy and Jason knelt infront is me with their pants off donning only boxers. Will stayed behind me looking for fun things to use on me. Soon enough Will would find my own little surprise. Jason wasn't wrong when he mentioned the plug earlier, I had one in so that I wouldn't require to much of a prep. I felt cold leather running smooth down my spine, the riding crop.

Little licks and bites from the device kissed down my back. Hitting more roughly at my sides and hips. A sharp slap almost hit the plug. I jumped and yelped at the smack and my husband leaned down to find my surprise.

"Oh someone was a Boy Scout, there seems to be a large plug buried in our boy here."

At Wills words a sheen of sweat broke over me and I strained in my cage. Percy and Jason were now breathing hard at the sight of my lewdness. They began to touch eachother as Will began working me over with the crop once more, moving to my front and slapping my nipple rings. I moaned at the contact. My tip was leaking so generously from the slits that a small clear puddle formed on the mat I was kneeling on. My cock heavy and drawn tight against the plastic begging for release.

The boys focus was on the puddle, a look in their eyes like they wanted to lick it off the floor. The apperception of them wanting me only made this worse and better at the same time. By the time Will was finished with me I was pink and sensitive everywhere. Positioning me to the side he unleashed his own length in-front of my face.

"Are you going to be a good boy and get us nice and ready for you?"

"Yes sir" I let out in a breathy tone that made Wills eyes dilate.

Opening my mouth I slacked my jaw knowing what I was in store for. Will placed his head at the opening of my lips and slowly teased. Dragging the taste of precum on the inside of my lower lip. Lapping at it with my tongue I made a nice display of it for him. Noises started from beside us as Jason and Percy began to explore eachother while watching us. A slow and steady pace was set as I bobbed at the thick cock in my mouth. Forcing me to stick my tongue out straight so that I could lick at his balls as I deep throated him. Using my lack of gag reflex roughly, I felt his balls tighten as he got close.

"I think I want to clean the pipes a bit before the finale. Make sure to keep it in your mouth. Do you understand?"

I nodded as I continued to bob. With a rush a thick burst of salty arousal filled my mouth. I knew better than to swallow it. Will always came so hard and so much, I could barely keep on all in. Some leaked from the corners of my mouth as I tried to contain it. Pulling away he signaled me to do what he wanted from me. In front of percy and Jason I played with the liquid in my mouth in an obscene way that I know would show up on the camera. They moaned in unison at the view of white being smacked and spread along my lips. Getting up Jason pulled his boxers down for a repeat performance.

"Spit it on my dick before you take it."

My eyes rolled back at Jason's words. Spitting the white fluid along Jason's member I started to noticed the full details of him. Any idiot could see that Jason had his fathers god like body, but now I saw the real details in the areas no one got to see. Jason's pubic hair was trimmed neatly and a few shades darker than his hair. It was also straight instead of curly. Circumcised unlike my self and from what I knew from the past Percy. Jason also had a Prince Albert at the tip of his dick. I never would have thought Mr. goody two shoes Roman dude would be daring enough for a cock piercing.

"I know what you are thinking, and for the record while I was in here I put that one in and I have another right here."

I looked up for him to flick his tongue at me. A silver ball floated in the middle of it. Jason Grace had two secret piercings, who knew?

"Nico, be a good boy and stop staring. Jason wants his cock sucked."

"Yes I do, thank you Will. Don't make me cum. I have plans for that later."

Shoving himself inside me I found out that he wasn't a tease. Jason was rough and demanding as he fucked my face. I felt Percy behind me trailing curious fingers over my pinked flesh. A hand reached down and twisted my plug and shook my cage. I moaned around the massive cock penetrating my head. They were No novices at pleasing a man. The cage was very painful now. I whined at the restraint as Will circled us with a hand held camera, getting all the gory details for the Wives.

When Jason was close he popped out of my mouth leaving a long string of spit and Wills cum connecting my lips to his dick. Percy and him switched places, Jason began to play with my plug and slowly remove it. The size of a small plumb, shuttering at the gape it left. Will passed him a tube of lube, Percy grabbed my hair and guided me to him while Jason prepped his fingers. Reaching up inside me I groaned. Jason knew exactly how to find a prostate. Pressing two fingers in and working my insides open for the multiple dicks I would be taking tonight. Percy in his uncut glory made a show of pulling his skin up and back. Thicker than Jason but shorter in length by a few inches. I could barely wrap my mouth around it, like sucking on a coke can.

Percy had no Pubic hair, a swimmers body. I started to see that Percy had zero body hair just like myself. Not even on his legs. Where Jason was rough and fast, Percy was slow and sensual in his movements. Allowing me to appreciate the texture and taste of him. Musky with a hint of sea salt. The feel of the veins as they passed slowly into my wet lips. The smooth baby soft skin of his pink head. Taking his time moving it in and out, sometimes taking it out completely and having me take each testicle in turn with the swirl of my tongue, allowing me to show off my talented mouth skills. Sea green eyes never left my brown as he took in the sensation of me. I haven't felt this wanted in a long time. Sure I always felt wanted to a certain extent but Percy had this way of looking at you that made you feel like he couldn't have lived another day without experiencing you.

Jason was working what felt like four fingers inside me. Percy withdrew when he got close, bending down to kiss me silly as Jason whispered filthy words into my ear.

"You are going to take us both. I need you stretched wide, who knows maybe we can get a rosebud out of this."

F.U.C.K

Standing me up I felt swift fingers unclasp my cage finally freeing my throbbing erection. Jason knelt on one side while Percy copied him on the other. Jason ate at my rim in a hungry motion, Percy sucked on my neglected cock with the same vigor. My dick was in heaven at the feeling. After a week of not being touched and seriously confined, the wet hot mouth enveloping me almost had me cumming instantly. I knew I would be punished by Will if I came early and without permission. I didn't want more punishment, he might put it back on so I did everything in my power to enjoy it while containing my orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, so good of gods, please, please you have this stop or I'm going to cum. Sir please either stop them or let me cum!" I practically screamed.

"Not yet. No cumming til I say so Boy." Will ordered.

"Guys, I think he's ready to be filled."

"Condoms?" Percy quirked.

"No need. I can tell you are clean and I'm your doctor so I run your tests. Nico and I were tested last week, clean Bill."

"Thank fuck! I want to feel all of him" Jason said while working his tongue inside my mouth. I could feel the ring and the taste of vanilla lube. Adjusting the straps of the restraints they put my knees up in a frog like stance. I was floating midair with my wrists cuffed above and my knees bound.

Jason grasped my hips and pushed inside me. The stretch was exhilarating. Percy bit and gnawed at my neck until Jason was seated. Percy then pushed himself up and in along side Jason. It had been a year since I was double teamed, and never had it been with two men so physically gifted. Also it was a first time without Will being one of them. Will came behind Percy and started to rim the hell out of him. Jason began to move and thrust while Percy stayed still. The friction of Jason moving against him and Wills tongue in his ass was enough for him at the moment. Jason's head was pummeling directly on my prostate. Both guys has lubed their lengths up before penetration so the slick glide of the two was making moan like a cheap whore. Percy was thumbing at my nipple rings as Jason set a brutal pace. Squealing my pleasure into Percy's mouth we started a wild tongue play. Will was stretching Percy out now while he began to move slowly with Jason.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to cum. Tears stained my cheeks as I begged for release. I wasn't even sure I was begging in English at this point. I just really needed to cum.

"Sir! Sir! Please! Permission! Please! Daddy please!"

Will new when I tossed out the word Daddy that I was desperate.

"Cum Nico!" He cried as he pushed three fingers in Percy. A shrill shriek bellowed in the room as I painted Percy's abs untouched. More cum than I had ever let loose in my entire life. Thicker and whiter than in living memory of my sex life. Percy pulled away at the moment. Not because I came on him but Will was ready to fuck Percy's brains out.

Jason was not done, not by a long shot. Lowering me to the ground to put me on my knees, I bent forward with my hands still up as he re-entered me. Still super sensitive from just having a mind blowing release I took Jason's cock with stride. I had fucked my way past sensitivity before. Part of me was screaming to stop and the other was so turned on by it that I was going to cum again from it. Jason was fucking me so hard and so fast I was going to cum dry. Watching my beautiful husband bend Percy over and take him with urgency rolled a blissful lightning strike inside me.

Wait? Was Jason shocking my prostate? Looking behind me he saw me connect the dots and nodded. The electricity was shortening my refractory period to half. My dick was hard again to my surprise as Jason Grace decimated my hole. Percy and I kissed while they took us. It was the hottest scene I'd ever had. The trail of "fuck fuck fuck Fuck!" Played on a loop inside my head and sometimes escaping into the air around us. Will pulled out of Percy and landed himself in front of me, spraying his seed all over my face and hair. Crying my name out as he worked out every last drop.

Percy stood and worked his dick at a dizzying pace, Will came back behind him to lick at his stretched ring of muscle to get him to release. Soon enough ropes of white painted me in a thick glaze, I snuck my tongue out to taste the way they mixed on my face. Without warning I came hard again and I was surprised to see cum shooting out of me all be it mostly clear. I screamed my voice raw at the sudden spasm. Jason pulled out and flipped me around still dangling from my wrists, the high of orgasm still running inside me. With a litany of my name Jason came like a firehose down my chin and chest, holding me still by my hair.

Releasing me I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt hands undoing my cuffs allowing me to fall to the floor in a glazed heap. Three bodies shuffled and brought their bodies close to me. I felt a wet rag wiping at my face. I would need a shower to get it all out.

"Babe that was so sexy. I can't wait for round two."

Round two, I chuckled at his words. Looks like this was going to be a long night. I felt lips kissing at my hips and another mouth sucking a hickey into my neck. Mmmmm happy birthday to me!


	23. Blowjobs for sale!

It had been a couple weeks and I thought I was safe. More like they lulled me into a false sense of security, and the worst part was my love/hate relationship with the whole thing. Part of me hated it because it was wrong, they were using me and making me feel used. There was no love in it what so ever. Just a thing to them not a real person. That was the hate part. The love part? The love part was how badly I got off on it all. I got off on all of it and I really didn't want it to stop, which is sick. I shouldn't want to keep doing this. I could leave camp at anytime and stop it all. They would never see me again and they wouldn't come looking for me, but part of me craved it and needed it. The sick part. This sick part of me that loved the feeling of being used like an object. It gave me a sort of acceptance about myself and about my place at camp. Giving me this security that I belonged here because I was doing a sort of service.

It all started when Percy found me one night to talk about the crush. We had started talking more and more and more. Soon enough and I don't know how but I'm blowing him in the stables. My crush of wanting to date him was gone but my lust for his body had not disappeared. Every Monday seemed to be this weird date of me meeting Percy and ending up on my knees. At first we would talk a bit and joke around and then eventually I would open his fly and suck him off and then go on my merry way. Then it turned into the moment I arrived he just opened his pants and pointed to it. I loved the way he tastes and the full feeling of him in my mouth. After a month of that Jason started showing up with him and demanding similar services, claiming he was curious.

Then it became this game with them that if they found me somewhere alone they would just pull their dick out and force me to my knees. Four or five times a week I had one of their dicks abusing the back of my throat. I swallowed it every time but that wasn't enough for them, they made me play games with it. Hold it in my mouth for them and playing with it on my lips. Holding out my tongue so they could see it pool and drip white. Then the facials started. The first time was awful because I wasn't prepared. I was doing a double job going between both of them and when they both just firehosed my face and hair in thick salty ropes. I had to shadow travel back to my cabin to clean up.

After that I began carrying wet wipes. Sometimes they would come to my cabin late at night to wake me up for it. I would be dead asleep and all the sudden I had a soft pink head poking at my lips. I would give in and just let them fuck my face because I was to tired to do anything else, just sheath my teeth slack my jaw and open my throat for the battering ram that was Jason or Percy's cocks.

Now it seemed they couldn't keep it a secret. All the sudden boys would pull me aside during events and ask me how much I would charge to blow them. I denied it at first but they kept trying. Giving in I charged fifty Drachmas per blow job. A schedule was soon made out for it. The Stoll Brothers behind the amphitheater on Sunday's. Jake Mason Monday morning after crafts, Jason always found me sometime around noon (free job ) then after dinner I would blow Cecil at my cabin. Soon enough I had 3/4s of the male campers as clients., making close to 2,000 Drachmas a week. I looked at it as good practice if I ever needed money in the real world. Hell I was making great blow job money.

Of course it wouldn't be enough for Percy and Jason. It was a Saturday night when they snuck into my cabin and took turns fucking me. Both awful and heavenly at the same time. Sure they didn't love me, but I was atleast getting something out of it. They always made sure I came every time. Even gave me the courtesy of staying the night and cuddling afterwards. I had taken to wearing a lubed plug daily for whenever they popped up in the day. Always surprising me between clients, bending me over some surface and emptying their balls inside me. Word spread about that too, so I started carrying Lube and Condoms on me (both regular and Magnum) since my clients now wanted a piece of me. I upped my charge to 50$ a blowjob, 150$ for me to fuck them, 300$ for them to fuck me. I don't know where they got the money but they always had enough for one of the three.

You start finding out weird things about your friends when they pay you for sex. Like how Austin likes to be praised while you finger his prostate,or how Cecil likes feet. The Stoll Brothers liked to be spanked and called dirty names. The minute you start charging for your time and body they spill all their dirty secrets and desires. The weirdest one was this boy from the Aphrodite cabin who like me to blow one of his brothers, hold it in my mouth, fuck him and then when he cums to spit it into his Gape and rub it all over the walls of his ass. I charged 500$ for that session. I was literally the camp whore. A true love hate relationship with it all.

Then I had a prolapse when Jason was fucking me late at night in his cabin, of course he made me blow him til he came before he would let me leave for the infirmary. I wasn't embarrassed about going to the infirmary about it, it wasn't like the whole camp didn't know what I did. Luckily Will Solace was working late and with a big smile on his face he worked my rim back into a normal shape.

"You should rest it for a few days. Tell your clients that they need to let you heal."

"Well I guess I could just use my mouth or top for them but convincing Percy and Jason might take some real debate. I'll need a doctors note."

"Of course of course." He began to scribble one down for me as I sat on the cot across from his little rolling stool.

"Hey um I have 100$ on me, think I can get something for it?" Will was not a client of mine, in fact it seemed he might be the only one who isn't.

"It's 20$ for a hand job, 50$ for a blow job, 150$ for me to fuck you, 300$ to fuck me, 500$ for any kinks." Wide eyed he pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to me. I don't know what he wants for 100$ but he just fixed my asshole so he gets whatever he wants for 100$ tonight and I told him that.

Leaning over her kissed me. Gently at first and then more insistent. A tongue swept over my lower lip asking for entrance. Granting it to him he climbed on top of me as he kissed me. Hands running in my hair and over my chest. Rolling around making out feverishly until we were out of breath. I didn't even realize tears were falling down my face. Pulling away laying side by side he wiped at them with his thumbs, I choke out words asking him what he wanted to do.

"Just this, just kiss you. A makeout session. I've wanted to kiss you for years. I didn't know another way to get you to do it."

Tears ran down my face harder.

"Why are you crying Nico?"

"That was my first kiss."


	24. Please don't be a mistake!

**For Nicoslvr4eva8657 an awkward yet hot virginity story.**

It was wonderful and exciting and nothing I had ever experienced. It was even hard to hide it from everyone else because I couldn't stop smiling. Everything started so small, innocent. Walking a little to close around the camp, brushing shoulders and bickering with my hands just to accidentally touch him. I tripped on purpose once so he would catch me, when he did he caught me around the waist hard and pulled me tight so that he could whisper in my ear "liar."

I couldn't stop smiling.

I was both afraid to touch him and wanted nothing more. Part of me felt that if I reached out to touch him I would just short circuit and punch him. I would be sitting around talking to someone and I would hear his voice and whatever anyone was saying was drowned out by me listening to that deep southern gravel. We didn't hold hands at first, we held fingers. His pinky would loop into mine at the campfire songs where no one could see.

We kissed during our first fight. It was something stupid like he ignored me or some dumb shit and I thought he was flirting with Drew. I slapped him, like a really jealous girlfriend type slap and we weren't even actually dating yet. I was crying and he was shouting and we ended up in my cabin and before I knew it I was in his strong arms being lifted against the wall and drowning in his mouth. Will tastes as good as he sounds. After that it was all over.

Touching was a must. I didn't care if it was in public anymore. I needed it, craved it. Hands clasping and draping arms around eachother. Sweet little kisses as we left eachother and reunited. Long, slow, deep ones when we were alone. Hot, quick desperate ones at the end of the night when I had to call curfew.

I was in love. So deeply sickeningly in love.

Months into the relationship we found ourselves alone during Christmas. The camp was empty from the year rounders going home so it was us and maybe a few others that stayed behind. Even the cleaning harpies were gone. Will didn't have anywhere to go so he stayed with me. My cabin was big enough for the both of us and I had moved in some more accommodating housewares since this would be my Homebase.

I was nervous, it was the first time he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as me. I mostly didn't think anything was going to happen. Seriously like all the research I did before hand was just Incase. I figured I was being overzealous reading up on how to have Sex and we would just end up kissing and falling asleep. At most do some overdue fooling around. Over the clothes was the furthest we got with prying eyes on us. Before Jason left to go to California with Piper he left me a package full of condoms, lube and "The joy of gay sex." I blushed to my roots and hid it under my bed, sneaking peeks at the book late at night.

I was an idiot the whole time when he first arrived. We had dinner, he left to get his bag and I ran to straighten up my place. After he got back I couldn't stop dropping things and mixing up words. Of course as the perfect boyfriend he giggled and laughed at me, teased me. I decided to calm down a bit with a shower before bed and left him to settle in. The hot water helped. Relaxed me and calmed me down. Towel drying my hair I redressed in a black tank top and and PJ pants Piper got me for Christmas.

I froze when I opened the door, the bag Jason got me was on the bed and Will was cross legged in the middle looking at it.

"Ummm, Will that's... it's stupid Jason just.."

"Is this for us for someone else?" The sound of his voice was weird. Not accusing but maybe fearful? Looking at me harder than ever before. My throat was thick. I didn't know how to answer this question.

"Neither. Jason got it for me, a joke I think."

"So there's like no one else?"

That pulled me from my stupor in the frame of the door and I jumped on the bed and took his hands in mine.

"No! Will no only you. I'm with you I like you I don't like anyone else just you."

"Were you planning, or hoping we would..."

"I wasn't planning anything, Jason got it for me so I figured I'd look at the stuff just because... well because I don't know how to... ive never.." I could feel his thumbs circling my wrist in this relaxing movement that gave me the strength to get through the awkward moment.

"Nico are you trying to tell me your a Virgin cause I won't lie I kinda guess that."

I giggled at it but then a stone dropped in my stomach hard.

"You're not are you?! Oh gods, of course you arnt. Damn... I.. uh I'm sorry I just need... I need some water." I tried to retreat only to be lifted in the air and slammed hard on my back in my own bed.

"No! Don't run, Nico I've never had sex either."

"You haven't?"

"No. Just you, everything was always you. My first kiss my first everything."

"I was your first kiss? But you seemed so sure? Like you knew what you were doing." I started to fully realize that he was on top of me. Like laying on me with my wrists in his hands. Will kissed me, my legs moved on their own accord around his waist. We had never kissed laying down. Our makeouts were mainly sitting next to eachother or standing in the infirmary closet. Things started to heat up to much and we pumped the breaks.

"Sorry I'm, I got caught up. I think we need to talk don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah we do. I said breathlessly." Sitting up and fixing my hair which was still wet from the shower I saw him grab the bag off the floor. We had kicked it off.

"So how much of this book have you read?"

"All of it, like 8 times."

"I have his book too. I read a bunch of them to teach the health class here. Which is your fave part?"

"Are we really doing this?"

"We are, we are having a sex talk."

"Two virgins having a sex talk."

"Fuck ok well um I guess I like it all? Yes? Maybe? I don't know I'm gay so I liked reading about gay sex."

Will was cute when he blushed at my answer. We readjusted how we sat, we tangled our legs together and held hands facing eachother. This seemed almost more intimate than the laydown makeout.

"So like.. what would you want to do if we have sex?"

"Are you asking what I would be willing to do tonight? Or in the future?"

"Oh I wasn't suggesting we do anything tonight just to be clear. I just.. I just wanted to know what you like."

"Will I don't know what I like. I've never done anything except with you, but I don't know, why don't you give me an example of what you want me to say."

"Ok well umm I guess all the light stuff I want to try. The normal handjob, blow job this is getting super fucking weird why did I start this?!" I broke laughing. It was good to laugh at something so awkward. I got this crazy idea in my head, not sure what came over me but I untangled is and climbed into his lap in a straddle. Running my nails along his scalp and fingering his golden curls. Strong hands rested respectfully on my waist even though I totally invaded his space without permission.

"Ok let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Like a twenty questions game, dirty version." Will blushed again.

"Ok umm when was the last time you touched yourself?"

"Oh shit ummm like 15 minutes ago."

"In the shower?"

"Yeah in the shower."

"Why?"

"Cause you were here and I was thinking about you and when I'm in the shower and I'm thinking about you I touch myself."

"How many times?"

"Lost count. You? What about you?"

"Umm before I came over. I didn't want to like push anything but I kinda needed to clean the pipes so to speak."

"Did you think of me?"

"Yes. Since we started this thing between us it's you, it's always you in my head."

That went straight to my groin. Damn this was both a terrible and wonderful idea.

"What am I doing when you think of me?"

"It starts with your hair, like the way it falls all black and long. Its like it starts with you on me like this kinda and then I don't have a shirt on and you just start crawling down and your hair tickles me as you crawl down. Then I can't see your face because of your hair and I feel your fingers pulling down my pants and then you start doing things to me. What about you, what do you think about."

"Just skin I guess like I imagine you naked a lot and you probably don't even look like the way I think you look but it's like, it's like you naked and I'm up against the wall and my legs are around your waist and we are just grinding and stuff. " my breathing was changing as I said the words. We were both getting worked up again. I don't want to stop it this time.

"So you are like the bottom? Like are you interested in being the bottom?"

"Both, like they both sound good in the book but the whole prostate thing sounds like really good so I guess yeah I want do that. I guess it's also easier to kinda imagine me as he bottom because you are so much taller than me. Like I can't think of how I would top you. "

"Oh I can't think of a few ways."

"Oh really? You thought about me topping you?"

"Yeah, you are stronger than you look. I could see me like laying on my stomach and you on my back and... yeah I can see you topping me. "

"I don't want to top the first time. "

"You don't?"

"No I think I would be to nervous. "

"What do you look like?"

"Naked?"

"Yeah"

"Um ... skinny? No I'm sorry I know what you mean. Umm... I'm uncut. Like we didn't really do that in Europe in the 30s so I'm all natural. I shave everything cause I don't like hair. That's been something I've done since it started I just don't like it. I'm Italian so it's not attractive it's like black and thick and gross so I just get rid of it. (Pause) I'm like.. a little bit above average according to the book. Like I guess I'm more long than thick?"

I felt Will buck into me and could feel his hardness press against my ass, I moaned embarrassingly.

"Well from that I guess your a big boy."

"I'm not shaved but it's blonde and not very much. Yeah I'm uh... I'm way above average. I'm not trying to brag I'm just being honest. I actually hated finding that out because I'm afraid you will see it and run away."

"No, defiantly not. I like big. I want big."

"You want big? Your not afraid it will hurt?"

"It's going to hurt anyway but I don't know I just assumed that it feels better when it's big. That's what everything you read or see makes it seem like and I guess I like the look of big better. Like you don't watch porn and go hey I hope that guys dick is small."

Hysterical laughter break.

"Do you cum a lot?"

"Depends I guess. Do you?"

"Depends. Hey um... I'm not saying we should do anything but like... I want to see you naked. Can we like lay naked?"

"Oh gods I was just thinking the same exact thing. Ok yeah. "

Scrambling off him I took him in. Will was about to get naked. So was I. Weirdly enough I was more excited than nervous which surprised me. We both just kinda stared at eachother as we disrobed on the bed.

Holy fuck! He was big like said and I couldn't stop staring at it. My feelings toward large dick hadn't changed. I loved it, it was pretty. It fit him and I wanted to touch it more than anything. I took my clothes off and he was silent but receptive. The way he moved his eyes over me was addicting. I immediately knew that Will liked my body and that took all of the pressure off. After a few moments of staring I decided to just go back to straddling him like before without thinking. We pressed our chests together tightly and wrapped our arms around again.

"So this is... I'm sorry our dicks are touching and I can't think right now. "

"I know I can't think of anything else but that either. "

"So Umm... am I ugly?"

"Nico! No you are ... you are stunning."

"I have a lot of scars."

"I know. I like them. Make you real. I have a few too."

"I see. I didn't think you would."

"Yeah well I'm not the best fighter. I'm sorry I can't keep talking like this when you are naked on top of me."

"Ok well what did you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know but I want to do something. All this talk and now we are naked and alone and I just. ... ( reach behind me and find the lube) why don't you just use this and touch me."

"Like a hand job?"

"What ever you want, whatever you feel like doing."

"What if I want to do something more?"

"Like what?"

"I'd rather just do it if you trust me enough. I don't think I can go through with it if I talk about it."

"Ok, do it."

Nodding he lubed his right hand and placed the bottle to the side. Touching my face with his other hand he brought my face to his for a kiss. I melted into him. The kiss was perfect like all of them are from him. It was a good distraction from whatever he was about to do. Then I felt fingers glide along my crack and I shivered into the kiss. I pulled his hair at the sensation but didn't stop him. Soon fingers circled my rim and without thought I found myself pressing to it. The feeling of it was just so intimate that I needed the sensation. Gasping into my mouth he popped the first knuckle inside me.

"Oh, Will! Ah."

"Want to stop?"

We were panting and forehead to forehead.

"No, and that's what's scaring me."

"You want me to."

"I do. I want you to."

"Really?"

"Oh for fucks sake Will just finger me!"

At the words he kissed me so hard our teeth hit. We ignored the pain and I continued. It wasn't long before he relubed the fingered hand and added to his exploration. The further he went the more I keened and moaned. It was painful. Very painful. Burning painful, and the worst realization was that I wanted it to hurt. I love the pain. He wasn't being rough, he wasn't going to fast or tearing me or anything the book said could happen if you do it wrong.

Will wasn't doing it wrong. It's just because I've never had anything in there, but the back of my mind told me that a normal persona would have stopped him by now. Three fingers lazily explored my insides and the burn and pain faded and ebbed and pure pleasure bloomed. I jutted and shook, sweating profusely all over him. The precome alone slicking us gave us this delicious friction between our hardness. I could feel his head rub mine as the skin retracted. Will found my prostate and every time he touched it I jumped and smiled. It wasn't this crazy amount of pleasure people describe it as it was just really good and kind of addicting to feel.

Most people start with touching and blowjobs but for some reason we skipped a lot of steps. We were to focused on this to worry about handjobs and such. Now here's where a decision had to be made. I could tell he was really into this but we were hitting the crossroad of needing to move on or stop. I threw caution to the wind and said Fuck it because with him buried deep in me like this I could only think of one thing I wanted more right now and it was for him to fuck me. I didn't know I was ready for sex until right then and I still didn't know if he was ready.

"Will, ummm.. can we?"

"Can we what? Anything you want Nico just tell me."

"Take me?"

"Like you want me to... you wanna just go for it?"

"Yeah, yeah I really do!"

"Oh thank gods cause I'm dying over here!"

He lubed his length in its entirety, lifting myself up he pulled his fingers out and lined me up to push in. Oh the burn was back and I was loving it. The stretch was intoxicating. Fuck why did we wait! Damn he feels good.

"Fuck! Fuck Nico! I forgot the condom!"

"To late now."

"No if you just raise up I'll get one out of that bag and..."

I clapped my hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking while I lowered myself more on his massive cock. Will moaned on my hand as I sheathed myself quicker. Looking into his eyes I could feel the love pouring out and the sheer awe. Taking my hand off his mouth I licked at his mouth as we found a shallow rhythm. After the intenseness of the last hour within a few minutes of riding him and feeling the slow drag of his shaft against my rim and his heart beating out of his chest against mine something happened that had never happened before, I came untouched. Practically screaming into his mouth I felt the rush of him releasing inside me. It was the most intense euphoric moment of my life and I wasn't ready for it to end.

We breathed heavy on eachother for a while, Will dick slipped out during this with a slimy smack against his thigh that broke the moment.

"Are... are you ok?"

Nodding at him I could feel him petting my hair and rubbing my lower back soothingly.

"That was really quick."

"Well first times are right?"

"Yeah, are you ok though? Did I hurt you? How bad was it?"

"Not bad. Actually I really loved it. It was a really good first time. "

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I didn't plan this. I just thought we would fall asleep together, ok maybe a handjob I was hoping for a handjob."

"I can't believe we just had sex. We had sex Will!"

"Yes I know. It was amazing, for me atleast it was really awesome.."

"Shut Up... fuck. Fuck that was ... (pressing my eyes shut and forehead to his) please be good for me. Please don't be a mistake. I don't want this to be a mistake."

Hugging me tighter to him I felt his lips on my ear "Nothing we ever do together is a mistake Nico. That couldn't have been a mistake. If that was a mistake I'll die cause ... cause I want to make that mistake again."

"Me to. Me to."

I was exhausted after that. It was the most amazing feeling inside me. The intimacy I've been missing and craved so much sated with a single act. I felt bad for the world. The world ever gets perfection like this. You never hear first times being good. This was good. After a lifetime of wrong I finally felt right. Being here exposed and naked and sticky yet I felt right.

I felt loved.


	25. Lap dance

I was nervous. I lost the bet and it was time to pay up. It took a few weeks for him to cash in my chips but he finally did. I told him I needed a few days to prepare. With a few videos and a little help from the Aphrodite cabin I finally was able to do this, yet I was terrified. It seemed so stupid. What if he laughs at me! We have just barely made it past third base and I'm not even sure where this even falls on the field.

It was late, around eleven when Will snuck into my cabin. I was in the bathroom sitting on the closed toilet working up the nerve as I finished my get up.

Knock Knock!

"Neeks you in there?"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

"You arnt chickening out are you?"

"No just finishing up."

"Ok I'll be right here, sitting, waiting."

"Ok, I'll just be another minute, get comfortable."

I heard his steps walk away from the door. I got up and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was going to give Will a lap dance. I didn't even know what it was until he bet on it. I'm not sure I would have made he bet. I really thought I had him on that lava wall. Fucker was getting quick. I looked at the outfit Piper helped me with. I thought it was all a little to much but apparently I looked like Wills favorite band singer. I had make up on. Like thick makeup. Blush, thick eyeliner, eyeshadow, highlighter whatever that is. My hair was straight and worked into a poof on top of my head that slicked back and showed off my undercut. I had silver skull earrings in and an outfit that was just a flashier slightly more colorful look that wouldn't be far off from what I always wore. Made me think Will had a type. My normal black jeans, red collared shirt with black Velour vest and white tie. Bracelets littered my wrists in bunches and my skull ring was secure on my middle finger. Breathe Di Angelo you can do this.

I hit play from inside the bathroom, knowing that the speakers were outside in the bedroom. An electric beat filled the room and I could feel the bass in my feet. I opened the door still looking down unable to meet his eyes quite yet. I took my time as I made slow yet rehearsed steps inside the room. I dimmed the lights to my left on the wall. I manned up and looked at him. His eyes were on me like a hawk. Will wasn't laughing though, he was turned on and I hadn't even really started yet. Nails digging into the covers on my bed as he sat on the edge.

I rolled my hips, linking my thumbs and fingers into the loops and tugging. Waited for beats to came to do certain moves. With a boom boom boom of the beat I undid three buttons in rapid succession. Still moving rhythmically to the haunting beat I had picked, I played with the collar of the shirt and shucked off the vest and threw it at him. So engrossed in my dance that he didn't make a move to catch it. I could feel him burning, hot from feet away. The tie was loose and I tugged at it, making a real show of untangling it from my neck. My navel was showing from the buttons I undid and his eyes were locked on it. Scratching my hands across my midsection I saw his breathing change.

All this time I thought he would laugh at me, make a joke of this. Instead he was making me feel sexier than I had ever felt. Will makes me feel wanted and needed. Yearning to touch me but not willing to stop this yet. Rushing forward I grabbed the sides of the bed and rolled my body upward making sure to breath along his neck as I did so. I felt the shudder and realized he was shaking. I twitched in my overly tight pants at the thought. Turning around I pulled the shirt the rest of the way off.

I felt the coolness of the air on my back since I was working up a sweat. Crawling on the floor in my most cat Like impression I made my way into his lap. He went to grab my hips and I smack him away giving him a wagging finger to let him know not to touch the dancer, not yet anyway. I grinded down and began to undo my button. Zipping my fly down slowly I grasped his pant hem and held on as I leaned back and around to give him a nice angle and view of my body. Chest and just a little bit above the money maker. Bringing myself back I motioned to take his shirt off. Throwing the orange monstrosity across the room I worked my hair along his collar bone and around his neck just to give him a playful nip. Taking his hands I positioned them where I allowed him to touch me.

Getting up knowing the song was about to change and my choreography was about to run out, I sat on him backwards. Rubbing my back against his chest I brought his arms around to play with me. As his fingers danced along my torso I fumbled my hands around my waist and tugged my pants off. The song changed, I could feel the hardness on my back as I ground down hard. Both of us were drenched and I could feel him trying to take off the slightly damp briefs I adorned. Reaching behind me I undid his fly and pulled him from his confinement. I had never been so bold as to reach for Will, usually it was fumbled handjobs and quick blow jobs in the darkness around camp. This is the first time he's been here alone with me.

Pulling my briefs halfway down, I stuck his length between my my cheeks and began to glide him between me. The music only made this more intoxicating. The beat kept the awkwardness from the air and kept us from talking to much. A mouth latched itself to the side of my neck as he reached for me. Moans erupted from behind me as I sped up my grind. The sweat worked as a great lube for the friction, the warm hands found their prize and I gasped. Damn his hands were so fucking strong and sure. A healers hands. Twisting and tugging expertly as me as I frotted against the hardness. Natural lubricant started to bead from his tip and made the glide positively sinful. Teeth grazed my shoulder and then he bit down hard and I hit my climax like a Mac truck. The mess seeping through the fabric in an obscene way that made my backside even slicker as he moaned deep and visceral. Grabbing my face, hands still sticky he kissed me deep. Long slow strokes of his tongue licked the inside of my mouth as if he was tasting my very soul.

At this point I don't care which base this was.


	26. Healing with Dr Solace (now made series

**Someone asked for a Doc Patient smut fic that was both ethical and consensual. I did my best! So this is a mortal AU.**

 **Trigger warning- mentions of sexual assault but no details.**

 _ **Finding my Solace**_

So, I decided to take Reyna's advice, it had been long enough, and it was starting to get embarrassing. Every time I get to the point of getting intimate with someone I just can't do it, I have no control! Are they going to touch me to hard? Are they going to go to fast? I don't like not knowing and I have yet to learn how to read minds. My therapist and I already figured out that my past trauma that was not consensual is the root of this problem, but how do you fix that! My doc says that communication with my partner is the key, yet I don't let anyone get close enough to become my partner. So, Reyna wants me to see this guy that she met at a Women's health conference. We are having coffee, I don't even know what this guy does. Is he a doctor? Psych guy? All I know is that I am walking up to his personal apartment right now and he could be an axe murderer.

Knocking on the door I heard footsteps starting for the door before I could even hit the wood. A woman opened the door from the other side. With a quick nod she smiled at me and ducked away. A voice rang out from inside.

"Nico come in! Just sit in the living room anywhere you want!"

I closed the door behind me as I entered the roomy apartment. The color scheme was creams and cool blues with little touches of yellow, I liked it, it was nothing like me. I preferred my own space to be much darker in pallet, yet this whole area seems soothing and calming. My nerves were almost completely melted away which in its own way was unsettling. Looking into the living room I saw two large comfy chairs with footstools facing one another. Behind the chairs was a large king size bed with what I could only believe were fresh sheets from the waft of the fabric softener coming off the bed. Making my self comfortable in the big plushy chair I realized how small I was inside of it, yet I felt safe enclosed in its size. Steps started toward the area and I looked up to see what I could only describe as the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Over six-foot-tall with a golden tan and blue eyes, a spay of freckles strewn artfully across his skin. I had never experienced immediate physical attraction until this moment, usually I must get to know someone before I find them attractive.

So, it goes without saying that I haven't had a relationship before. Wearing a relaxed soft looking t-shirt and what I can only assume is navy blue yoga pants to match he strolled over to the other chair barefoot with the coffee in his hands.

"Reyna divulged that you hate coffee, so you have a really amazing hot chocolate for us. I was super happy to hear that because I also hate coffee, unless its in ice cream which I know is super weird. Sorry I go off on weird Segway's, I'm Will Solace." Handing me the cup I looked at the beautiful rich color of the contents and then back up into those blue Lapis orbs that had my heart pumping. If this guy is a doctor then I can't be his patient, I'm way to attracted to him.

"Yeah, so umm what is it that you do? Reyna didn't tell me she just said you could help me with a problem I have. "shifting awkwardly, I sipped at my hot chocolate willing myself to listen to him instead of just stare at his lips.

"Yes, Reyna had loose lips about your situation, I am sorry about that she shouldn't have been so candid about it but alas she told me things, but I would like to hear it from you."

"Damnit Reyna! Ok well since the cat is out of the bag I guess I wont dance around this. I was assaulted in high school. I won't go into detail, but it was sexual in nature and since then I haven't been able to bring myself to be physical with someone."

Nodding at me he waited a beat before responding as if he wasn't surprised. I swear that girl needs to know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, I met Reyna at the Women's health conference as I'm sure you know. I have a few different degrees. I am an MD psychiatrist and have a few different PHD's as well in various social fields. My therapy consists of seeing a patient for ten sessions and ten only. I teach sexual assault victims how to be intimate again. Obviously its not for everyone but it's a form physical therapy. I submitted several studies on the method I use, and I got it by the ethics board as long as I don't charge and keep it to ten sessions. "I almost choked on my drink at his words.

"So, you fuck people to heal them?"

"So crass, no. I teach people how to be intimate with their partners again. I usually work with couples. Only a few of my Patients are singles. Sometimes I am intimate with them safely and consensually. That's not always the case, the being physical part. I would never take advantage of someone. Plus, my patients are here of their own free will and may leave or stop session at any time. I require at least an hour with you at a time, but the sessions can go up to three hours at a time. "

"How do you make money if you don't charge?"

"I have grant money for research into this subject, if your case makes the research I will ask your permission and change your name and physical description. "

"So, you do this for women, why are you seeing me then?"

"To be fair my therapy is open to all Genders, how do you identify?"

"I'm a Cis Gay man. My pronouns are him, his, he."

"I can't tell you how happy I am that I didn't have to explain that to someone. I am a Cis Pansexual man with the same pronouns." He chuckled deep in his chest.

"Well, I learned a lot about it from Reyna. I'm also playing with the idea of Genderfluid."

"So, you don't always identify as male?"

"Not mentally all the time, I am still figuring it out."

"Well if you ever want me to refer to you in different pronouns just let me know and I will do that."

"Thank you, so how does this work?"

"Well first thing first, are you sexual? Like do you want to have a sexual relationship with someone one day? Do you experience physical and mental arousal?"

"Yes." I blushed at his words.

"Well we can either get started today or next session, some people need time to wrap their heads around it. If we get started today or next session, then we are going to lay down some simple ground rules and then we move to the bed if and only if you are comfortable with that. If not, we start right here in these chairs, but I do expect to move to the bed by session three. Then I'm going to lay on the bed fully clothed and I will allow you to do anything you want to me for thirty minutes. Then we switch it up and I touch you. I will not touch you sexually until you want me to if you ever want me to. "

"Wow, well….I wont lie I'm very skeptical about this, but I've also tried everything else and nothing seems to work so you are kind of my last resort. Ok I'll be a patient."

"How about this, we will do one session today and call me tomorrow if you want to continue. "

"Deal."

Moving over to the bed he laid down on the left side and put his arms under his head as he lounged like a lazy cat. Climbing onto the right side I began to shake a bit. I was too nervous for this. I started to scramble off the bed when he told me to wait. Reaching under the bed he pulled out and pair of handcuffs and placed his wrists in them. Attaching himself to the headboard I looked down at his body stretched out and realized what he was doing, he was giving me the sound mind that he can't touch me, can't hurt me.

"The safe words to use are the regular Red, yellow, and green. Red to stop, yellow to slow down or getting close to the limit, green means continue, and everything is fine. I see how nervous you are so instead of thirty-minute switch I'm just going to let you touch me for the whole hour. "

Its like he knew, he knew I couldn't do it without knowing he couldn't touch me.

"Ok so Safe words and I can touch you however I want."

"As long as you follow the safe words."

"Is anything off limits?"

"No water sports or scat stuff please."

"What?"

"Don't go to the bathroom on me."

"Oh, gods people do that!"

"Yes, so please don't."

"I won't, ewww."

I touched his arm first, examining his hands and the little blonde hairs on his arms, connecting the freckles in my mind to see if I saw any pictures. Within the first thirty minutes I touched him in the most neutral manner. Sometimes he would coo and moan slightly at a type of touch, but that's all the noise he made. We didn't talk, I'm happy we didn't talk it made this easier.

"Nico, would you like to touch me naked?"

"Is it a bad thing to say that I do want to?"

"Not at all, you can undress me to your comfort level and touch whatever you want."

"What's the point of this?"

"Sometimes its easier to touch someone else then have them touch you. Baby steps."

"Does this mean in other sessions we might be having sex?"

"Only if that's what you want. If all you want out of the ten sessions is to learn how to touch and be touched without being triggered than that's what we will devote this to. Everything we do Nico is your call."

I swallowed and started to pull the yoga pants off his legs to reveal baby blue briefs. Rolling his shirt up I placed it over his eyes as I revealed his muscled chest.

"I don't want you to look at me."

"Ok." He breathed in a heavy whisper.

Lightly I trailed my fingertips all over his torso. I loved the way he squirmed and writhed at the light touches. Trailing down his legs and finally settling on his hips. I loved the way his skin felt beneath my hands. I was enamored by him. My heart was beating so quickly, and my breath became erratic as he continued to push into my touch. Will Solace has this was of making you feel at ease touching his body yet at the same time making it the most erotic moment of my life. The pace of his breathing has changed too, I climbed on top of him fully clothed and straddled his thighs. Keeping my hands on his hips I lowered my head to set my ear against his heart. I had never seen in this position before. Laying on top of someone while they are half naked. My ear had never touched a bare chest to my recollection. Breathing him in the scent of Lemongrass and Bergamot filled my nose, damn he smelled good. Will felt good, smelled good, felt good, and for once I felt good. I felt…..Aroused.

Twisting my head, I kissed the middle of his sternum, he arched his back into me as I trailed the kisses over the expanse of his skin. Rubbing my face on the softness of the sparse body hair, I took in the feeling of radiating warmth from him into my cold body. It was like his warmth was thawing me, melting my frigidity. The shaking was back. It wasn't fear this time though, it was me being so turned on that my body didn't know how to react to it. Scooting my hips forward I started kissing at his neck, chaste yet lingers pecks and little nibbles that wouldn't leave marks or to much spit. Wills crotch was pressing hard against my own arousal. The feeling was slightly overwhelming, this beautiful man was turned on by me. Swallowing the bubble in my throat I reached up and drew his shirt off his eyes and to his wrists.

"Do you want me to see you now Nico?"

"Yes."

"Good, I want to see you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

As clinical as he was being I was getting harder at the thought of it. Brushing my lips against his I felt him roll his hips slow against mine. My breath hitched at the roll and opened slightly, at this he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Unlike a few other times I has kissed someone Will didn't try to choke me with his tongue or go so deep that he was counting my teeth. The tip of his tongue lightly swirled the tip of mine in a fine dance that matched the rhythm of our hips. I deepen the kiss slightly and he bucked into me in a way that made me moan into his mouth. Before I knew it, I was making out and grinding on top of a handcuffed stranger. If you would have asked me yesterday if this would be happening I would have slapped you and called you a liar, yet here I was. Sweat broke over both of us and I found myself grinding into him harder for more friction, then BAM! White light filled the room and a strong familiar pull to my gut spasmed. I felt Will still underneath me and let out a strained call of my name.

Catching my breath, I looked down between us to see that his Blue briefs where stained and wet. Holy shit we both just did that! We just… Just from making out!

"I'm so sorry I didn't, I mean I've never, Will I'm sorry I'm so so sorry"

With a click and movement of his thumb he escaped his cuffs.

"These are self-release cuffs, stop apologizing first of all, are you ok?" he took my hands in his as I found myself still straddling his lap. I wish I could have moved off him, but I couldn't bring myself to. ''

"I think so, I don't know."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just… I've never done that. I've never cum with someone before. Like ever."

"Was it your first orgasm or just the first with another person?" he said still sort of out breath from the make out session.

"First with another person."

"Well, Nico I think if you let me I can help you with your problem. You are super receptive if you feel safe. I want to help you.

Shaking and feeling slightly weird with the mess in my pants I looked at him straight in the eyes. Will was serious and genuine and strangely enough I trusted him. I wanted him. I wanted to do things to him that I haven't thought about in years.

"I want you to help me too."

 ** _People like this enough that it's a New separate series called "Healing with_**

 ** _So if you want to see chapter two to this one shot please go to that story on my wall and subscribe!_**


	27. The end :(

**Helllooo my little Shmetterlings! So this series is getting a bit long winded and we all know that when some of these get to many chapters that people won't read them. So what I'm doing is moving to a different story group called "just working out some kinks!" Which will mimic what this series is been. So please feel free to go over to that story on my board and subscribe to continue getting fun new sexy stories, one has already been posted. So this will be the last post on this series ?. You haven't heard the last of me and I will continue to provide Nico and Will in fun wonderful positions! Jason and Percy will be guest starring in the "just working out a few kinks" series. If you have suggestions of new stories for the new one shot series please inbox me or review!**

 **love you all,Thank you!**

 **AAThanatos AKA Shlee**


End file.
